The Paladin And the Rabbit
by Tom Jones
Summary: A story in multiple chapters. The first part is a gentle tale of the healing of Gale Wind. The second part is Thorson aiding Bell's Familia. Chapter three is the first part of Thorson's investigation of a serial killer. Conclusion posted. All secondary characters and locations are property of the original author.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 5: The Paladin and The Rabbit

Part 1: A Walk In The Woods

Four Deities sat on a quiet terrace in Orario. Hestia had invited her three friends Hephaistos, Takemakizuchi and Miach to have a drink with her after work. The Wishe Cafe was only a short distance from her home. Hestia kicked her legs back and forth as her twin ponytails swung in the air mirroring her dissatisfaction with her situation and life in general. She had a problem and needed her friends' advice.

After the waitress brought their drinks she broached the subject plaguing her mind. "Ohhhh...that GUILD! Now that we've grown a bit they're sticking us with all these MISSONS!" The petite Goddess dubbed 'Loli Big-Boobs' stuck out her tongue in the direction of the Pantheon. "I can't keep asking you to keep sending members of your _Familias _to guard Hearthstone Manor while my Children are in the dungeon. What am I going to DOOO?" she almost wailed.

The other three Deus Dies exchanged amused glances. Hephaistos gave a gentle chuckle and raised her hand. "I did warn you Hestia, did I not? As I see it you really only have three alternatives." The Goddess raised her thumb. "You can recruit more _Familia_ members..." Her second finger rose. "You can continue as you have been going. We really don't mind helping you out after all!..." Miach and Takemakizuchi nodded with smiles. Hephaistos raised a third finger. "... or you could hire someone to watch the manor for you. Someone trustworthy from outside the _Familia_ perhaps."

Hestia's face became scrunched. She looked out at the crowds of townsmen, Adventurers and fellow Deities passing on South West Main as she weighed her options. "Arrrgh!" She threw her hands up in frustration. "When the amount of my debt for Bell's knife came out it was almost like my _Familia_ was cursed or put on the black list! Nobody wants to join us!" The Goddess grabbed her drink in both hands and gulped it down, then signaled for another round. Her face began to grow red. "We really can't afford to hire anyone either! Between our operating expenses and the taxes the Guild is assessing, we don't have a valis to spare. Not to mention our supporter would chase me all over yelling at me!"

Her _Familia_ supporter Lilliluke Ard had a well deserved reputation for her stringent financial management. After the waitress brought her second drink she downed it in a single go. Her face grew even redder. The evening was warm and the sun shown brightly but it seemed like a huge black cloud was suspended over the young Goddess' head. A single tear rolled down from her blue eyes.

Hephaistos, Takemakizuchi and Miach shared amused grins. "You should slow down Hestia." Miach offered. It wouldn't do for you to be hung over when your Children got back from today's excursion, now would it?" Miach said with a laugh.

Hestia ordered a third drink. "Even if we were to found someone willing * **hic *** to wor' fo' us'...how woul' we kno' they coul' be *** hic *** trus'd?" She gulped down her third drink her words becoming slightly slurred. "Couldn' be a woma.." Her red cheeks puffed out. " Bell is MINE!" The other three Gods laughed outright. Hestia's crush on Bell Cranell was well known to them. Hestia's head fell forward onto the table with a muted 'thump'.

"Never mind my friend!" Hephaistos said softly. Her hand reached out and patted the unconscious Goddess. "Take and I will think of something." She shared a look with Takemakizuchi and it was as if a single name rose to their minds simultaneously. They both grinned. "Miach...could you see she gets home? I have a letter to write." Miach nodded gently.

"Trustworthy." Hephaistos and Takemakizuchi said in unison.

Hephaistos was sitting at her desk in the main workshop and store of her _Familia._ A pen was in her hand and a blank sheet of parchment lay in front of her. The project she and Takemakizuchi had devised was proving harder than she had anticipated. Harder than the most obdurate piece of metal she had ever worked on an anvil. How was she going to ask THAT man, a member of a different _Familia_ to assist Hestia with her problem? He owed her nothing. His Goddess owed her nothing. Hephaistos tapped the feather gently against her lips. Resolutely she got to her feet. "Tsubaki!" she called into the workshop. "I'm going out for a bit! Mind the store!" In the forge a one eyed half-dwarf was concentrating on a piece of adamantium in the furnace. Silently she raised a hand as her other one removed the ingot and placed it on the anvil. Hephaistos exited out into Adventurers Way. One of her junior smiths trailed watchfully in her wake.

As she made her way through the townsmen and Adventurers crowding the thoroughfare she thought hard. If her brain had been a forge it would have spewed smoke from her ears. Suddenly she found herself in front of The Benevolent Mistress. Her feet turned into the door of their own volition. A pretty platinum haired girl with silver eyes, Syr Flover was just passing the portal. "Good day to you Goddess Hephaistos! Welcome!" the girl said bowing and smiling brightly. Syr gestured politely in the door. "Please come in and make yourself comfortable!" It was between the lunch and dinner hours so the tavern was empty. Mia Grand the proprietress was behind the bar. A magic-stone lamp went off in Hephaistos' head and she walked over.

"Good day Moma Mia! I find myself in need of advice...would you have a few minutes to speak with me? Privately?" The dwarf's eyes widened and her eyebrows rose in surprise. It was unheard of for a Deity to seek the advice of one of the Children. However both as a dwarf and a retired Adventurer, Moma had a deep and abiding respect for the Goddess of the Forge.

"Of course Goddess" Mia replied. "Please come with me." The dwarf lead the Goddess up the stairs to her private quarters as the staff girls stopped preparing for dinner and shared astounded looks. It was a very comfortable room with furniture suitable for one of Moma Mia's stature. Under the garret overlooking West Main was a rock garden. A small shelf of books rested on one wall over a desk and a huge war hammer hung over the bed.

Hephaistos turned to her escort. "Please wait out here Pytor...I'm sure I won't need you." He looked doubtfully at the dwarf who glowered at him fiercely. Mia's glare had intimidated far stronger opponents over her lifetime. Suddenly sweating the man gulped and nodded. Mia closed the door firmly.

Mia gestured to an armchair. "Please Goddess, have a seat and be comfortable." Once Hephaistos had seated herself Mia sat down on the bed which creaked alarmingly. "Now then Goddess...what did you wish to speak to me about?" Hephaistos looked undecidedly at the dwarf. Then she spoke.

"I believe you know The God Killer do you not? A 'friend' of mine has a small problem. I was going to ask for his help but I'm not sure how to approach him, or if he'd even listen." The Goddess shook her head. I've know him for centuries and even so, I'm not sure this problem is something he can assist with. You know him as well. You remember that incident on South Main several months ago I'm sure. This situation is something completely out of his usual line." She explained Hestia's difficulties.

Mia threw her head back and her laughter shook the window. "Oh Goddess Hephaistos! You said you've known him for centuries and you even have to ask?" She poked a finger at the flame haired Deity. "I've known him a far shorter time but THIS I KNOW...that man will never, ever turn down a request for aid. Simply lay out the problem and tell him you need him. That old man is very good at fixing things!" The dwarf laughed again. "You can borrow my desk!"

When Hephaistos had finished and sealed her letter Mia reached over and took it from her. The dwarf turned it over in her hands thinking for a moment. Her smile was almost seraphic. "I know just the person to take this to him! Are you willing to leave this with me Your Ladyship?"

The Goddess nodded. "I'll leave it in your hands then Demi Ymir."

After Hephaistos left her with her escort Mia thought for a few moments. Then she put the envelope in her pocket and returned to the first floor. Her staff had taken the opportunity to take a short breather. As they heard her footsteps on the stairs they shared a glance and their faces collectively paled. They dashed about to get their work caught up and to avoid her ire. Mia smothered a grin.

"**Sooo you lot! Taking advantage and slacking off were ye? If we be late opening ye'll be doin' dishes and swabbing floors for a week! Move...Move...MOVE!" **The girls ran like they were pursued by the veritable Furies at her bellow.

As the tavern was opening for the evening's customers a handsome God dressed like a dandy, poked a head topped by a travelers hat adorned with a feather inside. Syr was just about to take her station at the door. "Why good evening Lord Hermes!" she said brightly. Seeing a blue haired, perpetually tired looking woman in glasses behind the Deity she turned and smiled. "And good evening to you Miss Asfi! We were just about to open for dinner, so please enter!" The girl gave them both a polite bow. "Two coming in!"

Hermes gave Syr a toothy smile displaying too perfect teeth. "Why good evening to you as well Miss Syr! You look beautiful as always tonight!" He dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "Oh! Marry me please!" The girl hid her mouth behind her hand and gave a light giggle. Asfi Andromeda gave a long suffering groan and pushed her God through the door. The pair made their way to the bar and took seats in front of Moma Mia.

"May we have two glasses of your fermented fruit wine please, Mia?" Hermes asked. The dwarf nodded and like magic a pair of containers made their appearance in front of them.

Asfi poked her God in the ribs with her elbow. "You know I would have preferred black tea!" she hissed in his ear. Mia winked at the woman. The blue haired woman blinked and looked at the mug in front of her. Steam was gently rising from it.

Moma Mia gave a volcanic chuckle. "I remember all my regulars' drinks Asfi!" The blue haired woman pushed her glasses which had slid down her nose slightly back up and gave the dwarf a relieved smile. Mia leaned on the bar. "Now then Lord Hermes...That will be one hundred thousand valis." The God's and his companion's faces froze in shock. "Or..." Mia's face was right in front of Hermes'. "One hundred valis and you can repay me for loaning Lyu to you for that little excursion to the eighteenth floor. I still have a business to run you know!" Asfi and her God shared a look and the woman nodded.

Hermes gave a theatrical groan. A muttered conversation followed. Then he turned to the blue haired woman. "Can you handle that Andromeda?" She nodded. "If this is to help Bell and Hestia I've no problem with it Mia." he said quietly. "And I'll still consider that marker outstanding. I have my own reasons for taking this job. It will probably take a day or two." The God saw an opportunity to help his unwilling protege's development. Asfi gave the dwarf a smile, drank her black tea and headed back out the door. The God settled himself to watch the evening's entertainment provided by the returning Adventurers as the staff girls lit the magic-stone lamps. Syr watched the woman head up the street. Her silver eyes were considering.

It was slightly longer than the promised two days. This time it was the early morning when Hermes and Asfi Andromeda returned to The Benevolent Mistress. Syr and the other staff girls were just finishing their breakfast when they heard the bell on the door ring. "Wha? How? Meeeow! Too EARRRLY" Chloe yawned, displaying a set of needle like canines. The other girls all looked at each other as Moma Mia stormed out of the kitchen into the tap room. When she spotted who her visitors were she silently waved them forward.

Her voice erupted. **"Syr! Ye lazy girl! Fergot to lock the door did ye when we closed last night? I'll have ye scrubbing floors all day t'day!**" She gave the pair at the door a wink and gestured them to come to where they'd be out of sight of the kitchen. "**We nae be open yet s'I'll just thank ye to leave the way ye entered! Come back for lunch!**" Ashi returned the wink, slammed the door so the bell would ring again and moved to stand next to Hermes. The God put a piece of parchment on the bar as Andromeda placed a skeleton key back in her belt pouch. The greatest magic item maker of her generation had found no difficulty with the front door lock. Moma nodded then put the parchment in her apron. She moved to block the line of sight from the kitchen. Her huge frame shielded the God and his companion as they made their way to the door. The pair slipped out as she made an ostentatious display of opening the portal and looking into the street. They hadn't anticipated the presence of the staff at breakfast, intending to leave the missive on the bar. "**HMMPH! A pox on all early birds! Th'hours are plainly marked!** She threw the door shut almost breaking it. Taking the master key from her belt she bolted it and returned to the kitchen.**"Lyu! I think it be about time ye visited floor eighteen again, aye? **

The elf's eyes widened slightly. Always quick on the uptake, her face smoothed into an impenetrable mask. "Yes Moma!" she said as she nodded. "Thank you!"

Syr looked across the table at her best friend. She knew she had locked up properly the night before. The only member of the staff not living at the tavern, she had shaken the door on the way out to be certain it was properly secured. She also knew her friend had always been the one to ask for time off to visit her _Familia's _grave on floor eighteen. Something was going on. She resolved silently to ask Lyu about it. She wanted to be sure her friend wasn't walking into trouble and if she was, to help any way she could.

The day progressed as usual. Ruona, Chloe and Ahnya had apparently not noticed the inconsistency. They did spot that Moma Mia had made good on her threat. Syr trudged back and forth mop and bucket in hand before she took her spot at the door for the lunch hours. The girl's face was doleful and she sniffled at the fumes from the strong soap. The vision provoked a mighty sense of amusement in everyone except Lyu. She felt bad for her friend. Ever diligent she had checked the door before retiring. The elf had no idea why the door was open but she knew the girl wasn't at fault. Quietly she obtained a second mop and bucket and pitched in to help Syr out. The platinum haired girl threw her friend a grateful glance. Moma Mia studiously ignored this deviation from her routine.

Thorson Ironhand, The God Killer, Paladin of Nemesis was working with Abigail in the salle. Mellicent and Elorandil stood watchfully at one side of the room. The girl was sweating profusely but the old man wasn't even breathing hard. "You almost have it Abby!" he said. "Why not take a rest and watch Elli. Perhaps you can see room for improvement." The child moved with leaden feet to a bench and sat down. Panting she watched as her Big Brother gestured Elorandil from her position. He was a hard task master and she was frustrated at learning swordsmanship so slowly.

The elf trotted to the center of the floor with a huge grin. "Ready Boss?" She took her stance, then suddenly leaped into the air, swinging her practice sword at his head. The Paladin's practice blade came up under her legs as his body twitched to the side. The elf was suddenly flying upside down to land on her back. Her breath came out with a 'woosh' and she found herself looking up at an amused old man as he leaned on the wooden blade. She still wasn't able to touch the Master Swordsman.

"That wasn't the move I was trying to teach her, but it was a laudable effort. Shall we try it again, properly this time?" He extended a hand and lifted her to her feet effortlessly. The elf chuckled, took a deep breath and resumed her stance. His face became serious. "Now watch closely Abigail! One!..."His blade snaked out to strike Elorandil's hand. "...Two!" The point of the blade came down to touch the side of Elli's knee. "...Three!" The point came up under her extended arm to land in her armpit. He looked over and the girl nodded. "All right Elli...faster this time.." The blade flashed quicker. This time the elf dropped her sword. As it hit her knee she allowed her leg to drop. At the third hit her sword arm dropped to her side. "You see Abby? You don't have to kill an opponent. Elli would have been disarmed and immobile. This would give you time to run away." He walked over and sat on the bench. His face was still serious. "There's nothing wrong or cowardly about running from a superior opponent." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I would miss you daughter!" The child smiled and whispered back "Yes Da!" Elorandil's and Mellicent's sets of ears both twitched and they shared a smile.

As the elf and renart left the salle and walked down the hallway Mellicent's face was a study in conflicting emotions. "Sister...you know of my feelings for My Lord. He obviously loves Abigail...do you think there will ever be room in his heart for me?" The elf stopped. Seeing a storeroom near at hand she took the renart gently by the arm, opened the door and led Mellicent inside. The room full of sacks and crates was softly illuminated by a single magic-stone lantern. The Fox-kin now had a trickle of tears on her cheeks as Elorandil closed the door. The elf folded her in her arms and whispered in her ear.

"My Lady...Sister...let your heart rest easy. The Boss is a hard, hard man. He carries tremendous pain. You remember the story I told you about how he and I first met?" Mellicent nodded. "He scared me. So much potential for destruction." Elli continued. "But I've learned there is another side to him, one he seldom shows. If he was simply 'hard' he would have killed me and thrown my body out the window. Yet he took the time to learn my circumstances and extend a helping hand. You recall what he said that day on the road to Eluria?"

The renart rested her head on the elf's shoulder, her tears flowing into the rogue's leathers and she nodded again. Elorandil slowly stroked the Fox-kin's hair. "My Lady, he meant every word. He would have strode into that city and it would have been shaken to its foundations, like a great wolf with a rabbit...What is that if not love? He would have courted death for you. The Boss would do the same for any of us. Abby has opened the door to his softer side...if only a crack. The Boss's enemies call him a monster because of his power. You and I and all the others... the others he's saved ...know better! This I can say with absolute assurance: that man loves us all. We are ALLin his heart. But he needs that armor around his soul to protect those he loves. His capacity for love is as great as that destructive side. He will march into the worst perils this world can offer, blade in hand and stand on our behalf, spitting in its eye!"

The elf's own eyes were wet. "Come now...dry your tears. If the Boss sees you like this he'll worry!"

Mellicent raised her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve."You love him too don't you?" The rogue smiled and nodded once. "Thank you Elorandil." she whispered in the elf's ear and kissed her on the cheek. They hugged then the two women went back to the hall. In her office Goddess Nemesis looked at the ceiling for a moment then she too smiled. Her _Familia_ members were good at healing hearts.

Moma Mia cast an appraising glance around the tavern after the final customer left. The girls had completed cleaning up. She locked the door. Seeing the green haired elf about to leave by the rear door into the courtyard she beckoned. Lyu stopped and came back. "Yes Moma?" her usually refined features displayed a certain curiosity.

"Come to my room after everyone gaes t'bed. I've a special job th'needs doing. It'll require ye're partic'lar talents." The dwarf said quietly. She then moved to the stairs leading to the upper floors. The elf stood there lost in thought. Then she shrugged. Mia was her boss so she'd have to hear her out.

Lyu climbed the stairs to her room on the second floor of the outbuilding where the staff girls lived. Her quarters were spartan, containing only a futon, blanket and her clothing along with her adventuring gear. She was astonished to see Syr sitting on the futon in the moonlight when she opened the door. Her friend placed her finger to her lips then smilingly patted the futon next to her. Nodding the elf gracefully took a position next to the other girl

Leaning in Syr whispered. "I'm not sure what's going on Lyu...but I know something is. Moma isn't acting like her usual self. I know too that you just got back from the thirty-seventh floor." The girl's face took on a distressed look "You arn't completely recovered yet. You are not planning to do something dangerous so soon are you?"

The elf shook her head. "No Syr. I'm not sure what is happening either but I believe it has roots in the visit of Lord Hermes and Asfi Andromeda or perhaps...Lady Hephaistos." She was touched at her friend's concern. "I promise I won't do anything dangerous. What ever is going on I'll go ask Moma about.

Syr smiled. "I'd better be going. Promise me you'll tell me if there's anything I can do to help? After our expedition to that casino, you know I'll be glad to be of assistance!" She gave a soft giggle. "That was fun!" Lyu nodded. The platinum haired girl gave her friend a bright smile. "Good night then!" she whispered finally and quietly left the elf's room. She softly made her way to the kitchen door leading to the alley next to the building and slid out into the moonlit night. She made certain the door was properly locked behind her.

Lyu silently navigated the stairs to Mia's quarters. She had slipped out of her room after all the other staff except Syr were in their rooms.. It was an area of The Benevolent Mistress she had never been in. She doubted any of Moma's girls had. Quietly she knocked on the door which was opened. A hand gestured her in. Slipping inside the elf found herself face to face with her employer who silently pointed to the chair. Lyu obediently sat as the dwarf turned to the desk and picked up an envelope. Her eyes widened in surprise as the dwarf actually whispered. She would never have believed it possible!

Mia held out the envelope. "I need you to deliver this to your Cousin Thorson." The normally composed elf's mouth dropped open and she started to gasp in surprise. A huge hand shot out and covered her mouth. Her head was pinioned in a vise. Her memory flashed back to the first day she had awoken in the tavern and Mia had grabbed her head. The dwarf's strength was undeniable. Moma raised a finger to her lips. "It's a secret silly girl!" she whispered sharply. The hand was released and the elf nodded her understanding as she took the envelope.

"How am I supposed to find him?" She asked in her own whisper.

The dwarf picked up a piece of parchment off her desk flourishing it under Lyu's nose. "Directions." Lyu cocked her head, her eyes questioning. "A Deity owed me a favor. Lord Hermes got these for me." Mia's grin was positively evil. "As far as the other girls are concerned you're going down on one of your usual trips to floor eighteen." A huge finger poked the elf in the shoulder rocking her in her seat. "I WILL expect you back! Your debt isn't paid yet!" Moma Mia winked.

Lyu started to agree when a thought jarred her. "Moma...wait. Are you sure you want me to do this?" the elf whispered. An uncharacteristic flutter of panic settled into her chest. "My Goddess Astrea is staying with her sister Goddess, the Goddess Nemesis. She is head of my Cousin's _Familia._" A bead of cold sweat rolled down her back. She looked at the dwarf imploringly. "You know my history...what Gale Wind has done. I cannot face My Lady Goddess again!" her voice was an almost hysterical whisper.

Mia knelt down next to the chair. She put her hands on the elf's shoulders and shook her like a rag. "Lyu! You're an Adventurer girl! You survived the thirty-seventh floor! I wasn't going to mention this but this letter is to help your friend Bell Cranell and his _Familia_!" The dwarf's face and whisper were fierce. You owe that boy and you owe this to yourself! Gale Wind is dead! You are Lyu Leon, one of MY girls! So you will do this thing!"

Lyu's eyes opened wide. The warmth she felt whenever she thought of Bell stilled her heart. "Yes Moma!" she whispered back in her tiniest voice.

Mia sat at her desk and penned a quick if cryptic note. "Order for special wine placed. Expect delivery in a few days-M" She would send it to the _Hephaistos Familia_ shop by messenger in the morning. By arrangement Lyu would leave after breakfast. She would then leave the city secretly after dark.

The following day Hephaistos was strolling through the streets uncommonly pleased with herself. She stopped finding herself in the vicinity of The Benevolent Mistress. Suddenly she spotted Hermes approaching from the opposite direction. He also saw her and waved. The Goddess gave a little moue of distaste. Hermes tried to project an image of an 'honest broker'...a neutral party. Hephaistos remembered the God as one of the greatest schemers in Tenki. She was no stranger to scheming herself but her stratagems tended to be fairly straightforward. Her smith's heart distrusted him. She was about to turn away when Hermes began to jog in her direction. Asfi Andromeda was as always puffing along behind the dandy God. Hephaistos resigned herself to at least being civil.

"My dear Goddess! What a pleasant surprise! I was going to come see you later today but serendipity has raised its head!" Hermes flashed his toothy grin and took her by the arm. He swept off his travelers hat and pointed it in the direction of the alley leading to the tavern's kitchen. "Let's just step over there and talk a moment. I promise you won't be disappointed!" Hephaistos heaved a silent sigh and allowed herself to be pulled into the quiet spot.

She put her hands on her hips. Her good eye was jaundiced as she looked at the God. "All right Hermes. You wanted to talk so make it brief! I've got work piling up!"

The God Hermes laughed. "And yet here you are, sniffing around a tavern at the crack of dawn. My, My! It seems Mia's fermented fruit wine has claimed another fan!" His laughter was obnoxious and the Goddess of the Forge wanted to slap him. Asfi wanted to slap the back of his head. The women's faces became congested. For once a Goddess and a Child shared a common desire. Hermes sensing this took a step back and raised his hands. "Now, now ladies...no violence!" His grin turned serious. "I just wanted to let you know I was aware of my dear friend Hestia's dilemma. I also know the steps you took to resolve it. I approve." His grin returned. "I've done what I can to speed your little plan along!"

Hephaistos' look was thunderous. Her hand was itching for one of her hammers. "Your 'dear friend Hestia' Hermes? Your haven't spoken to her for more than six sentences in a century! Hah! Get away from me." Andromeda grabbed the back of his coat and dragged the laughing God back into the street. Fortunately it was early enough in the day that only a few scattered citizens saw the image of Asfi standing in the street waving her finger under her God's nose. Hephaistos took the opportunity to slip out of the alley. Purposefully she started for Takemakizuchi's residence. She knocked on his door. "Take...we need to talk."

When Hephaistos returned to her main shop and store on Adventurers Way she found a messenger waiting for her. Reading the note she sighed. It was too late to change plans now. Hermes' involvement boded to make a simple favor potentially complicated. She hoped he'd keep his fingers out of it but she doubted it. She and Takemakizuchi hadn't told Hestia yet. They'd have to soon.

Lyu packed her supplies and tucked her short swords into the back of her belt. She donned her hooded green cape and gave a final look around the room to be sure her preparations were complete. She had replaced her battle clothes which had been destroyed on floor thirty-seven by the wormwell, taking out a loan from Moma Mia to do so. She missed her beloved wooden sword Ars Lumena but that irreplaceable partner was gone, lost to the attack on floor twenty-seven by Juggernaut. Her heart still ached as she remembered the efforts of her friend Bell Cranell to bring her back alive. She shook her head to clear it. If this mission would help him she would count it as partial repayment for those efforts whatever the cost to herself might be. Her sense of honor demanded it. The elf checked her small tubular backpack.

After she had made her sure everything was ready Lyu ate breakfast, said farewell to her coworkers and made her way through West Main to Central Park. Syr had watched her departure with troubled eyes. She had whispered in her friends ear on the way out the door. "Be careful Lyu!" The green haired girl had given Syr one of her refined smiles as she left.

Lyu crossed the park and entered Babel. She noted the many Adventurers entering the dungeon with approval. It seemed the disaster in the Water Capital had receded enough in their collective memories for everyone to get back to business as usual. Lyu spent the day on the upper floors. She efficiently filled her pouch with magic-stones as she slaughtered one monster after another. The elf knew that her friend was right. Lyu still HADN'T recovered completely. This proved an excellent opportunity for her to reacquire her former level of skill.

Once her pouch was full the girl retreated to the top of the stairs between floors nine and ten. Her muscles were sore and Lyu shook her head in obvious discontent as she nibbled rations from her backpack. Taking the parchment with the directions from inside her battle tunic she reviewed the included map in the dim light. Her finger traced the suggested path and she gave a refined snort. It was plain to see whoever had drafted the directions was no elf. Her finger traced a straight path from Orario through Deep Forest Seoro to her destination. "One day each way at most" she said to herself with deep satisfaction. Those having to use the forest paths would need five. Horses were slow but she was not.

Getting to her feet with a repressed groan the girl stuffed the parchment back into her tunic and made her way back through the upper floors. En-route she passed a battle party from _Loki Familia_. It appeared they were embarking on another expedition. She nodded politely to them and courteously stood aside to give them the right of way. Finn briefly returned her nod with a quick smile. Riveria too gave her fellow elf a brief smile as she passed. Once they had snaked their way down the passage Lyu resumed her walk. She knew there would be few if any monsters ahead. The large number of _Loki Familia _members would have driven them into the deepest recesses for all their blood thirsty nature.

Trudging up the stairs to the lobby Lyu took the opportunity to trade her stones at her exchange. She still had that loan from Moma Mia to pay off. The elf doubted the dwarf would consider this delivery as payment in kind. As she gazed out into Central Park she realized she still had some time and her internal clock told her the daytime Adventurers would probably be leaving soon. She should do the same. She slipped out into the park and made her way through the alleys behind Adventurers Way to a certain disused set of stairs on the northern perimeter of the city wall. Bell had told her about them, volunteering that was where he, Aiz and Tiona had trained. She settled down behind several crates to wait.

When full darkness fell she allowed her eyes to adjust and tiptoed to a weather beaten door. Her Adventurer's instincts rebelled at the shriek of rusty hinges. Wincing at the noise she climbed the stairs and moved to the wall's edge. Taking a bearing on her first checkpoint she flung her arms out to the sides and jumped. The elf made a graceful somersault in the air. Landing with flexed knees, under the stars Lyu began to run like the wind she was named for towards the edge of the woods her feet flashing in the moonlight.

Lyu flew like a great eagle through the woods. She vaulted streams. Where her path was obstructed she took to the trees. From branch to branch the fairy leaped. The dryads of Seoro rejoiced at the return of a sister. The gale of her wind was a hurricane. As dawn broke she returned to the floor of the woods. Her destination was only a short distance now. She walked quietly along the final path regaining her breath and her strength. She prayed to The Holy Tree for courage in what was to come.

The Guard sentries on the main gate caught a flash of movement through the trees. Suddenly a green haired elf girl in battle clothes and a green hooded cape walked to the gate. "Halt! Who goes there? State your business!" an unseen guard ordered. Several bows were drawn. The girl could hear the creak.

The elf stood quietly arms at her side in a nonthreatening posture. "My name is Lyu Leon! I come with a letter for Sir Thorson Ironhand!" Her clear voice echoed her reply.

The gate slowly opened to reveal the officer of the watch and several of his men. "Good day My Lady Leon. I will be happy to deliver that letter on your behalf?" He gave her a polite bow and a smile.

Lyu shook her head. "My regrets, but I would rather do so myself. Would you be good enough to send for Sir Thorson?"

The officer nodded. "I understand My Lady. He shall be summoned. Please wait outside the gate." One of his men ran off to notify the Paladin of this unlikely visitor. This was not the first time a stranger had arrived unexpectedly however. Procedures were in place. The gate closed. Lyu stood waiting patiently. She could feel the watchful gaze of the archers on her from their places of concealment. She nodded to herself in silent approval of their precautions. Her sharp hearing could detect the movement of additional men behind the gate. They were obviously ready for any eventuality.

The messenger found the Paladin in the library where he was refreshing his memory on certain monster types. He looked up from the ancient tomes with a smile on his face as he put his glasses away. "Lady Leon? Of course...I'll be right there. As he limped briskly down the corridor he encountered Elorandil coming the other way. "It seems we have a visitor Elli, would you be kind enough to let the Goddesses know?"

" Yessir Boss!" She gave a polite nod and hurried off.

In her quarters Goddess Astrea felt the proximity of her last Child's blessing. Her heart sang in joy. She had loved all the Children of her _Familia _deeply and she rejoiced at the prodigal's return. Goddess Nemesis felt her sister's happiness. She too rejoiced. She had felt Astrea's pain. It was a pain she knew well. She remembered Rolan fondly and still mourned his loss. Thorson's presence had helped.

When the Paladin arrived at the gate he observed the guard's state of readiness with approval. His training and orders had borne proper fruit. "It's all right Lieutenant, I know this elf. You can have the men stand easy and open the gate." Slowly the portal swung open, the soldiers moving to the sides. Framed in the opening was a familiar figure. Thorson swept into a courtly bow. "Greetings My Lady Leon! Blessings of the Holy Tree upon you. I bid you welcome to our home. Please enter and partake of our hospitality!" he intoned in high elven once again.

Lyu bowed in return. "Blessings of the Holy Tree upon you and your _Familia _My Lord." she replied. She only moved to reach into her pouch and extract an envelope. "I bring this to you from Orario My Lord." Thorson reached out and took the letter. The girl's courage failed her at the last minute. "I...I regret I cannot accept your kind invitation My Lord." Her lips quivered. Spinning around she bolted into the woods. The Lieutenant's mouth opened to order is men to fire.

"HOLD! Stand down all!" The Paladin's shouted order froze all his men in position. Like a sight-hound he was hard after the fleeing elf. Quickly the old man began to overtake her in spite of her speed. "Cousin Lyu! **S-T-O-P!**" His Command Voice rang through the trees. Lyu's feet slid unwillingly to a halt as she felt the authority in that order settle like a leash around her neck. In all her life she had never felt it's like...not even from Alize. She turned towards the approaching old man.

The Paladin stopped two steps away. They were well out of sight of the gate. He gave the girl a gentle smile. Spotting a log a short distance away he limped to it and sat down. "My Lady...there's no need for you to run away." Thorson patted the log. "Come. Sit down and let's talk calmly. I'm too old to be chasing young ladies through the woods, even one as pretty as you!" Regaining her composure the elf gave a light laugh and she sat on the log. Thorson slid away slightly. The girl looked at the soft sunlight and listened to the quiet chirping of the birds. Her heart quieted and her reserve returned.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry My Lord. It seems I'm not as brave an Adventurer as I thought I was and others believed me to be!" Her face had a look of sadness as she took stock of her failure.

The Paladin shook his head in turn. "My Lady Leon... Cousin Lyu...you are one of the bravest and most honorable people I know. I know the demons that ride your shoulders." The girl's face was locked in shock. The old man gave a bitter laugh. "Oh yes. Goddess Astrea told me all about Gale Wind after I got back from Orario with Abigail. Your Lady Goddess asked me to help if I could." Thorson's voice became iron hard. "I would have done the same if I had been in your boots. The loss of your Sisters cried out for retribution."

The elf's mouth opened and she started to rise. The Paladin's hand came up and she settled back. "Cousin, I know those demons well. Those and worse ride MY shoulders every day. If it had been me, Orario might have burned, drowned in a sea of blood. It happened once before though not by my doing. It was due to my own failure of control...which is why I understand you perfectly." He reached out and took her hand. Lyu was startled but she did not reject the touch. His ancient hand was warm. Then she remembered a night on South Main street and the towering cold fire of his rage. She understood him in turn. The memory smashed her reserve to dust. Her head bowed and a single tear dropped onto their hands.

"Cousin Lyu...I know you have been atoning for Gale Wind a long time. Too long perhaps." Thorson's voice was as warm as his hand. "You have carried that burden so long you have failed to see where the journey has brought you. You lost Sisters, but have gained new ones I believe."

The elf's head came up with a question in her eyes. The Paladin reached out with his other hand and gently wiped away her tears. "Think about it. You have all the girls at The Benevolent Mistress. Do they know about Gale Wind's history?" Lyu nodded slowly in dawning comprehension. "They have not driven you away. Moma Mia has not sent you out into the night. They have all accepted you and given you a place for your heart to heal. Perhaps you have other friends who have done the same." Unbidden the face of an innocent white haired rabbit rose in her heart and she gave a tremulous smile of agreement. Bell too had accepted her without reservation. He and his _Familia_ as well as the other members of his expeditionhad come to her help and almost died because he believed in her. She had considered the situation subconsciously but her Cousin's words struck home. She was amazed to find them true.

The old man rose still holding her hand. "Please trust me My Lady. I did not know your situation when we first met. I could feel there was something amiss but it was not my place to pry. I beg you to remember what I said when we parted. Come back to our home and let your soul complete the healing your new family has begun. Meet with your Goddess and ease Her pain. Let Her ease yours in turn. You are Her last Child. We both understand the pain of loss, you and I. Hers is like the sea to a mill pond. I give you my word, upon my own soul...all will be well. I will stand with you in this. Then you will return to your sisters and friends." His voice was full of reassurance. It sank into the girl like a warming fire.

The elf nodded, then went to a knee still holding his hand. A breeze ruffled her hair and caressed her ears. It was as if the forest itself was whispering to her. "Thank you My Lord. Let it be as you say!" She brought his hand to her forehead in almost a gesture of fealty. Rising she released her grip and they started back. When the pair reached the gate their bodies were the distance apart propriety required but the elf's heart lay trustingly in an old man's hands.

Abigail was waiting there when they arrived. "Cousin LLLYYYUU!" the girl squealed in delight. She charged out and flung her arms around the elf's neck. Lyu's heart smiled. Here was another who accepted her without holding anything back.

"Hello Abby...I've missed you Little Cousin!" To her own surprise she didn't shy away and she found that she truly had. She gave the girl a warm hug as she looked down. The Paladin looked on with his wise gray eyes.

"Come My Ladies, let us go inside. There are others waiting to greet our guest!" His arm swept out in a bow and he gestured to the wide open gate. He smiled to himself as Abigail and Lyu walked through it.

When they entered the main portion of the manor Lyu observed that this structure was actually an ancient temple, the ruins of which had been converted and fortified. Areas of ancient stonework blended seamlessly with new construction. The effect was quite pleasing. Her experienced eyes used to assessing the terrain in the dungeon told her this was dwarf work. Only they or _Gobinau Familia _could do work that fine. They were now underground and there were no windows. Magic-stone lamps hung on the walls at intervals. She wondered where the magic-stones came from when they wore out. The observations and questions distracted Lyu from the meeting to come. Thorson's assurances and presence had bolstered her courage but there was still a small worm of fear coiled in her stomach.

Abby was walking beside her as was the Paladin, chattering volubly eager to show off all the features of her home to her Cousin. Her hands flew about as she excitedly pointed to one thing or another. The elf looked over at her Little Cousin then over at the old man. The two shared a smile. The Paladin gave a philosophical shrug. That tiny worm in her stomach uncoiled slightly.

As they walked they passed numerous members of the Guard on patrol. All the soldiers came to attention and saluted. "Welcome My Lady" was on every lip. Abby broke off her endless stream of commentary to greet each guard politely.

Lyu was surprised and she turned again to Thorson. Her eyebrow raised itself. "You're family!" His whisper was only audible to her elven ears. He winked. The worm uncoiled itself a bit more.

Finally they came to a door on the first floor. Thorson pulled the party to a stop. The old man put his hand on Lyu's shoulder. "It's time Cousin." He turned to Abigail who had immediately recognized where they were. It was Astrea's office. "Please wait out here Abby. Lyu has an important meeting." The girl nodded. "Come young one and remember both my words and my promise" he said to the elf in high elven. Abigail was a bit confused but she obediently stood back as the old man opened the door. The worm in Lyu's stomach had assumed dragon like proportions. The Paladin took the elf by the hand and led her in.

Astrea was standing in front of her desk as the door opened. The Paladin and Lyu stood there for a moment. The old man could feel the tension in her hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze. The Goddess opened her arms with a gentle smile. "Welcome home Daughter!" Lyu released Thorson's hand then took a few hesitant steps. Her reserve broke like shattered crystal. Heaving great sobs with tears rolling down her face she threw herself into the Goddess's arms. Astrea wrapped a shaking body in her embrace and her love blazed like a beacon. "All is well My Child...All is forgiven!" Her whisper was like the rolling of a wave. She gave the Paladin a smile. He bowed his head in respect his own smile plain. Quietly he stepped into the hall and gently closed the door.

Abigail was waiting in the corridor. Her eyes asked a silent question. Thorson put his hands on her shoulders. "I think it will be fine Abby." He went on to explain. Lyu's and Astrea's reunion took more than two hours.

The Paladin was standing next to the door when Lyu emerged. When he had heard movement in the office he had sent Abby to ask the other _Familia_ members to meet in the Hall of Audience. That was where visitors to their home were formally greeted. This meeting had been a personal matter. He bowed to the elf and gestured wordlessly down the hall. The girl returned his bow with rather a bemused smile. Her eyes were dry but she seemed preoccupied. When they arrived at the Hall all the _Familia_ members were present with Goddess Nemesis standing atop the dais. Abigail had even taken time to change into her 'formal' blouse and skirt. Lyu's and the Paladin's measured pace had also given time for the other Brothers and Sisters to scramble into their Court attire. A line of the Guard, fully armed and armored, stood along one side.

The room appeared to have been the main worship center. A statue of a Goddess with it's top half missing stood at the very back. Lyu could barely make out the ancient remains of what might have been an alter. Just in front of the pile were a pair of thrones one slightly shorter than the other. Thorson and his Cousin stopped at the foot of the steps. Drawing himself to attention and bowing the old man spoke. "My Goddess...I have the honor to present to you Lady Lyu Leon of Orario and member of _Astrea Familia_ once called Gale Wind. She has brought a letter and I have had the presumption to offer her hospitality on your behalf."

Nemesis smiled regally. "I bid you welcome Lady Leon! My sister Astrea has spoken of you often. I hope you will see your way clear to take salt with us and stay the night. Sir Thorson and I will read your letter and give you my answer in the morning. Sir Thorson will arrange a room for you.

Lyu took a step forward and went to a knee. "I thank you Goddess." Her head bowed in respect. "I gladly accept your offer and will await your answer."

Nemesis looked to the Paladin. "Sir Thorson, please see to our guest's comfort and bring the letter to my office afterwards. We will speak of it then. This audience is concluded."

The old man nodded. "As you command My Goddess." The deity turned and swept out of the hall her black and white gown whispering across the floor as Lyu returned to her feet. "Come My Lady...let me show you to the dining hall. I believe the cooks have prepared Pot-Au-Feu for lunch...I fear it won't be as good as Moma's but we'll do our best!" Thorson and Abby shared a grin as the other members gathered around to offer their greetings.

The Paladin guided Lyu to the dining hall. The Pot-Au-Feu was indeed a step below that of The Benevolent Mistress but was still very tasty. He left everyone talking animatedly although Lyu gave polite answers. It was plain as a pike-staff she was not being standoffish. However the natural reserve of her people caused her to appear that way. Thorson remembered Riveria with a silent grin. He had left Abby to finish the tour of their home after lunch. He saw to it that a room would be made ready on his way to his meeting with Goddess Nemesis. Arriving at her office, he pulled the letter from his tunic and knocked politely.

"Come!" the Goddess's voice rang out. The old man opened the door, limped over to the desk and placed the letter on it.

"The letter My Goddess." His voice was respectful.

The Goddess laughed and she waved at a chair. "Sit Thorson! We're not at Hall now. We've known each other too long for formality at this point. Sit and be comfortable man while I see what new troubles have washed up at our door!" The Paladin answered her laugh with one of his own and sat down, his grin rueful. It was hard for an old dog to learn new tricks.

Nemesis slit the envelope open. Extracting a leaf of parchment she skimmed the page of hieroglyphs quickly. Returning to the top she read them more slowly. Leaning back she tapped the envelope against her lips lost in thought for a few seconds. Then she leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk. Her face became almost playful. "Well, Well! How do you fancy a stint as a butler old friend?" For not the first time in his long life the old man was struck speechless.

The Goddess waved the letter gently. "This is from Goddess Hephaistos in Orario looking for some assistance. It seems a friend of hers is in need of some help. Goddess Hestia and her _Familia_." Nemesis leaned back in her chair. "I remember Hestia from Tenki. Our realms didn't overlap though. Her areas of responsibility were virgins and home hearth fires. I remember that she was more interested in reading and playing with her friend Bridgett then in fulfilling her Godly duties."

Nemesis laughed. "She was a bit of an air head. Still...her heart's warm and in the right place. I wasn't aware she'd come to Geki. It seems she needs someone to watch over her home here while her Children are in the dungeon. It might be a lengthy mission but do you think you could handle it? Perhaps you could give her Children a bit of help along the way?" The Goddess smiled gently. "I won't order this my friend. I know you have responsibilities and connections here. I leave the decision to you."

Thorson thought long and hard for several minutes while stroking his mustaches, then visibly came to a decision. He nodded. "I'll do it My Lady Goddess." His face became hard. "You remember my report of the situation in Orario of course. I believe anything that will bolster the strength of the _Familias _will be instrumental in staving off Ragnarok. Neither you nor I wish to see the Dark Times return. I will not see innocents suffer like that again!" His resolution was strong and even the Goddess felt the old soldier's strength of will. "The other members can see to your protection and deal with any unforeseen occurrences. Mellicent and Elli can look after Abby while I'm gone. " He got to his feet. "If you wish to draft your reply I'll see to it that it returns to Orario with Lady Leon." Nemesis drew a blank sheet of parchment from her desk. Swiftly she began writing hieroglyphs.

Thorson found Lyu sitting in the herberium. After Abby had finished showing her around and where her room was, she asked the child to let her sit here a bit. She needed time to digest what her Goddess had told her when she updated her Falna. To her surprise Astrea had told her with a gentle hug that she was on the cusp of leveling up to level five. The elf sat thinking among the smells of forest flowers with the starlight shining down through the glass. She'd missed dinner but everyone seemed to understand her need for solitude.

The Paladin stopped two paces away from where she sat on a bench and softly cleared his throat. Lyu's head snapped around and her body tensed in an Adventurer's automatic reaction. Seeing who it was she visibly relaxed. "Excuse me My Lady. I regret the interruption." He gestured towards her bench. "May I?"

Lyu chuckled. "Of course! This is your home after all! I am merely a guest! And there is no need for formality between us when we are alone Cousin Thorson! You and I have opened our hearts to each other there in Seoro. I am comfortable with less distance."

Thorson sat down with an answering chuckle of his own." True Cousin Lyu and as a guest I am happy to see to your comfort. It was My Goddess's will!" He withdrew Nemesis' envelope from his tunic and handed it to her. "I don't believe you need wait for morning to receive this in a formal setting. I am happy to provide you with the gist of it. I will be going to Orario in answer to the letter you brought."

Lyu softly released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Thank you Cousin. I don't know the details of the letter I was entrusted with, but I do know it was intended to help a friend's _Familia. _His name is Bell Cranell and he saved my life. I owe him a life in return!" Her face became stern "Is he in trouble Cousin Thorson?"

Thorson reached out and took her hand. "Lyu...if you feel indebted to the lad to that extent...I give you my word. He isn't in trouble. If I am also indebted to him for the life of a Cousin, rest assured I will see to it he is protected. His _Familia_ needs assistance in guarding their home while they are in the dungeon. I will see to that as well. Again I ask that you trust me Cousin."

The elf gently withdrew her hand. Once again she had felt the warmth of his heart through that strong old hand. Her head inclined and she whispered softly. "Thank you My Lord. I know of no one I would trust more with the safety of my friend." Rising she gave the Paladin her deepest and most respectful bow. Turning on her heel she started off to her room.

Later that night Abigail walked down the corridor of the residential section on bare feet. Lyu's room was at a "t" intersection. To the east stairs led to the kitchens and dining hall. To the west stairs led up to the Guard barracks and down to the armory. To the south a wider corridor led to the main Hall of Audience. Along the sides opened her room, her Big Brother's room and the residences of the Goddesses. The other _Familia _members had rooms on either side of Lyu's.

The child was worried about her Cousin. She knocked softly on the door then opened it. The elf was wide awake, her blue eyes glowing in the light of a wall mounted magic-stone lamp. Abby moved quietly to the bed and knelt down.

"Cousin Lyu? I came to make sure you were all right." The young girl's face was troubled.

Lyu gave a small smile. "I'm fine Abby, thank you for worrying."

Abigail looked doubtfully at her Cousin. "Are you sure? You missed dinner. And Big Brother said some bad things happened to you and that's why you ran away this morning. That you were scared more bad things would happen. He said you were afraid your Goddess would be mad at you. That was why he ran after you." Her gamin grin made a brief appearance. "He's fast isn't he?" Lyu nodded with a tiny smile of her own, remembering the headlong charge across the roofs to South Main. Abigail's face became thoughtful. "I don't understand why you thought your Goddess would be angry with you...She's nice. I like her. Ever since I came to the _Familia_ both she and my Goddess have been very kind to me."

Lyu's mouth opened. Her honor demanded truth here. "Yes Abigail, My Lady Goddess IS kind. But Sir Thorson was right. Bad things did happen to me. I lost all the Sisters of my _Familia _in the dungeon. An enemy _Familia _set a trap for us. A tremendously powerful, horrible monster killed them all. I was the only survivor. So I took my revenge. I hunted the members of that _Familia _down and killed them with my own hands. I almost died. I wanted to die. I thought it would be justice for what I'd done. I feared my Goddess wouldn't forgive me for losing control and killing all those people. I was wrong...it didn't bring my Sisters back." Her face grew pinched and pale as old memories surfaced. Her eyes had a haunted, trapped look to them.

Abby nodded. She remembered her own fear, pain and anger when she was raped; and her father and sister died. She remembered asking the Paladin to take her with him to kill all those at Moonfall Tower. He had refused. Seeing her Cousin Lyu and hearing her story Abigail was glad of it. Instead he had brought her here and given her love and a new family. Abby knew she wanted to help her Cousin...to do something for her to give her the same sort of comfort her Big Brothers and Sisters had given her. Then she remembered The Benevolent Mistress and a certain night.

The child's chin stiffened resolutely. Her brown eyes flared with compassion as she looked at Lyu's blue ones. "This is what my Da did when I was scared. I'll do the same for you." She gently picked the blanket up and slid under, her chemise rustling. Abby softly wrapped her arms around the elf. "Now you don't have to be worried, or frightened any more! You and my Big Brother came to my rescue...so now I'll come to yours. I can't fight like my Da and you can yet...but this I CAN do! You can go back to sleep and I'll * yawn * watch!" She put her flaxen head on Lyu's shoulder, her _Familia _badge shining in the lamp light.

Lyu was frozen solid. Her people's normal aversion to unsolicited contact from "lesser races" had gradually been chipped away by her time with _Astrea Familia _and her days with Syr and the other girls at The Benevolent Mistress, but there was still a strong resistance. She could only think of a handful of times where she hadn't struck a touch away: Alize, Syr, the Paladin and...Abby. Then there was Bell Cranell carrying her on floor thirty-seven. That was one Adventurer aiding another although...her mind skittered away from examining her feelings about the boy too closely. "He belongs to Syr!" she told herself sternly. Moma Mia didn't count. She was her employer and a law unto herself. Her heart was beating like a drum.

"What should I do?" she asked herself in unwonted confusion as Abigail's eyes gradually shut and her breathing settled into sleep. Lyu looked at Abby, the badge around the child's neck and came to a decision. The girl's kind heart called out to her. She had offered the only gift she could to her Cousin. This young girl was no "lesser" person. She was family just like her departed Sisters. She recognized the offering. She accepted the person. "Thank you Abigail." Her words were a zephyr as her pulse returned to normal with her own resolution. She wrapped Abby in her arms and the elf too drifted off to sleep. A child silently completed the healing that time, Thorson, Goddess Astrea and all the elf's friends had begun.

The Paladin left his room and moved on cat feet towards the intersection. He was going to make a night patrol. The old sleep less than the young and he was older than most. He was astounded when a pair of Goddesses simultaneously poked their heads out of their quarters and raised fingers to their lips. The Deities were smiling. Their heads both popped back into their rooms. His head cocked in puzzlement for a moment. Then he looked to the end of the corridor. Mellicent was sitting on the floor on one side of Lyu's door. Her knees were drawn up and her tails wrapped her feet. Elorandil was sitting on the other side of the door, her legs crossed, with her short sword at her waist. Both women also raised their fingers to their lips.

Now the old man was becoming annoyed. He moved silently to the intersection about to inquire what they thought they were doing. Then he looked left. Rolf and Hieronymus were seated on either side of a table they had scavenged from who knows where at the top of the east stairs, playing chess. The North Man's long sword leaned against the wall. Looking right he saw Hrothgar sitting in a chair at the top of the other stairs. A pipe stuck out of his beard as smoke wreathed his head and his ax was across his knees. The dwarf took the pipe from his mouth and raised it in salute.

Light dawned. Slowly he moved to the door of the elf's room and placed an ear against it. Listening hard he heard two sets of quiet breathing. His face broke into a gentle smile. Thorson nodded. "We will always guard you" he whispered almost to himself. A soldier's oath. A Paladin's Oath. A father's oath. A family's oath. It was an oath to his daughter. An oath to his Cousin. An oath to two Goddesses and untold Children.

He reached down and put his hands on the women's heads. The Paladin looked at them and mouthed a silent thank you to the renart and the elf. They rewarded him with brilliant smiles and Elli winked. He came to attention and saluted both ends of the corridor. He gave silent thanks in his soul for the Brothers and Sisters of his _Familia._ Slowly he crept back to his room satisfied all was well. It was better than he knew for Abby's gesture had helped heal him a bit as well. The old soldier was proud of a little girl who had taken his teachings and those of his Goddess to heart.

As he limped silently by both Goddess came out of their quarters and each took him by an arm. His feet stopped. "You see Thorson? For all the evils in Geki...there is a matching good. That is what we fight to protect." Nemesis whispered.

"Thank you for bringing my Daughter home and helping her." Astrea whispered on the other side. Both Goddess kissed an old man on the cheeks and went back to bed. The Paladin stood in thoughtful silence.

In the morning the Paladin paced down the hall. All the members of the _Familia _had returned to their own rooms and there was no evidence of the all night vigil. With a grin he ostentatiously pounded on the door to Lyu's room. "Cousin Lyu! Breakfast My Lady!" Inside Abigail started awake and sat up, with a panic stricken look in her eyes. Lyu greeted her with a soft smile as she gently placed a finger on the girl's lips. Carefully she pushed Abby's head back onto the pillow and quickly pulled her blanket over the child hiding her completely. A gift for a gift...Protection for protection.

"I'll be along directly My Lord.!" her bell like voice rang out. Thorson detected the hint of laughter in her reply and was glad of it. His boots clumped away down the hall loudly as the old man smilingly limped towards the dining hall. Lyu pulled the blanket away and gazed down at the girl for a moment. "Thank you Abigail. Thank you Little Cousin." Her head cocked for a few seconds. "I think the coast is clear. Now then...Off with you! Scoot child!" Abigail smiled and scooted. Lyu lay in bed for a few minutes in self-assessment. She found herself more centered and for the first time in a long time her heart felt at peace. When she emerged she was the refined and demure elf-maid once more.

Thorson and Lyu were alone in the dining hall when Abigail arrived. Her hair was still wet and drips fell on the stones. The Paladin rose and bowed to her with exquisite courtesy. "Good morning Little Sister! I hope you slept well? You seem a bit delayed this morn!" Abigail's mouth opened then she thought better of it in the presence of a guest. She thought she detected a glint of humor in his eyes and she was suspicious.

"Good Morning Big Brother, Cousin Lyu. I'm afraid I overslept. Where's everyone else? I hope you didn't wait for me?" Lyu's own eyes were smiling as she looked at the old man standing there, looking solicitously at the child.

"Of course we waited for you Cousin Abigail! She said politely. Her eyes met Thorson's and she was sure the sharp old man knew everything. She made a slight gesture with her hand as if tossing the conversation back to him.

The Paladin resumed his seat. "Come young Abby! Sit down and eat! The persimmon pie is particularly good this morning!" The girl sat. She was well aware that her Da knew she HATED persimmons! The girl sat next to him with an injured air. The child picked at her portion of pie which was slid in front of her. Then she pushed it away and loaded another plate with spiced fried eggs and ham. She was certain she was being laughed at. Lyu finished her own portion of persimmon pie and rose.

She bowed politely to the seated pair. "I beg your leave Cousins, but I must make my preparations. I will be leaving shortly to return to Orario." The elf made her most respectful bow. "I thank you both, your _Familia_ and your Lady for your hospitality." Her head came up her green hair swishing. "The bed was most comfortable! Her blue eyes beamed a gentle gaze to Abigail. The child blushed to her ears. She wanted to dig a hole in the floor. Her innocent heart was incapable of hiding her feelings. Thorson reached under the table and took her hand. He gave it an equally gentle squeeze. Lyu bowed again and started up the stairs to the residence area.

Alone in the dining hall, the pair sat in silence for a bit as they listened to the elf's departing footsteps. Thorson released Abigail's hand and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He leaned over and pulled her into his own shoulder whispering in her ear. "Abby...once more you have done a good thing child. Once again you have made your father proud!" Softly he kissed the top of her head.

Abigail's head turned and she looked at the old man. Her embarrassment fled as she heard the truth in his words. "Thank you Da. I love you."

They sat basking in each other's warmth. "I love you too daughter. Keep on being kind child!" came floating back. "Now we need to get ready to wish our Cousin a safe journey. Finish your breakfast. You want to grow stronger. You don't need to eat the pie!" Abigail grinned and she began to bolt her food.

Thorson and the Familia members were waiting by the main door to the courtyard, as Lyu approached. Elorandil stepped forward her eyes alight with mischief. The green haired elf stopped. "Cousin...I expect you didn't think how you were gonna get that ass of yours over the wall now did ya?" Lyu's face fell. She really hadn't considered it. The rogue laughed her own silver bell laugh. "HA! KNEW IT!" Elli reached behind her back. Her hand emerged with an extremely thin black rope and a miniature grappling hook. She winked conspiratorially. "Spider silk. Been over that pile of stone dozens of times. You'll find these useful Cousin. Won't be seen and even a rookie's hands like yours won't slip!. Lyu accepted her gift with a polite smile and stuffed the rope in her backpack. Elorandil spoke softly. "Safe journey Cousin. May the Holy Tree watch over your steps!"

Goddess Nemesis stepped forward. She put her hands on the green haired elf's shoulders and turned her to face the Deity. "Lady Lyu Leon! You belong to my sister but I hereby exert a claim of my own. I claim you as an unofficial member of my_ Familia..._for you share my sister's heart. I have Judged and I find you worthy! Gale Wind's guilt is washed clean! **So Have I Spoken! So Let It Be Done!**" As the Goddess's Divine Will swept over her soul. Lyu seemed to hear an echo of her own Goddess in the rolling words. "My home and that of my Children is yours. I make you free of it. Come back at need! Your Brothers and Sisters will be waiting!"

The Goddess kissed the elf on both cheeks with infinite tenderness. Lyu looked in shock at everyone present. She had never heard of anyone being a member of two _Familia_s, at the same time, officially or otherwise. Deities were jealous and possessive beings. Each of the members of _Nemesis Familia_ gave a single nod of approval in turn. Thorson was the last. His gaze was warm and promised her he would always be there for her.

Abigail walked outside with Lyu. She stood on the threshold with a tearful smile. " 'Bye Cousin Lyu! I'll miss you! Come and see us again! Maybe I can come see you in Orario! Say hello to Moma, Syr and everyone at The Benevolent Mistress for me!" The child broke down and ran back inside. Mellicent and Elorandil both hugged her as Abby cried.

Thorson walked with Lyu to the gate. They continued beyond into the woods. Their path brought the pair to the same log where they had held their conversation. "Was it only a day ago?" the elf wondered. Once again the day was beautiful and the forest whispered. The elf turned to the old man. She would only say these words in private. Again she went to a knee. This time it was Lyu who reached out and took his hand. The girl raised it to her forehead. Blue eyes gazed into ancient gray as she knelt in a shaft of golden sun. The words rang out in high elven. Her voice resounded like all the bells in Orario. The forest heard and the leaves whispered approval.

"Thank you My Lord, for you are my Lord. Thank you Cousin Thorson, for you are my family. Thank you Brother, for you are the brother of my heart!" They were the formal words of her people. An oath of fealty was given. Lyu kissed the back of his hand and rose. Smiling her refined smile the Gale Wind spun, her steps lighter than when she entered Seoro. She embarked for Orario even faster than she had begun her journey; with the knowledge that an old soldier now shared heart room with her Lady, her new family and all her friends. Secretly she was glad of it. The forest winds curled around her feet as if to speed her path homeward.

The Paladin watched her go. "Farewell Sister. Go in peace. May your winds and Aegir guide you safely home" he whispered to her departing back. They were the ancient words of his people at the departure of the long ships. Thorson turned back to the gate. The God Killer's armor returned. He had plans to make.

Lyu arrived at the edge of Deep Forest Seoro just as the sun was sinking below the western horizon. Once more she had flown. It was almost like her single day in Thorson's home had given her feet wings. Or perhaps it was the release of the weight on her heart? She had soared from branch to branch barely touching the wood. Her feet had hardly disturbed the cover of the forest floor. As she squatted down to catch her breath and wait for darkness she thought on these things. She was about to return to her own life and she found that her life was good. A Paladin's words had come to her rescue. An old man's hand had taken her own and guided her through darkness. A Brother's and a child's hearts had warmed her soul. She had accomplished the mission entrusted to her and she had helped Bell Cranell and his_ Familia. _Lyu renewed her vow she would continue to stand by him if Bell needed her. Her friends were waiting.

When night came the elf sped to the wall at the point her journey had begun. Elorandil's rope flew up and she flowed up, hand over hand. When she slipped back through the streets The Benevolent Mistress was in full swing. Syr was waiting for her. "Welcome home Lyu!" she said with her bright smile. The elf stood in the doorway for a moment drinking in the singing, rowdy voices and the babel of conversations.

Moma Mia spotted her at once. **Where h'ave ye been ye lazy girl? Git changed! We've customers itch'in to spend their gold! Move! Move! MOVE!**" Her bellow shook the roof. Home indeed. The girl smiled her refined smile as she trotted past the roistering Adventurers to her room for her uniform.

After the staff had retired for the night Lyu slipped out of her room and once more walked up the stairs to the dwarf's quarters. The Goddess's letter was in her pocket. Again she knocked gently on the door. When she went in she gave it to Mia. The dwarf took it, slid it into her desk drawer and locked it. Lyu stopped in the door with her back to the room. "Thank you Moma!' she whispered softly. The dwarf grunted but there was a kind look in her eyes. The girl closed the door behind her.

Mia sat in the chair. Her face had a smile she would never let her girls see. "I knew ye were good at fixin' things ye old fool!" she said to herself.

The following day Hephaistos was once again sitting at her desk. The Goddess was reluctantly dealing with paperwork. "Who knew Geki involved such stupid REGULATIONS!" she thought to herself, then balled the offending bits of parchment up. She was just entering the workshop area to toss them in the forge when the shop attendant stuck her face in. It immediately became covered in perspiration but she womanly persevered.

"Excuse me Goddess! A messenger for you My Lady!" Antonia pulled her face back with an audible sigh of relief. Hephaistos completed her mission and a stack of parchment disappeared in a flash of flame. Dusting her hands the Goddess went out into the store. She took receipt of the envelope, read the contents then began quietly to laugh.

"Hestia! Drinks on you after work!" The small goddess was sitting atop a ladder in the shop busily polishing a shield. She looked sourly at her friend.

"First you make me WORK and now I have to entertain my BOSS?" Hephaistos' laughter became louder. She walked over to the ladder and poked her friend in the ribs.

"Yes! You Do!" The Goddess of the Smiths left her shop in hysterical laughter. She was mightily entertained. "Antonia! Ha..tell...Ha ha...Tsubaki to mind the store! HAHAHAHAHAH!"

Four Deities again sat on the terrace of the Wishe Cafe. Hestia was pouting. "Hephaistos you know how tight our finances are! Yet you drag me over here and make me PAY!" She stuck out her tongue tempted to give her friend a raspberry.

"Hestia! Behave yourself! And you call yourself a Goddess!" Hephaistos raised her hand and shook her finger. Hestia's pout transformed immediately into a grin.

"Well, if you think about it rationally...it's YOUR money I'm using!" The young Goddess gave a very adult look to her friend. Miach and Takemakizuchi broke into chortles. Hephaistos raised both hands in surrender. The flame haired Goddess looked carefully around to be sure they were alone. She then bent towards Hestia with an almost conspiratorial glint in her good eye.

"Ah but you'll be spending plenty of your own funds soon enough. Take and I considered your situation and we devised a solution. I sent for help to a mutual acquaintance of ours." Hestia's face had a look of confusion. Hephaistos pulled her letter out and slid it over to her. "Here. Read." Hestia scanned the page quickly. Her confusion quickly turned to the look of someone hit between the eyes with a brick. She read it again.

"Hephaistos - Your request for assistance is approved. I will dispatch an appropriate associate to _ Hestia Familia _as soon as possible. He will make contact with Hestia on arrival. Hestia is to be responsible for his salary. My Child will be traveling incognito so as not to upset the balance of power in Orario. He will be at her disposal for no longer than one year. Please note that this is not a matter for conversion as I may require his services due to unforeseen events. I hope her new butler will prove satisfactory – Nemesis."

Hestia's mouth opened and closed several times as the brick suddenly became a boulder. Her head was on a swivel as she stared between Takemakizuchi and Hephaistos. She slid the letter over to Miach who read it. The God's eyes lit up with amusement.

"NEMESIS?! SHE'S HERE?! WHO? WHAT? HOW? WHEN?" Hestia was absolutely babbling. Bouncing in her seat she grabbed her drink in both hands and drained it. Then she reached out and grabbed all the others, downing them as well. Her head collapsed onto the table. "How am I going to PAY for this?" she moaned. "So who's coming?" she mumbled to the other Deities. Take and Hephaistos leaned over their prostrate friend and together they whispered into her ear.

"The God Killer"

Hestia's panicked shriek could be heard down on floor fifty-seven.

Notes:

Take salt – Ancient plains Indian custom of hospitality, notably in the South West United States.

Aegir – Norse god of the sea.

To be continued in Part 2: A Walk In The Streets

I wish to thank Rachel Baltes for her assistance and acting as outside reader for this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5: The Paladin and the Rabbit

Part 2: A Walk In The Streets

Thorson Ironhand looked at himself in the mirror. His usual warrior's braid had been undone and his hair was now tied back in a ponytail. He had also trimmed up his mustaches level with the points of his lips. He was wearing worn but serviceable armor with a cuirass and back plate of reinforced leather. A helmet with a nose guard sat on the table. A plain round wooden shield leaned against the wall. Nodding in approval he put his normal clothing back on and started for the office of his Goddess. The Paladin needed to make his _Familia_ familiar with his mission.

The entire _Familia_ and both Goddesses were in the office when he arrived. He bowed respectfully to the Deities and turned to his family. Unusually Maurice, the Deputy Commander of the Guard was also present. "Good morning Brothers and Sisters. I requested this meeting because I will soon be undertaking a lengthy mission. I wished us to all be familiar with it and my orders." Both Abby and Mellicent's faces became distressed. The old man had known they would take the news hard. The other four simply nodded an acknowledgment. "As you all know, Cousin Lyu brought a letter several days ago. It was a request for assistance from Goddess Hephaistos in Orario. This mission is to provide that assistance. Maurice, I'm leaving you in charge of the Guard. Hrothgar, Rolf, Hieronymus...I'm depending on you to guard our home and protect the Goddesses. Elli, I want you and Mellicent to watch over Abigail." The girl's face became mutinous. "Abby, we'll discuss this later." She nodded but Thorson could detect a tear gathering. After a few questions regarding details the meeting was adjourned.

As he was leaving Mellicent took his arm. "May I speak to you My Lord?" The renart's voice was watery.

"Of course My Lady. Come, walk with me" the Paladin said kindly. Their path took them into Mellicent's favorite room, the herberium. Mellicent stopped then turned to face Thorson. There were tears on her face.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Please My Lord...I know you have to go. But I will miss you so! Please be careful!" Mellicent rested her forehead against the Paladin's chest. He gently rubbed her ears.

"Of course My Lady." The old man said softly. "I will come back. While I'm gone I want you to be brave. Look after Abigail. This will be as hard for her as it will be for you. Elorandil will help. She is your Sister. The others are your Brothers. Everyone will do their best for you. You won't be alone."

"Yes My Lord! As you command!" The renart raised her head and dried her eyes. Elli was waiting by the door when Thorson exited. She linked arms with him and they started down the ramp to the main part of the manor.

The elf softly punched Thorson in the shoulder with her free hand. "Don't worry Boss. I'll take care of them. So will the rest. You just go do what you need to. But promise me no stupid displays like when we met? You have a bad habit of doing stuff like that!" The rogue gave a watery chuckle.

The Paladin stopped and turned her to look in her eyes. "Elli...Elli...You know me better than that!" The girl gulped then grinned up at him.

"Sure I do Boss! Just promise me to be careful? I won't be there to toss you your sword this time, you old geezer!" This time it was Thorson's turn to chuckle.

The Paladin gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly. "I promise I will. I have to come back to my favorite elven pain in the ass!" They both laughed and walked on down the hall.

Thorson was packing his footlocker. He walked over to where his two main swords hung in a sword rack. He reached out and put his hand on the pommel of the red gripped one. "I'm sorry partner. This time I'll have to leave you behind. The pommel flashed angrily. "I have to do this mission in a different persona, You're too well known. I promise I will be back for you. I'll be counting on you to protect my _Familia_. Come to the hand that needs you." This time the pommel blazed with a promise.

There was a knock on the door. The Paladin limped over and opened it. Abigail was standing there. The old man stood aside and gestured. "Come in Abby. I know you want to talk to me. I want to talk to you as well." The child entered and they stood there looking into each other's eyes for a moment.

"DAAA!" Abby cried out and charged forward burying her face in his chest and throwing her arms around him. "Don't go!" she sobbed brokenly. The Paladin wrapped his arms around her as the child's heart broken tears flowed like a river. She was shaking so hard the bones threatened to leave her body. Eventually the crying subsided. Thorson gently drew her to his chair and placed her in his lap. Winding his arms around her he softly pulled her head down onto his shoulder and sat rocking her slowly.

"Abby..." His voice was a reassuring whisper as it floated into her ear. "I know you're afraid of being alone. I know you're afraid I'll leave you or die like your first father. Don't fear child. You have claimed me as your Da. I have claimed you as my daughter. That bond will never, ever be broken. When my job is done I'll come back to you child of my heart. In the meantime I want you to obey Elli and Mellicent. They are your Sisters. Hieronymus, Rolf and Hrothgar are your Brothers. They will all watch over you in my stead. If you need to...talk to our Goddess or Lady Astrea. Just as I protected you before I will keep on doing so even if we're separated for a time. This is my duty daughter. There are other children out there that need me. But wherever I go you go with me in my heart. I will always come back to you." The old man stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. He sat with her in his lap and rocked her all night.

Thorson rode out the following morning. He was riding one of the Guard's warhorses. Boswell had made his displeasure known. The old man still had the bruises to show for it. Mellicent's healing potions had helped and her brow beating of the horse had been something to see. She objected even more strenuously to her Lord being hurt. It was the first time she had ever been angry. Boswell was sulking as the renart stalked away and his stable mates laughed at him. The Paladin's footlocker was tied to the back of his saddle.

As he stopped to water his horse at one of the forest streams he saw an old man sitting on a nearby rock fishing. He was very well muscled and had white hair and beard. The old man tipped his hat in greeting. "Good day to you, Thorson Ironhand. Glad to see you're still with us!" The fisherman gave a hearty laugh and hefted a jug. "Care for something a bit stronger than water?"

"Good day to you as well Lord Zeus!" The Paladin bowed respectfully. The Gods can see through any lie or any disguise. Thorson wasn't surprised he was recognized. He had met this particular Deity before. He moved over to the rock Zeus was sitting on and squatted down. The Deity put down his pole and lifted a pair of mugs off the ground pouring them full of a golden liquid from the jug. He handed one to the Paladin. Thorson sniffed appreciatively and took a sip. "Mmm...still making your home brew I see. It has to be what...twenty years? I thought you were still farming in that little village? I remember the day I stopped to water my horse. We sat outside your cottage watching the sun go down drinking this stuff. Hadn't laughed that hard in a long time."

Zeus threw back his head and laughed. "I'm hiding from Hera. She took exception to my extra curricular activities again. I miss that village. But, given that she was about to descend on me with her imperial wrath, I had to fake my death." The old god slowly stroked his beard. "But what I miss most is my grandson. He was a good boy. I had not finished his education. He ran off to Orario after I 'died', I heard from an acquaintance he joined a_ Familia_ there."

Thorson's head bent to the side and he gave Zeus an appraising look. "Grandson? Or would it be more correct to say 'son' you randy old goat?"

Zeus laughed again and slapped him on top of the head. "No boy, GRANDSON. His name is Bell Cranell. He's the son of my last Hero. His father died in the battle against that never to be sufficiently damned black dragon. So did his mother. He was just an infant at the time. I took him in and raised him. I can't use my window to keep track of him, or Hera will find me, but it seems he's been doing well." Zeus' face was sad. "I wish I could see him again, to make sure he's got his harem."

Thorson turned with a thunderstruck look on his face. "Bell Cranell? I'm on my way to Orario on a mission as it happens. To his _Familia_ in fact!" His eyes narrowed. "This meeting wasn't by chance, was it?" Zeus' face became hard.

"You? To my grandson's _Familia_? Is the boy in trouble? What would the emissary of Nemesis want with my grandson?" The old God reached out and grabbed the Paladin's shoulder in a bone crushing grip.

Thorson removed the hand. "It's all right Lord Zeus. He's not in trouble. His _Familia_ has a minor security problem, nothing more! I'm simply on my way to sort it out." Zeus' face relaxed. "It is at the request of Lady Hephaistos. Well, her and a good friend of Bell's...my Cousin Lyu." The Paladin's face became rueful as he rubbed his shoulder. "It seems they need a butler."

Zeus threw back his head in laughter and his eyes teared up. "You? A butler? Oh the irony of it! Are you going to prance around in one of those maid outfits?" All the fish in the stream fled at the homeric sound. The God hefted the jug and refilled their mugs.

Thorson's face assumed a hurt look. "Maid outfit? I will NOT be wearing one of those frilly things! I have a tail coat!"

Zeus' face became serious. "In answer to your earlier question lad, no this meeting wasn't by chance. A little bird told me you were going to be riding this way. I was going to ask you to look in on Bell. It seems I needn't have bothered!" His face cleared. "Drink up boy! You can tell me all about what you have been up to. I still have a few sources of information. Rumor has it you caused no end of grief to Laverna about ten or eleven years back. I want the story! And in return for the drink, I'll ask that you look after Bell?" The Paladin's head dropped and he blushed. The God's hand came down on his shoulder again. Zeus winked conspiratorially. "And don't tell him I'm alive or about his parents, right?"

"Of course I'll look out for him Lord Zeus" he mumbled. They sat swapping stories until the jug was empty.

The merchant caravan pulled up as the lead driver spotted an old man in worn armor standing in the middle of the road. A warhorse stood next to him with a footlocker strapped across the saddle. The Caravan Master rode up accompanied by several guards. The guards looked around warily paying particular attention to the edge of the woods, suspecting an ambush by bandits. "You there! Make way! You are blocking the road!" the caravan leader blustered.

The old man scratched his chin. "G'day Master! The name's Mungo Lordenson. I was on me way to Orario when I saw you coming up. Thought I ask if ye were in the market for another guard?" The Caravan Master's face became congested.

"Well my name is Basker. Basker Hugen! And no...I'm not looking for any stray sell-swords! Move those old bones or I'll have them moved!" Several of the caravan passengers got out of their coaches at the sound of the dispute. They gathered around the lead horses of the first wagon. The trip had been uneventful so far and they scented entertainment.

The old man spit on his hands. "Sorry you feel that way Boss. I'm not be a'mindin to move at the moment and if you think those sorry ass bully boys of your'n can move me why you just come ahead and bring it!"

The guard closest to Hugen laughed snidely. "I've got this skipper." He rode closer with the intention of riding the old man down or forcing him off the road with the weight of his mount. Mungo spread his feet slightly. Balling his fist he stood calmly until the horse was in range. His fist cocked and lashed out striking the horse between the eyes. The horse collapsed to its knees as the surprised guard managed to pull himself free of the saddle. Rolling to his feet the guard charged. His mates dismounted and followed suit. The passengers cheered and whistled. The old mercenary just stood waiting.

Ducking under the first guard's fist the old soldier struck him in the midsection. It hit like a dwarven maul. The guard doubled over wheezing. The old man hit him behind the ear as the other guards closed. The first guard collapsed in the road. The second guard tried to grapple the old man around the waist. Mungo let him and wrapped his own arms around the man's stomach. Hoisting the second guard off the ground the old man spun around and tossed him into his charging friend. Both went down in a heap. Once again the passengers cheered and applauded. As they got to their feet they looked at their unconscious fellow guard laying spread eagled in the road and both drew their swords.

Mungo's face hardened. His feet spread and his knees bent. His hand hovered over his long sword's pommel. "Now lads...it's all been good clean fun so far. If ye want to go to steel, I'm sure Master Hugen will see that yer widows get yer salary." The passengers began to boo. A brawl was one thing. Blood was another entirely. The first guard was beginning to moan. Mungo slid over and placed his boot in the middle of the man's back. "Ye just stay down there for a spell laddie" the old man said mildly.

The Caravan Master had seen enough. He rode between the old mercenary and the approaching guards. He knew enough of fighting men to recognize a real threat when he heard one. "Put up your swords you louts! We're not in Orario yet!" he hissed at his guards. Grumbling they complied but the dark looks they tossed at Mungo promised pay back. "You can put your dunnage in the first cart." Basker declared. Then he pointed at the old man. "Pay is twenty-five valis when we reach Orario. You ride at the end of the column. Any fighting with my men and you get nothing!" His head turned to his other guards. "That goes for you too! Now get that man back on his horse. We've wasted enough time here!"

"Yessir Boss!" Mungo nodded and led his horse to the first cart. He carefully put his footlocker in the cart and snugged it down expertly. As he walked his horse towards the rear the passengers all congratulated him. Some slapped him on the back. One elf pressed a silver coin into his hand in passing.

"I made money off you man, so here you go!" the elf whispered chuckling. Mungo nodded his thanks and dexterously spun the coin in his fingers. Once he reached the last coach he mounted up.

The guards had made no trouble for Lordenson. Not after the word got around about how he came to be hired. The old man seemed to have eyes in the back of his head as well. As they were exiting the edges of Seoro he never stopped scanning the grasslands. His hand was always on his sword and even though at the rear of the caravan, the lead guards and those on the flanks could almost feel his gaze prickling the backs of their necks. One of the three guards riding trail with the old man rode up alongside the old mercenary. "So where ye from gaffer?" he asked politely. Mungo's gray eyes never stopped moving.

"North lad. As far north as ye can get wi'out yer feet freezing off" the old soldier replied equally politely. The guard gulped and nodded. He dropped back to his two companions.

"North Man" he whispered. The other two nodded sagely. That explained the thousand yard stare. The old man was used to judging sea states. To get to his advanced age in that culture he would also need skill at arms. The guards looked at the hand on the sword and made their own judgment. It would be in the interests of their continued good health to remain polite to the old man. Very polite.

The merchants duly arrived at Orario's West Gate. The customs men carefully inspected Hugen's cargo and the visas of the passengers. As one of them was inspecting the guards' baggage he came to Mungo's footlocker. Opening it he observed an ornate set of black and silver plate-mail, a number of books, a shiny set of boots, a formal set of black breeches, a pair of black sheathed short swords and a formal tail coat. He raised his face questioningly. "What are all these for old man?"

The old mercenary chuckled. "Why laddie, those are just family heirlooms. Brought the clothes in case I get invited to a dance. Want to be properly dressed after all!" Everyone's face lit up and they all shared a laugh. That distracted the customs men from the cleverly concealed secret bottom. They were more concerned about items being smuggled out rather than in.

Lordenson took his pay with a civil farewell to the Caravan Master and his fellow guards. The old man found stable accommodation for his horse, slung his saddle bags over one shoulder and hoisted his footlocker onto the other. Limping he strode down West Main in search of a roof. The street was bustling with people, Deities and . Spotting a likely alley the mercenary turned down it. Eventually he came to a small square surrounded by ruined structures. One on the east side attracted his attention. A broken wooden door hung by one hinge but the roof seemed relatively intact. On the north side of the square was a pile of debris. It appeared to have been struck by magic. From the bits of stained glass poking up through the weeds it must have been a church or temple. Mungo shook his head sadly then walked across the square to the broken door. He nudged it open with his foot and then jumped back as a number of birds flew out.

Chuckling Lordenson walked inside and deposited his baggage in the driest looking corner. "Hello neighbors. Hope ye don't mind an old man resting wi'd ye a spell? Pulling out his pocket watch, he noted the time. Carefully he extracted a white pouch and tipped two gold valis into his hand. He replaced the coin with a gnome jewel. The white pouch went back into his belt bag. Opening his footlocker the old man switched his long sword for his short swords. He then pulled a black hooded cape out of his saddle bags. Settling his swords and throwing the cape over his shoulders Mungo exited back into the square.

Hestia was working at her first part time job, the Jaga Maru Kun stall. After her morning shift here she was due to report to the _Hephaistos Familia_ shop. As she was passing over two bean curd specials to a woman and her child she spotted an old mercenary approaching. "Good day Honored Customer!" She said with a bright smile. "What would you like today?"

The old man returned her smile. "Hmm...two of those please!" The Goddess nodded and handed over two of the tasty treats. "Thank you Goddess. Here you are, keep the change." As the man limped off Hestia picked up the one thousand valis coin from the counter. Underneath was an unfamiliar black and white card. She didn't recognize the Familia emblem on it. Turning it over thoughtfully in her fingers she looked at the back of the man as he merged into the crowd.

Later that day Goddess Hestia hurried into the Hephaistos shop on Adventurers Way. The Goddess Of The Forge was standing in the middle of the store with Tsubaki who was superintending the placement of their newest gear on the shelves. Hestia walked over to her friend and tugged on her sleeve. "Yes Hestia?" Hephaistos asked impatiently. The short Goddess turned over her hand to reveal the card which she had picked up, resting in her palm. The flame haired Goddess looked at her friend with laughter in her good eye. "I hope you've been saving up Hestia?" she chuckled. "It seems you are about to incur another debt!"

"Eeeeeeee!" Hestia could be heard in the street.

Hephaistos took pity on her friend. "Come back into my office and I'll tell you all I know." The two Deities retired to Hephaistos' office leaving the half-dwarf to finish up. The Goddess Of The Smiths took her seat behind her desk. "Hestia, that card is only used by one person. The God Killer has arrived. You have only been in Geki a short time but you have no doubt heard rumors about him. I can tell you they are all true." Hestia collapsed on her rear end. Hephaistos shook her head. "He will watch over your home and your _Familia. _He is the most trustworthy Child either myself or Takemakizuchi have ever met. You and your Children are in good hands. Tell them as much or as little as you see fit." Hestia got back to her feet and nodded. The Goddess Of The Forge spoke on at length.

Goddess Hestia left the shop and began walking back home. She was mulling over her friend's words. She loved her Children and trusted them. She would tell them everything. As her steps guided her into Central Park a figure in armor fell into step beside her. "Good day Lady Hestia" the old man whispered. "I will present myself at Hearthstone Manor tomorrow morning with your permission?" Hestia gave a slight nod.

That evening the members of Hestia Familia were all sitting in the living room after dinner. They were preparing to take their baths and go to bed when Hestia jumped to her feet and clapped her hands with a bright smile. "Everyone, I have an announcement. I have decided that we need a butler! I know our finances are tight but I think we can manage this!" Bell Cranell's face swung to his Goddess with a look of confusion.

"A butler Goddess? What's a butler?" At the same time Lilly jumped off her chair red faced and pointed a shaking finger at Hestia.

"I hope you've figured out a way to pay for this Goddess! We're barely scraping by as it is! How can you be so carefree?" The prum was incensed. Bell looked at her with a drop of cold sweat rolling down his back.

"Now Lilly, let's hear her out before we make a decision!" He raised his hands in a placating motion.

"Yeah Lil'e...give her a chance to explain" Welf chimed in. Mikoto and Haruhime looked at the brewing fight and rolled their eyes.

Lilly resumed her seat with a mutinous expression. "Ok Mister Bell, if that's what you want. Go ahead Goddess. Let's hear your latest brainstorm!"

Hestia smiled another bright smile. "Thank you! In answer to your question Bell, a butler is someone who will assist in running the manor and watch over it while you all are in the dungeon. I felt it wasn't fair for me to keep asking my friends to babysit the house while we were all out. I asked Hephaistos, Takemakizuchi and Miach for help with this and they came up with a candidate. He'll be arriving here tomorrow morning. We'll discuss the financial aspects then and if you find him acceptable he'll start immediately." Hestia smiled at her Children fondly. "I won't force this on you. If you decide against this we'll continue as we have been. If you like him I trust you'll make him feel at home."

Bell looked at his friends. He was vacillating on the whole question. On one hand he agreed with his Goddess that something should be done. On the other hand he wasn't comfortable introducing someone new to his family. BUT...they had been able to accept Wiene so maybe it wouldn't be too bad. His heart twinged as he remembered the dragon girl. He remembered his promise to her and resolved again to make a world where they could all be reunited. Coming to a decision the boy nodded. "Sure Goddess. I'm certain we can make this work!"

Lilly looked over at him her face still red. "If that's your decision Mister Bell, we'll see what happens tomorrow" she grumbled.

Welf looked over with a big brotherly grin. "Ok then! If that's our leader's and Goddess' decision, I'm all for it!

Mikoto looked over at Hestia. "Excuse me Goddess, who is the candidate Lord Takemakizuchi and Lady Hephaistos recommended?"

Hestia grinned. "His name is Thorson Ironhand. He belongs to _Nemesis Familia_. You may have heard of him. They call him The God Killer." Bell and Welf looked at each other in confusion. The title was somewhat familiar from rumors but they had been too focused on their own affairs to pay much attention.

Mikoto shared a shocked look with Haruhime and they grasped each other's hands, eyes huge. "HIM?!" they squealed in unison. Hands still locked Mikoto turned to her Goddess with a huge smile.

"There were stories about him when I was at the temple in the Far East Goddess! It is said that in the years before I was brought there he rescued many children from oppression. He's a true Hero!" Her face was a shining beacon.

Haruhime's face was teary and she smiled across her whole face. She nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! I remember tales of Sir Thorson from when I was very young! He was one of the first reasons I began to read the stories of heroes!" She released Mikoto's hands and clutched her own to her chest. "He has fought evil at every turn!"

Lilly looked suspiciously at the other two girls. "But why would such a person want to come here? Is he going to displace Mister Bell as leader?" Her look at Hestia was a storm cloud.

Hestia leaned back in the face of that accusation. She shook her head her ponytails swinging straight out. "No, No...nothing like that!"

Bell looked at Mikoto and Haruhime then turned to his Goddess. "Then why Goddess? Why would someone of such renown want to help us?" His face was troubled.

Hestia's smile was gentle. "He's like you Bell. He's coming because he was asked to. Like you he'll never turn down a request for help. We can tell him we won't need him when he gets here, but I don't think he's coming with any ulterior motives. I leave the decision to all of you. Wait and see what he says in the morning."

Bell's face cleared. He nodded. His white hair bobbed and his rubilite eyes were calm. "I trust you Goddess" he said clearly.

Welf slapped his knee. "That's good enough for me! We all trust you Goddess. Now I'm going to take my bath unless you girls want to go first?" He winked at Mikoto and Haruhime.

Mikoto jumped to her feet. "Come on Lady Haruhime! We can swap stories in the tub!" She grabbed the renart by the hand and the pair walked up the stairs talking animatedly. The others watched them go with smiles. Even Lilly's face had softened. In turn all the _Familia_ members took their baths and retired for the night. Each had their own thoughts about what the Goddess had proposed. Bell lay awake for hours. Lilly spent time attempting to figure out what the financial ramifications would be. Welf thought on what the impact would be on his friend. Only Mikoto and Haruhime were sanguine. Sleeping side by side, their breaths mingling, they dreamed about their childhood. Anyone looking into their room would have seen a pair of smiles. Hestia walked down the hall and looked in on each of her Children. Her own face carried a similar smile. She knew this would only strengthen their bonds.

The Paladin spent the night peacefully sleeping. In the morning he changed into his tailcoat and formal attire. Settling his short swords on his hips he placed his armor and long sword in his footlocker. Carrying his baggage he worked his way back to West Main. There he flagged down a passing horse drawn cab with a raucous whistle. He directed the cabbie to the stable where he had put his warhorse up. He paid the stableman handsomely, tossed his saddle into the cart and made his way to Hearthstone Manor. He unloaded his gear inside the gate and made his way up the stairs. Ringing the front door bell he leaned on his cane and waited patiently.

The members of Hestia Familia had completed a hurried breakfast and were sitting in the living room impatiently. Everyone jumped when the doorbell sounded. Haruhime who was wearing her maid's uniform rushed to the door, her tail and ears twitching in her excitement. Opening it she looked out and her mouth opened in an 'oh!' of astonishment. "Y-y-es sir? Can I help you?"

"Good morning Miss." the old man smiled gravely. "I am here to see Goddess Hestia. Would you be kind enough to give her my card and ask if she is willing to receive me?" A black and white card was offered to the flustered renart.

Haruhime nodded. "Of course sir...one moment." She took the card and closed the door. Hurrying back to the living room she was almost dancing in her enjoyment. "He's here! He's HERE!" Everyone looked at each other as the tension ratcheted up slightly.

Hestia got up and took the card. She looked at it critically. The the Goddess reached out and patted the renart on the cheek. "Thank you Haruhime. I'll go let him in." Hestia bounced her way to the door and opened it with a huge smile. "Good morning!"

Thorson bowed politely. "Good morning Lady Hestia. As promised I am here to meet with you and your _Familia._" Hestia smiled from ear to ear. She looked into his eyes and read his heart. Her gaze was warm. The Paladin felt the warmth of her eyes and his own gray ones crinkled. "I trust you like what you see Lady Hestia? After you." He gestured into the manor. The Goddess led him into the living room. Everyone's head swiveled towards the pair. At first glance all they could see was an old man.

Hestia smiled at her _Familia_. "Our guest has arrived!" she said brightly and patted him on the arm. She went on to introduce the members of her _Familia_.

The Paladin bowed to the assembled group. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. My name is Thorson. Thorson Ironhand. I have been given to believe you might be in need of my services?" The old man's voice was deep and warm. "I will be glad to answer any questions you might have." Everyone's head turned to Bell Cranell. It was up to their leader to get the ball rolling. Hestia moved to the outside of the group. Bell struggled to string words together. His communications skills had improved but he was still shy at times.

"Excuse me Mister Thorson...but could I ask you...why?" Bell forced out.

"Ah Mister Cranell?" the old man said courteously. Bell nodded. "Well young man the answer is quite simple. I was asked by my Goddess, Lady Nemesis to do so. Her reason for doing so was in response to a letter my _Familia_ received from Goddess Hephaistos. My own reason for coming was a request by a friend of yours...my Cousin Lyu. I believe you all know her?" Everyone looked at each other. A confused mutter arose. They all knew Lyu of course and had a great respect and liking for the elf.

Bell's face scrunched slightly. "Excuse me sir...you said 'Cousin' ? But you arn't an elf?"

The Paladin gave a soft chuckle. "Correct young man. But although Lady Lyu is not a Cousin by blood she is a member of _Astrea Familia _.The old man went on to explain. Bell's face cleared and he nodded.

Lilly spoke up. "Were you planning to convert? Are you going to displace Mister Bell?" Her face was angry. Her feelings for the boy demanded she protect him.

The old man shook his head. "No Miss...Ard?" Lilly nodded. "I cannot convert. Allow me to explain." Thorson explained how his conversion would negatively impact both _Hestia Familia _and the balance of power in Orario. "If I were to join by conversion I would have to register with the Guild and your ranking would immediately jump. So would your taxes. Not only that but you would become a threat to the standing of Loki and Freya Familias, at least in their minds. It would be better if I simply was paid and my name didn't enter into it." He chuckled. "I work cheap Miss. I have my own resources. Shall we say one valis per month as a pro forma salary?" Lilly was stunned. That was almost unbelievable. Mikoto and Haruhime gasped while Welf nodded sagely. Hestia smiled to herself. The old man's face became stern. "My sole purpose here is to be useful Miss Lilly. I have no intention of replacing Mister Cranell." Lilly leaned back in her chair and her face paled as the old man's eyes grew cold. Then he shook his head and the mood snapped. The prum realized just what lay beneath the man's placid exterior. Bell and the others seemed oblivious to the by-play.

Mikoto raised her hand. "Excuse me Sir Thorson. Are you the same man who is said to have brought many children to our temple?" Both she and Haruhime were holding their breaths with bright eyes, looking at him expectantly.

Thorson chuckled lightly. "Yes Miss Mikoto. Once upon a time I did indeed bring them there and place them in Lord Takemakizuchi's care. That was before I was recalled to the West by my Goddess but I was happy to do so." Both Haruhime and Mikoto shared a grin like they had lost a copper and found a gold valis.

The Paladin bowed gravely ""If you agree, whatever skills and knowledge I might have will be at the disposal of you all. If no one else has any questions I will wait outside for your decision."

Hestia chimed in. "No need to wait at our door like a street beggar Thorson! Haruhime... please show our guest to the inner garden then return?" She looked over at the renart who was practically bouncing in her chair.

"Yes Goddess!" the girl said happily as she jumped to her feet. Taking the old man by the arm the renart guided the bemused old man to the inner courtyard, her tail twitching happily. Thorson walked quietly around the garden then sat on a bench. He looked around admiringly at the carefully manicured flower beds. "Very beautiful Lady Haruhime!" he stated. The renart blushed. "You should go back inside My Lady. I'm sure the others are waiting for you." the Paladin said gently. "I'll be waiting here for the decision." The renart blushed again then she bowed and ran back inside her tail bouncing excitedly. Thorson shook his head with a quiet smile and folded his hands on top of his cane.

When Haruhime returned to the living room the discussion was fairly short. Bell Cranell turned to the Goddess. "I...think Sir Thorson will be of help to us." Turning to the other members of his family he looked questioningly at them. Each nodded their agreement, even Lilly. A huge smile broke out on the boy's face at their evidence of support.

Hestia gave her own smile and clapped her hands. "Good! I'll go tell Thorson he's hired!" She was proud of Bell and also her family members. They were growing up. She bounced to her feet. "Could you get a room ready Mikoto...Haruhime?" Both girls grinned at her and dashed off to the third floor. The Goddess made her way to the garden and gave the old man a victory sign. The old man stood and bowed respectfully.

Walking through the living room Thorson bowed in turn to Bell,Welf and Lilly. There was a gentle smile on his face. "I look forward to working with you all." Quietly he walked outside and retrieved his baggage. He carried it all to the third floor in a single trip. Once there he made his way to where he heard the girls working. "Thank you Lady Mikoto, Lady Haruhime. I can take it from here. Once I'm finished I'll get lunch started! Pot-Au-Feu suit everyone's taste?" Mikoto blushed.

"Oh Sir Thorson...you don't need to do that! We do meals in rotation and it is my turn today!" Her head dropped and she looked at the floor. "I am a vegetarian Sir Thorson." she whispered.

The old man's smile became wider. "I will keep it in mind My Lady Mikoto. Also there is no need for anyone to be so formal. Just call me Thorson...hey you...anything will do!" Mikoto's head came up. There was fire in her eyes.

"No! You are deserving of respect! You will always be Sir Thorson to me!" Haruhime nodded in ardent agreement. The renart reached out to take the old man's footlocker and she staggered under the unexpected weight. Thorson's arm flashed out and wrapped around her. He easily put her back on her feet. Mikoto had stepped forward and grabbed the box. She was suddenly sweating with effort and her eyes widened. The Paladin released the renart, took the footlocker one handed and he chuckled.

"I have this My Ladies. Don't trouble yourselves further." With a swing of his hips the footlocker and other items swooped into a single pile. "Please be careful young one." He gently put his hand on Haruhime's cheek. The renart blushed to the tips of her ears and her tail stood upright. "Why don't you both go back downstairs? I'll unpack and join everyone. It shouldn't take long." He looked in approval around the room.

The girls nodded. As they walked down the hall to the stairs Mikoto looked over at her friend. "He's strong!" The renart nodded her eyes bright.

"Like Master Bell!" the girl whispered to herself.

Lunch was a merry affair. The Paladin assisted Haruhime with serving then he took his own place at the table. He had been perfectly willing to eat in the kitchen. This had caused a minor revolt with everyone insisting he eat with them. Even Goddess Hestia had put her divine foot down on the matter. The old man had surrendered with good grace. He had made his own position clear however. On the days when the _Familia_ members were absent he would be responsible for all the meals. That way they could concentrate on their dungeon crawling. The meal was spiced by several humorous anecdotes from Thorson's experiences. Everyone gradually became more comfortable with his presence. Hestia smiled to herself as she watched her family accommodate a new member.

After lunch Thorson stood up. "Goddess, ladies and gentlemen...if you will excuse me for a bit I need to go out and purchase a few things. I should be back in an hour or so. If you need me you can find me at _Goibniu Familia. _I'll also pick up some groceries. Anyonehave specific requests?" Everyone chimed in with their preferences. The old man dutifully compiled a list. Lilly's mouth opened to protest the extravagance. The Paladin raised his hand commandingly. Her mouth closed. "I will bear the cost. I know finances are tight." He smiled at the prum. "As I said Lady Lilly, I have resources." She nodded.

Thorson traveled to the Goibniu shops. He commissioned a sword rack, desk, armor stand and revolving book case. Lord Goibniu said they would all be delivered the following day. The Paladin had been willing to pay for expedited service. Several gnome jewels changed hands. After that he hurried to the shopping district. He purchased everything on his list and flagged down a cab. When he arrived back at Hearthstone Manor Everyone's eyes bugged out. There were enough groceries for a month. The old man had even made sure to purchase a number of ingredients from the Far East. Mikoto's eyes were wet as she saw his consideration. The Paladin spent the remainder of the day familiarizing himself with the premises.

That evening after dinner had been eaten and the dishes washed he was standing in the garden. He turned as Hestia approached. "Yes Lady Hestia? May I be of service?"

The Goddess placed her hand on his arm and her blue eyes met gray ones trustingly. "Thank you Thorson. Thank you for coming here and helping us."

The old man patted her hand gently. "It is an honor Goddess. I have my own reasons of course. Tell me...have you ever read 'The Poetic Edda'?" Hestia shook her head in confusion. The old man's face became grim. "It speaks of Ragnarok. I am here to help strengthen your Familia and prevent that outcome." His face broke into a smile. "I will gladly loan you my copy." Hestia nodded in pleasure. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to make sure the manor is secure. I'll drop it off before I go to bed." Thorson gently disengaged his arm, bowed respectfully and walked off to do his rounds. He would do so every night.

The following day the Paladin arose before dawn. As he was dressing he happened to look outside. Bell Cranell was in the inner yard practicing. The old man stood silently watching as the young man spun and slashed with his knives. Thorson smiled to himself and extracted several wooden training swords from his footlocker which was stowed under his bed. He also slung his sword belt and short swords over his shoulder. Walking down the stairs he emerged into the inner yard. "Good morning Master Cranell!" The old man bowed gravely. "I see you like to practice in the early hours. So do I as it happens. Would you care to spar?" Bell looked doubtfully at the old man as he put his swords on one of the benches. As the old man turned back he nodded cautiously. Thorson tossed him a pair of training blades. Bell sheathed his Hestia Blade and Hakugen, catching the wooden swords. Thorson stood with a single wooden blade in hand.

"Only a single blade Sir Thorson?" The boy asked politely.

The old man chuckled. "Yes young man. My personal partner is a single blade and while I CAN use two, this is more comfortable for me. Shall we begin? Oh..and I suggest neither of us uses magic. It might damage the premises!" Bell nodded his agreement. "On Guard sir." Thorson's face became serious and he took his stance. Bell's face also became serious. At first Bell took it easy as each felt the other out. Finding the old man was skilled the tempo of his attacks increased. The Paladin was smiling. "Now then youngster...give me your best!" Faster and faster the pair moved. Eventually the boy was flying through the air the full distance across the courtyard. The flowers bent in the wind of his passage. Not once could he land a solid hit. Eventually the other members of Hestia Familia became aware of the sparring. One by one they entered the central gardens and stood looking on in amazement. The old Paladin went on the attack. Like lightning he landed blows on all of the boys extremities and head. Bell landed on his posterior. The old man relaxed his stance. "Very good Master Cranell. Perhaps we should stop here. You need a shower and I need to start breakfast before you head into the dungeon." Bell nodded wordlessly and got to his feet. He headed off to the bathroom a bit dejected. Welf patted his shoulder as he passed. Thorson turned and bowed politely. "If anyone else wishes to spar I will be at your disposal." Everyone's eyes were huge as the old man headed to his room to put his training gear away. He wasn't even breathing hard.

Haruhime turned to Mikoto. "I am so happy Sir Thorson is here!" She clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes bright. Mikoto nodded in agreement. Perhaps they could all learn something. After breakfast they all headed off to the dungeon. They had several quests to complete. Thorson spent the day on his housekeeping duties. As he was sweeping the front doorbell rang. It was a member of _Goibniu Familia_ with his order. The Paladin assisted in bringing the new furniture inside and saw to its placement. Opening his footlocker he removed the false bottom. Nestled inside was his family sword and several pieces of adventuring gear. He carefully put the black sword in the new sword rack. Gently he put his hand on the grip.

"Well old friend, here we are. I hope this time I never have to draw you in earnest." The old man's face was sad. The black grip was warm under his hand. Thorson put all his gear into the appropriate receptacles and went back to his chores. His plate-mail was ensconced in a place of honor next to the sword rack. His _Familia _badge was locked in his desk.

Thorson spent the day cleaning. He was irresistibly reminded of his early soldiering days when he and his mates had cleaned the barracks. He laughed to himself as he raced down the halls rag in hand. His status was such that he not only cleaned the floors but dried them at the same time with the breeze of his movement. He found to his surprise he was enjoying himself. It was a simpler life. He also washed the windows, cleaned the bathroom and weeded.

When Bell and the others returned they were greeted by the old man standing politely in the front hall. "Welcome home Goddess, ladies and gentlemen, dinner will be ready whenever you've cleaned up." Everyone's nose twitched at the pleasant smells wafting from the kitchen. Their faces lit up with pleasure as they headed off to change and take showers. Dinner was another merry affair. The Paladin had even prepared several dishes from the Far East in deference to Mikoto and Haruhime. The old man spoke up. "Lady Mikoto...could you join me in the kitchen? I have something I think will improve your time in the dungeon."

When she and Haruhime entered the kitchen there was a pan containing several small hard biscuits. "During my time in the military, we had a special type of condensed rations which were used during campaigns. Try one." Doubtfully Mikoto took one of the biscuits and bit into it. Her face lit up. The Paladin smiled. "If you use these instead of fresh food, you can double your time below and have more room for magic-stones. You make them this way..."

Returning to the living room with the pan everyone tried a biscuit. They all agreed this would be an improvement. After Haruhime had served her family members their drinks of choice Thorson looked over at Lilly. "Lady Lilly, could you stop by my room before you go to bed? I have something to show you that might be useful." The prum nodded. After everyone had taken their bath she knocked on the old man's door.

"Come in Lady Lilly." came the response. When she went inside the old man was sitting at his slant top desk. A book was opened on top. He waved her over. "I know you have taken over the financial management of the _Familia_." He pointed to the book. "I learned this from one of the supply clerks. It's called double entry book keeping." He pointed to a column of numbers. "You do it like this..." She scanned the page then nodded. It would indeed allow her to have a firmer grasp. Her eyes flew around the room and she took stock of the contents. Her gaze stopped at the sword and armor racks. Her eyes widened. She'd never seen anything like them. She would need to mention the items to Welf. They would pique his smith's interest. Thorson opened the top of his desk and pulled out another book. "Here Lady Lilly. I brought a blank ledger with me. You are welcome to it!" He smiled at the girl as he handed the book over. She returned his smile and nodded her thanks.

In the morning the family headed off. Lilly was talking excitedly to Welf as they walked down the street. When they returned that evening Welf stopped for a quiet word. "Excuse me Sir Thorson. Lilly tells me your sword and armor are unusual. Would you mind if I took a look? Just in case I need to make repairs." The old man chuckled at the avid curiosity the smith was displaying.

The Paladin pulled his watch out. "Certainly Master Welf. We have plenty of time before dinner." He led the way upstairs. When they entered his room Welf caught his breath. His hands came up as if they itched to take the sword from the rack. Thorson nodded permission. Welf picked up the blade almost lovingly. His eyes were questioning as they examined the sword. He had never seen metal like that before. "Meteoric iron Master Welf. It was made before the use of adamantium became common" the old man explained.

Welf caught his breath. "Star steel! I thought it was a legend!" Thorson nodded.

"That blade is my family's hereditary weapon. You see the runes in the fuller?" Thorson pointed to the line of golden letters and Welf nodded. The Paladin translated his family motto. "The blade is durandal and over a thousand years old. Try the balance, but treat her gently." Thorson chuckled. "She bites!" Welf''s face was almost worshipful as he took some slow practice swings. The balance was perfect. He tested the edge gingerly with an experienced thumb. It was sharp as a razor. Slowly he put the sword back in the rack then turned to face the Paladin.

"I'm sorry Sir Thorson. She's beautiful but beyond me." His face was sorrowful."Maybe someday..." The Paladin nodded.

"I usually take my sword to Tsubaki when it needs sharpening. But I believe that one day you'll be as capable young man!" Thorson clapped the smith on the shoulder. "And call me Thorson lad. No need to be so formal."

Welf nodded with a smile. "Call me Welf then. That 'Master' business makes me want to look over my shoulder for my grandfather!" Both men shared a laugh and another bond was formed.

Thorson then pointed to his armor. "That is my 'war armor' Welf. It's a combination of orichalum and adamantium. Feel free to examine it." The High Smith nodded running his eyes and hands over the various pieces. Like the sword the workmanship was exquisite. He turned and looked questioningly at the Paladin.

"War armor?" he asked. The old soldier nodded.

"Yes Welf. War Armor. It has seen me through more life threatening experiences than you've had hot meals lad." Thorson sighed sadly. "I hope never to need it again but it's here...if required." His eyes grew distant with old memories. Welf nodded wordlessly and bowed. He left the Paladin alone with his thoughts.

The following morning it was Haruhime who interrupted the old man's sword practice. She sat quietly on a bench as she watched. Thorson gave her a polite smile while he finished his weapon drills. Finally relaxing his stance, the old man moved to the bench. Even in the short time he had resided in the manor he had gained a firm grasp on the relationships there. He was used to analytical thinking and he knew the renart had something to discuss. He sat next to her and gave her space to find her words.

"Master Thorson..." she whispered softly, "May I ask you something?" The old man nodded. "I am so weak" she murmured. "Do you think I will ever be of use?" A tear ran down her face. "I can do so little to support everyone. You are a hero. What should I do?" The old soldier held out his hand palm up.

"Take my hand young one." he said encouragingly. Slowly and hesitatingly she placed her hand in his. "Lady Haruhime...you love Master Cranell don't you?" He smiled as the renart blushed all the way to her fingertips. "Listen to me child...I have known many people over the years. All of them were different with their own strengths and weaknesses. You think yourself weak but you have overlooked the very thing that makes you strong. It is that love and the love for all your family that will allow you to meet and surmount every challenge. You are good and kind lass. Listen to your heart. Use that warm heart and the love it contains." He patted her hand gently. "You are stronger than you believe young one. I give you my word on that." He released her hand and stood up. Haruhime's eyes were bright as she pondered his words. "If you are ever in doubt come and speak with me. You may not have confidence in yourself but I assure you...I do!" The Paladin smiled down at her. "Now we need to get breakfast started." The renart nodded, got to her feet and trotted off to the kitchen.

As Thorson was making his way down the colonnade Mikoto stepped out from behind a pillar. She had obviously overheard the conversation. She placed her hand on his arm drawing him to a stop. The girl stepped in close. "Thank you Sir Thorson" she whispered with a smile on behalf of her friend. She stepped back and bowed her most respectful bow. "Will you spar with me one day?"

The Paladin smiled. "Of course Lady Mikoto. Blades or unarmed, I will be at your service." He returned her bow and headed off to the kitchen. Mikoto stood looking after him. After they returned from the day's work in the dungeon Mikoto excused herself and went to visit Lord Takemakizuchi. She wanted to know more about the Paladin. The god smiled at his favorite Daughter. He relayed to her the same information he had given Mathias with one additional datum.

"That old soldier is more experienced, stronger and tougher than you Mikoto. He is skilled both in armed and unarmed combat and although not trained as you are in ninjitsu he can see many steps ahead. He is the most dangerous man in Geki. Learn from him." Take reached out and stroked her silky black hair. The girl blushed as her purple eyes closed in pleasure. "He may be dangerous, but rest assured he will always have your backs" the god concluded.

Life at Hearthstone Manor assumed a regular routine. Every morning the Paladin sparred with one of the _Hestia Familia_ members. He even undertook to teach Haruhime the rudiments of evasion from attacks. The renart began to learn how to anticipate and dodge. Thorson also began to teach both her and Mikoto concurrent casting. He discussed their battle party formation and tweaked their tactics. He also took care of his butler duties. He slotted into the meal rotation and passed on several dishes of the North. He soon became as much a member of their family than as if he had converted. Hestia was thrilled. Thorson even showed the family that they didn't need a tent on long duration expeditions, rolling out a military grade combination sleeping bag and canvas lean-to. Slinging such a device on their backs each battle party member gained a portable shelter weighing less than a tent in total and freeing up space in Lilly's backpack. On his day off the Paladin journeyed to Meren and commissioned a sail maker to make the bedrolls and a backpack for each of them at his own expense. Their expeditions became more efficient and their haul of magic-stones grew.

One evening as the Paladin was about to make his evening rounds Bell Cranell walked into the garden. The boy obviously had something he wanted to discuss. "Excuse me Sir Thorson, can I talk to you?" His face was troubled. The old man gestured courteously to a bench. Bell sat down. "I'm sorry to bother you sir but there's something weighing on me." The boy went on to explain about Wiene and the Xenos. "I think my grandfather would approve of my decision but I can't ask him. What do you think sir? Did I do the right thing?" Thorson sat down next to him, his face serious. He wasn't surprised by intelligent monsters. The world was vast.

"Bell... I serve a Goddess of Justice. Wiene and her brothers and sisters have done no wrong. They may be considered 'monsters' by everyone else but not by you and the members of your family. You have a kind heart lad. That kindness led you to look past their external appearance, to their hearts." The old man looked up at the stars for several minutes. "Your decision was not only kind, but in my opinion just. Keep following your heart lad. I expect that if your grandfather was here he'd tell you the same." Thorson leaned over and gripped Bell's shoulder. "It's my opinion you did the right thing. I suspect there's more to it, though, isn't there?" His gray eyes were wise. Bell opened his heart and revealed Wiene's wish and his resolution to make it happen. Thorson sighed. "Bell that is a near impossibility. BUT...if anyone can do it lad, you can. As I said your decision grew out of kindness and love. Any decision such as that is a good thing. People may say you are wrong. I personally believe you are right, boy. Keep on fighting for that dream and any others in your heart. Never quit. Never let go." He shook Bell's shoulder gently. A vision of Aiz rose in Bell's soul. His face cleared.

"Thank you Sir Thorson. Your opinion means a lot." His resolution steeled once more. He would protect his family, his friends and all their dreams. Bell got to his feet and bowed respectfully. He went back inside to take his bath. The old soldier sat there for a few more minutes then he shook his head and got to his feet. Hestia was standing in the moonlight. Thorson chuckled.

"Good evening Goddess...did you also wish to speak to me?" Hestia nodded. She was smiling. Thorson offered his arm. "Shall we go for a stroll Lady Hestia?" She cheerfully linked arms and they walked out into the rear garden. "Your Child is a good boy Goddess Hestia" the Paladin offered. "He has a kind heart but he has chosen a difficult path. Without prying too closely I believe he has more dreams than just the one. He will have to make some difficult choices but with the continued support of you and his family he will achieve them." Thorson looked sideways at the Goddess who nodded.

"Thank you for your support as well Thorson. I believe Bell is coming to look upon you as a replacement for his grandfather." Hestia's smile was bright as the sun.

The Paladin shook his head with a rueful grin. "I just seem to keep picking up strays!" He turned and looked down at the shorter Goddess. His face was serious. "You have given that boy and everyone else a place to be Lady Hestia and they have given you one as well. No matter what the future holds remember that."

Hestia leaned over and rested her head on his arm. "Bell isn't the only one with a kind heart!" she whispered gently. She released his arm and returned to the manor for her own bath. She would have to thank her friends for their inspired help.

The next morning Thorson and Mikoto had their promised spar. This time it was unarmed combat. They tossed each other all over the inner gardens until they landed in a laughing sprawl. Mikoto found she hadn't enjoyed herself so much since her last training session with Takemakizuchi. In the process she acquired a split lip and a fine crop of bruises. The old man wasn't breathing faster than normal as he handed the girl a healing potion. "Go take a bath Lady Mikoto" the old man said kindly as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder. " Rest your muscles. Next time we'll work on your blade work!' She gave him a bright smile, nodded once, chugged the potion and gave him a respectful bow.

"Yes Sensei!" she said cheerfully as she skipped into the house. She would have to tell Chigusa, Ouka and Lord Takemakizuchi how much fun she was having with the old Paladin. Normally serious she found herself surprised by that. Was she losing focus? Once in the bath she considered the question. Then she shook her head. It was simply the warmth of his heart seeping into hers. It was like Bell she discovered. The thought made her happy.

Ian Fellcroft was burglar and he thought of himself as quite competent. He had been watching Hearthstone Manor for weeks and he believed he had the residents' routines memorized. When not having a day off the Goddess living there would go to one of her part time jobs. The members of _Hestia Familia_ would usually go off to their own work in the dungeon. Prior to this week one or more of the Deities would guard the manor with one or more members of their own _Familias._ That meant that it would have been impossible for Ian to plunder the manor. He'd almost given up hope when the situation had dramatically changed. It looked to the thief like _Hestia Familia_ had hired themselves a butler. It was an old man and although he carried a pair of short swords he seemed to have mobility issues, walking with a silver wooden cane. Fellcroft thought he'd be easy to sneak past. He was wrong.

The burglar picked the lock on the rear gate. The old man had not been seen. Ian would need to be sure he wouldn't be in a position to interrupt. Swiftly he sneaked though the garden in the inner courtyard and slipped inside. He heard slight sounds coming from the front of the structure. Tiptoeing down the hall the sounds became clearer. It sounded like the butler was doing dishes in what must be the kitchen. Ian had researched the general layout from the time _Apollo Familia_ had inhabited the manor and recalled that the bedrooms were on the third floor. He could gain access by going upstairs through the living room. Grinning to himself the thief silently crept upstairs.

In the kitchen Thorson gently put the dish he was washing aside. Whatever he was doing his honed senses were constantly alert. That was how the old soldier had managed to become old. His sense of perception picked up the quiet breathing of the thief as he made his way past the dining room to the stairs. His face hardened and he seemed to draw together. He would let no one touch those he was tasked to guard or their property. He LIKED Hestia and her Children. His hands dropped to his waist and loosened his swords. The First Tier Master Swordsman took his cane and leaned it against the sink. Step by step he drifted to the stairs and began to climb.

Passing the bathroom and the linen closet Ian opened the door to the first bedroom. It appeared to be a large double room with a pair of futons on the floor and numerous racks of clothes. At first glance he didn't see anywhere where valuables might be concealed. He would have to search carefully. His foot had just crossed the threshold when he was rudely interrupted. An incredibly powerful hand grabbed the back of his hair. He was jerked back and his face was shoved against the doorpost with tremendous force. His nose pulped like rotten fruit and he thought he felt his skull crack. The hand pulled him back and Fellcroft landed on his back in the middle of the hall. His head swam and he was on the edge of losing consciousness.

When his vision cleared he could feel the blood running down his face from the smashed nose. That steel grip was around his throat with the fingers digging into the hollows on either side of his windpipe. The old butler was kneeling on his arm and the point of a short sword hovered between his eyes.

The old man spoke. "I should just rip your throat out here and now" he said in a coldly conversational tone. The burglar could feel the cartilage creak and his eyes bugged out in panic before the grip relaxed. Slightly. "But then I would have to clean up the mess. I really don't want to have to explain a corpse to the Guild or My Lady Goddess." His tone became thoughtful "I suppose I could just bury you in the garden. However I have dinner to get ready." His tone was the most menacing the burglar had ever heard. The hand released his throat and grabbed the front of his tunic. "Up."

Before he could even think of resisting Fellcroft found himself whirled around. His arm was snatched into a hammerlock. He thought his shoulder was about to break. The short sword was now across his throat. "Walk." came the command. He was frog-marched down the stairs and across the courtyard and gardens. Arriving at the rear gate the pair stopped. The old butler's voice rang in his ear. "Tell all your friends this manor is off limits. It is protected. The next thief or thieves entering here dies!" The burglar was tossed unceremoniously through the gate. Landing on hands and knees Ian got to his feet unsteadily. Looking back at the gate he saw the old man standing there with a hand on each of his swords. He knew the butler meant every word. Holding his hand to his still bleeding nose he staggered off to find medical attention.

Thorson watched his departing back then locked the gate again. "I hope the roast isn't burned." He turned and went back inside to mop up the blood.

When the family returned from their various tasks Lilly excused herself and went upstairs to change. This particular dungeon trek had been unusually grueling and she was sweaty. As she started down the hall she spotted something. It was a single drop of blood outside Mikoto and Haruhime's room. Her breath caught in her throat and she leaned down. The girl touched the drop with her finger. It was fresh. As she straightened up the Paladin was just coming up the stairs behind her. She turned around with an accusing glare as she raised her bloody finger. "Did something happen today Sir Thorson?"

The old man gave her a composed smile. "Yes Miss Lilly. A minor disturbance took place. A burglar tried to loot the manner. I resolved the matter and nothing was taken." Thorson sighed. "I thought I had cleaned the mess up. I will tell everyone about it after dinner. Please go ahead and finish changing." He gave a soft chuckle. "You want to look your best for Mister Bell, yes?" Thorson winked and the girl blushed. She realized the old man knew everything. Distracted she went off absently wiping her hand on the handkerchief the Paladin had proffered. Thorson watched her departure with a fond look in his eyes. The boy had indeed acquired his harem. Zeus would be pleased.

After dinner he made good on his promise. The family had gathered for their evening meeting. "If you will excuse me Goddess Hestia, ladies and gentlemen, I will need to step out for a bit. There is a small security situation I must address." the old butler said bowing respectfully to the seated people in the living room. "As Lady Lilly is aware, we had an unwelcome visitor earlier today." The _Familia_ members except Lilly all looked at Thorson, then their eyes then seemed to lock onto the prum. She nodded firmly.

"Ahem." The Paladin cleared his throat politely gathering everyone's attention again. "I regret to inform you all a burglar made an attempt to raid the manor this afternoon. I dealt with him and sent him on his way with a message. I wish to ascertain if that message was delivered."

Bell looked at the old man. "A burglar?" Thorson nodded. A babble of confused voices began.

Goddess Hestia cleared her own throat. "AHEM! Perhaps we would be better served by letting Sir Thorson finish his report?"

Thorson nodded politely. "Thank you Goddess. The intruder was intercepted before anything was taken or disturbed, I am happy to state. As it happens he was about to enter Lady Mikoto and Lady Haruhime's room at the time. I advised him most strongly that his presence was undesirable and saw him off the premises. I also requested he inform anyone of his...profession...that this would be an unhealthy location to patronize in the future."

Welf raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Dealt with him?"

Thorson grinned. "I beat him bloody Welf. I then tossed his ass out the back gate." The old man grew slightly red as he looked at Hestia, Mikoto, Haruhime and Lilly. "Your pardon ladies for the rough language."

Haruhime gasped and reached over to grab Mikoto's' arm. Mikoto patted her friend's hand. "It's all right. We'll check everything is there before bed." She remembered her training in martial arts and looked knowingly at the old man's hands.

Thorson put his cloak on and headed out the front gate. Pulling the hood up he blended into the crowd on West Main. His target was the _Dian Cecht Familia _clinic. He found a handy alley where he could see both the front and side doors and settled down to wait. After several hours it began to rain. The old man just stood there watching with an unblinking stare completely oblivious to the weather. On the main streets Deities, townspeople and Adventurers bolted for cover. Eventually the weather cleared and everyone returned to the streets. Shortly after midnight a figure made his way out the front door and headed in the direction of West Main. Silently the Paladin drifted after his target. He had recognized the burglar from his clothes.

Fellcroft was glad he had been in possession of sufficient funds. The healers at the clinic had given him hard stares and he was convinced they hadn't believed his tale of how he had sustained his injuries. The man shook his head then stopped in his tracks as stars popped up in his eyes and a jagged lighting bolt ricocheted around inside his skull. Crossing Central Park onto East Main he proceeded to a point where Daedalus Street butted against the city wall. It was a den of iniquity known as The Hole In The Wall. It was below ground and served as a meeting place for thieves, fences and low class independent prostitutes. It could only be reached by navigating a complex series of alleys and streets, then descending a flight of steps. It was a familiar and safe location in the burglar's mind. Wrapped in his own pain and his own thoughts he never spotted the old man behind him.

The Hole In The Wall was dingy and smokey. Because they didn't want to attract attention it was illuminated by torches rather than the usual magic-stone lamps. The bar was at the opposite end from the stairs, superintended by a villainous looking werewolf bartender. Many men and women were seated at the tables as a number of haggard looking women in soiled garments circulated. Ian stumbled down the steps. His head was pounding like a smith's anvil. Perhaps ale would help. The Hole In The Wall served swill but it was potent. Looking across the tap room he spotted an acquaintance, Yon Brohlich. The man was a mugger and though dumber than a stone was built like a section of the city wall. He wouldn't ask any uncomfortable questions. The burglar worked his way through the crowd. Taking a seat across from Yon he signaled the one eyed chienthrope waiter for an ale.

The mugger looked up from his pint, took one look at Fellcroft and broke out laughing. The burglar's head was swathed in bandages, his nose was taped and he sported a truly splendid pair of black eyes. "Wha' happened to you boyo?" Yon asked between chuckles.

"I fell off a balcony" the burglar replied sullenly. The waiter brought his ale and he took a deep pull. "Phaugh! This stuff is worse than the usual horse piss!" Nevertheless he drained his drink and raised his mug for seconds. The mugger looked at him deliberately.

"Ha! So YOU say! I know a professional's handiwork when I see it!" Brohlich laughed again. "Who's wrong side did ye get on boyo?"

Ian glanced at the door to the street. "Oh Gods..." the burglar muttered quietly. "His." An old man in a tail coat wearing a pair of short swords was leaning against the door frame. His arms were crossed on his chest as he surveyed the room. Silence spread across the tap room from the base of the stairs, like ripples from a stone falling in a pond.

The Paladin stood away from the doorpost. He stood looking down at the silent customers and he smiled. Ian felt an unconscious shiver run down his spine. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen." The voice rolled down the stairs like a cold wave. "I'm here to deliver a message. All of you need to keep your grubby little hands out of Hearthstone Manor. This will be your only warning. Touch the manor or anyone in it and it will be war."

The mugger climbed to his feet. He stood sneering at the old man at the stair head. "So...war be it? Hah old man, I'll show ye how to beat a man!" Brohlich clenched his fists. White and sweating Fellcroft reached out and grabbed his tunic sleeve. Thorson's hands dropped to his swords and his feet shifted. The entire tap room tensed. Chairs and stools scraped as weapons were surreptitiously readied.

"Sit down you idiot! You want to get us all killed?!" a harsh voice hissed out of the corner. A figure was seated there with the hood of his cape pulled up to hide his face. Yon unwillingly resumed his seat slowly. He so badly wanted to charge up those stairs. Ian sighed in relief as the Paladin's stance relaxed. His hands were still on his swords however. It was plain the man in the corner commanded a certain amount of respect. "Message received old man. Nobody will touch them."

"Hello Vitatdi." Thorson smiled down like the worlds largest cat with a tasty mouse. "Long time."

"I thought you were dead Ironhand." The figure in the corner stated flatly.

"Not hardly." Thorson replied. "I'm back." With that he turned and walked back out into the street.

Two older thieves looked at each other wide eyed. The taller of the two reached over and gripped his friend by the arm. "Him? AGAIN?!" His voice was a panicked whisper. His friend nodded convulsively. "I wonder if I have enough cash for a trip to Santorio Vega?" The second thief nodded in agreement. They remembered all too well the last confrontation with that terrifying old man. Word spread with lightning speed. Vitatdi began plotting revenge.

Notes:

Poetic Edda – Ancient Norse epic poem. Available in prose form online.

To be continued in part 3: A Walk In The Dungeon


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: A Walk In The Dungeon

The murderer crept silently through the darkness. He eventually arrived at the Brighter Day Orphanage. It was one of several located in the city of Orario which looked after abandoned or orphaned children from the poorer classes. These facilities were funded by several Adventurers. Men and women who had experienced a similar upbringing. Their kindness was often anonymous. Several merchants and like minded citizens also contributed food and funds to keep these operations afloat. The Brighter Day housed a dozen children of all races and genders as well as three staff members. This would be their last night.

Slowly the murderer approached the side door. The figure was dressed all in black with a black hooded cloak and black gloves. A black silk mask covered the face. Swiftly the mysterious figure picked the lock and stepped into the orphanage kitchen. The killer had spent several days here in the guise of becoming a sponsor and was familiar with the building. Silently the murderer slid up the stairs to the second floor where everyone slept. As he approached the first dormitory where the boys were housed the killer uncorked a vial and poured a liquid under the door. The liquid turned to vapor and permeated the room. Everyone inside lapsed into unconsciousness. The killer's mask was saturated in the antidote. Quietly opening the door the murderer stepped inside and efficiently slit all the boys' throats. The figure repeated the same process at the girls' dormitory and each of the staff rooms. The black shape exited the building and locked the side door again. The face under the mask had a cold, evil smile in appreciation of a job well done as it disappeared into the darkness.

Syr Flover was sweeping the in front of The Benevolent Mistress the following morning when a boy ran by with the day's broadsheet of news. The lad shoved one into the surprised girl's hands as he passed and she gave him a bright smile of thanks. Syr stopped sweeping and her smile turned to a look of horror as she read the news of the multiple murder. The broom dropped to the ground as she turned and bolted back into the tavern.

She ran over to an elf washing the windows tears leaking from her silver eyes. "Lyu! Look! It's...it's...terrible." Syr thrust the broadsheet into the elf's wet hands. Lyu looked at the parchment. Her eyes became blue fires as she crumpled it and turned to her friend.

"Syr...show this to Moma and tell her I've gone out for a little while. I apologize for leaving but I need to look into this!" Syr nodded and straightened out the sheet. The other girls had gathered around and read it over her shoulder. Chloe nodded.

"Don't worry Lyu we'll cover for you!" the retired assassin said reassuringly. Her own eyes were hard and her tail whipped around. She had always refused to take a contract on children. "I don't think Moma will be too angry when she reads this, meeow! HISS!" The other girls nodded their agreement. Lyu marched through the rear door to her room to change. Donning nondescript clothes she slipped her short swords into her belt under her green hooded cloak. _Astrea Familia _was on the hunt. Lyu exited the kitchen door and headed for the scene of the crime.

Thorson Ironhand and Haruhime were in the shopping district purchasing groceries. As one of the vendors was wrapping their purchase the raucous calls of a news boy attracted their attention. Taking one of the parchments the old man's face became like stone and his gray eyes flared in bottomless anger. "Lady Haruhime. Return to Hearthstone Manor at once." The renart took an involuntary step back and her face paled. She had never seen a look like that before. The Paladin turned to the grocer. "Please deliver our order" he said flatly. The boaz gulped and nodded his eyes huge.

"What is it Sir Thorson?" Haruhime asked timidly. She placed her hand on his arm. It was as hard as a steel bar. He gave her the parchment. The girl gasped as she read.

"Murder" the Paladin replied in a frozen voice. "Please go home now and show this to everyone. I respectfully request they all remain at home today. I cannot let this stand!" The renart gulped twice and she took off running. The old man loosened his swords and turned away without another word. _Nemesis Familia _also moved in search of a killer.

In the Pantheon Royden Mardeel burst from his office, his jowls and stomach wobbling. He was spitting saliva in anger. "You! You!" the fat elf screeched. "I want everyone out on the street! This is a black eye for the Guild!" He furiously waved a parchment over his head. "Get someone over there RIGHT NOW!" The receptionists and Adventurers all stopped in puzzlement. Rose Faunette one of the senior receptionists spoke up.

"Excuse me Guildmaster...What's a black eye? And where are we supposed to send people...and why?" Her face had a look of polite confusion. The elf clutched the parchment and shoved it into her hand.

"Here! NOW!" and the man stormed back into the office slamming the door behind him. Eina and the other girls left the counter and gathered around the red haired werewolf. They read in shock before returning to the counter, their faces pale. The senior staff of the guild scrambled.

Bell Cranell and his family was preparing to go shopping as well. They planned to purchase supplies for their furthest descent into the dungeon yet. This wasn't a mission from the Guild but they had wanted to put what they had learned from the old butler to the test. Everyone looked up in surprise as Haruhime threw the front door open with a bang and rushed into the living room, parchment in hand. Her face was absolutely ashen as she came to a panting halt. Mikoto moved over to her friend and wrapped her arms around the renart's heaving shoulders.

Lady Haruhime! What's wrong? Where's Sir Thorson? The girl asked in concern. She helped her friend to a couch. Haruhime wordlessly handed the parchment to her. Mikoto quickly scanned the page her own face paling and her breath catching. The others all gathered around and read the news in turn. Their faces became as grim as Mikoto's. From numerous close shaves they had become accustomed

to the idea of death in the dungeon but this shocked them to the core of their souls. Mikoto sat down next to her friend and held her hand. Bell knelt down and gently took the other one.

"Lady Haruhime...where's Sir Thorson?" the boy asked softly. Welf swiftly stepped into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water. The renart regained her breath and gratefully took a sip.

"He...he...sent me home with that broadsheet" she choked out. He asked me to tell you that we all should stay at home today. And...and...he said he couldn't let this stand!" Bell nodded encouragingly. "Oh Master Bell! It was so frightening! I've never seen Sir Thorson look like that!" Lilly looked over at Mikoto. The prum remembered what she had seen in his eyes the first day. Mikoto recalled Lord Takemikazuchi's parting words. They both knew what the renart had seen.

"I think we should do that." Bell said from where he was kneeling. "Sir Thorson is very experienced and I believe in him. We should just stay in today. But why did he say 'I can't let this stand?' " His face furrowed.

Goddess Hestia walked in from the dining room and took the parchment. She scanned it quickly. Her face became sad for a moment. "Because he serves Nemesis...a goddess of justice... and also a goddess of divine retribution Bell." Hestia looked at her family. "Haruhime... Mikoto... remember the stories you heard and read?" she asked gently. "Do you think that man could ignore this?" Her smile was kind as she looked at her Children. Welf looked at Bell and his mouth quirked. He gave a hard chuckle.

"Some sorry bastard has just bought themselves a world of hurt!"

Bell nodded his agreement. His own face was stern. "If Sir Thorson needs us we have to be here for him. He'd be there for us." The boy's resolve shown in his eyes. Everyone nodded once. They all made certain their adventuring gear was prepared. The goal of the family had changed.

Thorson moved quietly through the small crowd of onlookers at the orphanage. They were all talking excitedly and gesturing. A member of the Guild was standing at the front door which was obviously broken open. "Move along! Move along" the man shouted officiously. "There's nothing to see here!" The Paladin swiftly scanned the building and the crowd. Spotting a familiar green hood he drifted over to stand next to the girl.

"Meet me at the morgue in two hours, Sister" Thorson whispered to her so softly that only her elven hearing could hear him over the excited crowd. Lyu had known her Heart Brother was coming to Orario and she wasn't surprised by his presence here. She gave a microscopic nod and the pair slid apart, leaving in opposite directions. The elf returned to The Benevolent Mistress to inform everyone her absence was likely to be lengthy. Moma Mia berated her soundly but her heart wasn't in it. In the end she agreed. The other staff girls assured her they would cope.

Thorson returned to Hearthstone Manor. Silently he moved up the stairs rebuffing all attempts at conversation even from Hestia. The family all shared concerned looks. The Paladin moved to his room and pulled a red velvet box out of his desk. Opening it he looked at the _Familia_ badge shining in the sun. He walked to the closet and took out his familiar black cloak, hat and armor, the uniform of his trade. Donning his gear he slid his sword baldric over his shoulder and sheathed his black blade. Walking to the desk again he placed the badge over his head and donned his hat. He placed his hand on the starburst and once again renewed his Oath.

Descending the stairs again he stopped in the living room. He slowly looked around at the assembled family. "Please excuse my brusqueness ladies and gentlemen...Lady Hestia." His voice was hard as adamantium and the coals of his anger could be seen plainly in his eyes. "I regret to say I will need a leave of absence from my duties here...perhaps an extended one. I need to address these murders."

Hestia moved over to the old man. Her divine eyes saw his pain. She fearlessly reached out and laid a hand on his arm. "Come back to us when you are done Thorson" the Goddess said softly.

Bell looked at the old man, his own eyes were resolute. "This is your home Sir Thorson. We will be waiting for your return. If you need us please send for us!"

Mikoto stood and bowed. "Our honor as a _Familia_ demands we support each other." Her face was as hard and determined as the old man's. Haruhime smiled a tremulous smile and she nodded her agreement.

Welf walked over and placed his own hand on the Paladin's shoulder. "Go find the slime that did this and send them to the hells!"

The Paladin tipped his hat in thanks for the gestures of support and The God Killer walked back out into the street his _Familia_ badge shining.

In Twilight Manor Loki threw the parchment onto her desk. Her fist slammed down. "Unacceptable! The Evils think they can make a return after all our hard work and losses? I think NOT! I bet they are crawling around in Knossos!" The Goddess was angrier than anyone had ever seen her. She pointed a finger at Finn, Gareth and Riveria. "Send people out to nose around again. We need to find that key!" Her three elites nodded agreement their faces grim. In the hall Aiz was about to knock when she heard her Goddess. She resolved to ask Riveria how she could help. She stepped away from the door when they exited. Loki saw her. "Aizuu...come in for a minute?" The golden haired knight entered. "Aizuu...we may be making another trip to Knossos. Make sure you're ready, ok?" The girl nodded. She exited and went to sharpen Desperate.

Atop Babel Freya sat looking out her window and she sighed. "Otaral...if this continues Orario will be turned on its head again. Please make sure Alan and the others are ready to go out. I may have a mission for them." The huge boaz standing in the corner silently bent his head in agreement.

On Northwest Main Hephaistos sat in her own office, her head in her hands. The head of her _Familia_ stood silently watching. "Tsubaki...Thorson will not be able to ignore this." Her finger tapped a parchment on the side of her desk. He may need our help. Please prepare a strike force and await further developments. I just hope he won't bring the city down around our ears!" The half-dwarf nodded and she withdrew to sharpen her no-dachi.

In his home Lord Ganesha summoned Shakti. The head of _Ganesha Familia _stood watching as the Deity in the elephant mask paced. "The Children will be terrified!" The God's voice was anguished. "I am Ganesha! I cannot allow this to go on! Shakti, I want you to send teams to guard every orphanage in Orario." The woman nodded. "We must reassure them for I am Ganesha!" Shakti gave a silent grimace and she withdrew to carry out her God's Will.

Takemikazuchi read the parchment and his heart ached for those departed Children. However the God of Combat was nothing if not decisive in matters such as this. He also knew his old friend would be raging like a wounded dragon. He summoned the members of his Family. "Chigusa, please go to Hearthstone Manor. Tell Hestia we will be ready to support them if needed." The girl nodded and trotted out the door. Ouka shook his head as he looked after her. He went to sharpen his ax.

In The Blue Pharmacy Daphne looked at her friend Cassandra. The droopy eyed girl was sweating. "Daph...I had another dream. Something horrible is coming." The girl pointed to the floor. "From below."

Daphne snorted. "You and your dreams!" Miach walked up behind Cassandra.

"Then we'd better get as many potions ready as possible, hadn't we?" He said gently. Both girls nodded as Nazha returned to her lab.

In the office of their home Hermes removed his hat and tossed it in the direction of a hat stand already covered in similar headgear. It landed perfectly, then as if sneering at the orange haired God, slid off to the floor. The God grimaced. "Not a good omen Asfi!" Shaking his head he chuckled. "It appears one of the Evils has thrown down the gauntlet to a new player...or one who has been on the sidelines rather. You had best send for Aisha." Asfi Andromeda sighed, pushed her glasses back up on her nose and went off to find the Amazon. Then she went to her own room to make sure her items were ready.

All over Orario Gods and Goddesses waited in anticipation of a new source of entertainment. Others with kind hearts like Demeter wept at the possible return of the Dark Times.

Thorson made his way to the Pantheon. Striding purposefully towards the counter he passed through the crowd of Adventurers in the lobby many of whom were discussing the murders. A number of them saw his face and moved out of his way. Eventually reaching the counter he stopped in front of Eina. The Paladin nodded politely. "Miss Tulle, I need to speak to the Guildmaster. Immediately." He proffered one of his cards. The pretty half-elf took the card and nodded.

"One moment please, Sir Thorson...I'll tell him." She ducked into the palatial office and delivered the message. Royden looked up with an angry face.

"I don't have time for him right now. I'm dealing with this murder investigation and damage control! Tell him to go away and come back some other day!" Eina's mouth opened to protest but the elf's fist slammed down scattering papers right and left. "**I said NO! Follow my orders**!" he screamed.

"And I say yes." A cold voice rang out from the office door. Thorson was standing in the opening. He had made his way through the swinging gate in the counter effortlessly moving staff members aside. "Thank you Miss Tulle. Please excuse us? The matter is private." Eina gulped, nodded and backed out of the office her eyes huge. The old man closed the door behind her.

Mardeel's face became beet red. "What do you mean barging in here? I'm in charge of the Guild, not you! GET OUT!" Thorson stood silently for a moment then his finger came up and pointed at the elf.

"You. Will. Be. Silent. you insignificant, incompetent, self-opinionated excuse for a Guildmaster." His aura swelled and his eyes flared. The elf's face became pale and sweaty. "I simply came as a courtesy to inform you that I will be investigating these murders. Do not get in my way, Royden. You will cooperate fully or I will speak to Lord Ouranos about having you replaced. You will have copies of all the reports on this incident forwarded to Hearthstone Manor. Are we clear on this** Guildmaster**?" Mardeel deflated like a punctured balloon and he nodded convulsively. "Oh...one last thing. I will be using assistants. If you or the Guild interfere with any of them in any way, now or in the future, I will destroy you utterly. Good day." The finger came down. The God Killer turned on his heel and walked out leaving a fat, sweating elf behind him.

The Paladin made his way to The Benevolent Mistress. The tap room was abuzz with discussions of the incident at the orphanage. Nodding politely to Syr he made his way to the bar. He spoke quietly to Moma Mia. "Mia, I will be needing my Cousin Lyu's services for a time. I'm going after the killer. So please don't be too hard on her?"

The dwarf nodded, her own face hard. "Of course Thorson. You can have her for as long as you need the girl. She will be missed but we'll manage." Mia's eyes were as hard as the Paladin's. She reached out and grabbed the edge of his cloak. "You and her go and FIX this old man!" The God Killer nodded once. On his way out Syr stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You and Lyu are going after the murderer arn't you?" the girl asked quietly. Thorson nodded. Syr's face became distressed. "Please take care of our friend sir?" The Paladin's face softened a bit and he gave her a small nod." Syr's face cleared. "If I or any of the other girls can help just ask sir."

The old man nodded again this time with a small smile. "Thank you Miss Syr and thank all the other girls for me. I'll do my best to bring Lyu home safe."

The Paladin's course took him to a little frequented area of Southeast Main street. At the end of a dismal cul-de-sac was a grim gray stone building. It was the city morgue. A bit further east rested the Adventurer Graveyard and the other final resting places for Orario's residents. On both sides of the square were shops dealing with the final interment of the departed.

Lyu was waiting for him next to the door of a coffin maker's shop, standing under a dead gray elm. An owl perched in the topmost branches. The bird watched with uncaring eyes. Lyu watched the old man's approach. When he arrived she looked around swiftly to be certain they were alone, then went to a knee and brought his hand to her forehead. "Blessings of the Holy Tree My Lord. I knew our hearts would be one in this my Brother!" Her sky blue eyes glowed with the blazing fire of her oath to her Goddess.

Thorson gently raised her to her feet. "Blessings of the Holy Tree My Lady Leon" he said with a wintry smile. "You are correct my Sister. Our hearts are indeed one in this and we shall see justice done! Let us be about it!" His own eyes were blazing with his own timeless oath as they entered the mortuary.

The morgue attendant callously pulled the sheet away from a small body. The room was redolent with the sour-sweet smell of decomposition. They hadn't even bothered to wash the little girl's face. "This is the last one." The attendant hawked and spat on the floor. "She needs to get underground. Nobody's claimed her so it's Potters Field for her!" he laughed nastily. "Damned orphans...no loss!" Thorson's hand flashed out as Lyu's mouth opened and grabbed the astonished man by the front of his jerkin, lifting him into the air. The Paladin's rage flared up and he tossed the man effortlessly across the room.

"You. Will. Treat. This. Child. With. Respect." Thorson ground out between clenched teeth. "Bring. Water. NOW." The terrified man scrambled away on hands and knees. The old man stood looking down at the tiny body for a moment. Gently he stroked the blonde hair. "I'm sorry little one. Your suffering is over now and retribution will be yours." He bent down and pointed to the wound in her throat. Lyu also bent down. "Single slash, right to left. Even depth...thin blade." The elf nodded. Gently the Paladin pulled back the sheet and examined both the child's hands paying special attention to the fingernails. "No defense wounds...nothing under the nails. She didn't struggle." Lyu nodded her agreement her face grim.

There was the sound of clattering footsteps from the entrance. Thorson and Lyu turned to see the attendant returning with a large demi-human in fancy robes. The attendant was carrying a bucket and towel. "What's going on here?" the man in robes blustered. "How dare you assault one of my staff?" He pointed a shaking finger at the Paladin. "I'm Darndan Kholfar and I'm in charge here!" Thorson turned and pulled the sheet tenderly over the little girl before answering. He turned back to the pair in the doorway. His presence seemed to grow filling the room.

"My name is Thorson Ironhand. I am a Paladin in the service of the Goddess Nemesis, Goddess of Justice and Divine Retribution. I am investigating these children's murders. Do not... . obstruct me in this." The Familia badge on his chest blazed. The two men in the doorway took a step back, the attendant's shaking hands spilling some of the water.

Lyu's own face was stern. "My name is Lyu Leon of _ Astrea Familia._ Is this the way humans respect the dead?"

The Paladin took a long step to stand in front of the pair. His hard gray eyes pinned their feet to the stones. "You." His eyes swiveled to the attendant. "Wash the child. Now." The man nodded and scurried off. His gaze moved back to Kholfar. "Did you examine the other victims? Were they all like this one?" The man nodded jerkily. Thorson sighed. "And did you even bother to learn their names?" He knew it was a rhetorical question."I will be sending a coffin for this child. See to it she's buried properly. Wordlessly the Paladin and the elf left the morgue.

As they left the cul-de-sac Lyu turned to the Paladin. "This was not a crime of passion or revenge. I suspect a professional's work Cousin Thorson." The Paladin nodded. "But something is bothering me..." the elf continued. "Why didn't she struggle?" An old memory tickled the back of her mind.

Thorson nodded. "That is my opinion also Cousin Lyu and I have the same question. I have requested the Guild send detailed reports to me at Hearthstone Manor. I suggest you return to The Benevolent Mistress for now. We may have to work at this independently. Please listen for any leads in the customers' conversations?" He stopped and turned to face the girl. "If it comes to it, I'll be the stalking horse Lyu." His eyes were kind. "I promised Syr I'd take care of you." He gave a gentle chuckle. "If I didn't Abby and a pair of Goddesses would chase me to the hells and back as well." Lyu chuckled as well. Then she kissed the back of his hand. Her smile was as gentle as his laugh.

"Thank you Cousin Thorson" she whispered. In her heart she swore to protect the Brother who had come into her life so unexpectedly.

Lyu returned to The Benevolent Mistress. She resumed to her duties with that elusive memory trying to force its way to the forefront. The girl fought to keep her mind focused but the face of a little girl kept intruding. She decided to speak to Chloe when the opportunity presented itself. Perhaps the former Assassin would help jog her memory?

When the Paladin got back to Hearthstone Manor he found a scantily clad and well endowed Amazon waiting by the front gate. He tipped his hat politely in greeting. "Good day...may I help you?"

The Amazon boldly looked the old man up and down, then her eyes lit up and she licked her lips. "Oh yes...you certainly can!" Lasciviously she ran her hands up and down his chest. The Paladin easily removed her probing fingers.

"Sorry...not interested. I'm a Paladin girl. You need to shop elsewhere" he said shortly. The Amazon gave a small moue of disappointment. Then her face broke into a grin.

"You darned Holy-Rollers!" The Amazon chuckled. "The name's Aisha Belka. Let me know if you change your mind old man! Actually...I came to see how the little fox was doing and to deliver a message. If you need us, _Hermes Familia_ will be glad to help...for a price of course!

Thorson looked at the woman with a gimlet eye. "Ah yes...I'm sure I know what YOUR price would be! But I'll keep the offer of assistance in mind." He gave a chuckle of his own. "Lady Haruhime is doing well thank you. I'm keeping her safe and out of trouble as is Master Cranell." He gave Aisha a knowing look and read her to her core. He shook his head. "Don't worry Aisha. I'll keep her out of this mess" he said softly. "She and her family are under my protection." The Amazon shifted uncomfortably under that piercing examination. She was used to dealing with rough types but her experience told her that this old man was the hardest she'd ever encountered.

She cleared her throat. "Well then, I've delivered my message. I'd better be going." She tossed her long black hair. As she walked away she looked over her shoulder with a salacious smile. "Keep my offer in mind Paladin, if you ever get too cold! Be glad to warm your old bones up!" Thorson just shook his head again and went inside.

Bell was waiting for the old man with a sheaf of documents. Excitedly he offered them to the Paladin. "A messenger from the Guild just left. He said these were for you Sir Thorson!" All the rest of his family were sitting expectantly in the living room. The old man tossed his hat and cloak over the back of a chair and he moved into the living room.

"Thank you Master Cranell." He looked around making eye contact with everyone. "This matter is quite serious. I need to examine these and go look at the crime scene." The old soldier sighed. "I'm afraid we are dealing with a professional killer here. Therefore I'd respectfully request you all stay here and not become further involved." Everyone's faces showed various degrees of disagreement. Thorson raised his hand. "I am aware you all are used to danger. I am also aware you are used to fighting monsters. This is a monster of a different breed than you've ever encountered."

Bell spoke up his own expression firm. "You're family Sir Thorson and we all help each other! How can you ask that of us?" The young man remembered the calculated cruelty of the Moss Huge and the plot of last member of _Rudra Familia._ This was perhaps no different.

Thorson's face was sad as he contemplated the boy's visage. "Bell..." he said softly. This might involve you, or Welf, or Mikoto killing another human being. Instantly and without hesitation. Could you do that? A second of indecision could cost Haruhime or another member of your family their life. Or some innocent bystander." Bell thought for a moment then he nodded slowly in understanding. "I've had to do that lad." The Paladin looked at Haruhime with his pain naked on his face. "You once called me a hero child. I'm no hero. What I am is a soldier. A Paladin...which means I've killed other men to defend the innocent. In my Goddess' name and in accordance with my Oath, I've bathed in an ocean of blood." His head bent and he looked at the floor as he made that confession. "It will take a killer to catch a killer" he whispered to the tiles.

Haruhime got to her feet and walked over. Slowly she hugged Thorson and kissed his cheek. Mikoto came up on the other side of the old man and did the same. Bell and Welf came over and each laid a hand on the old soldier's shoulders. "You are no killer" the renart whispered. "You are indeed a Hero Sir Thorson." She laid her head against his chest and a tear fell. Mikoto laid her head against his back and wrapped her arms around on top of Haruhime's. Welf nodded. Lilly took both Thorson's large hands in her small ones. She had some inkling of what that declaration cost the old man. Bell realized what the true price of being a Hero might end up being. His hand tightened on Thorson's shoulder.

Hestia came over and laid her hand on his head. "Thorson Ironhand...killer you may be but those you killed you had to. It wasn't by choice or for pleasure. Raise your head." Her voice was soft. Her blue eyes were bright and her ponytails waved gently. The Goddess pronounced her Divine Will. "We have accepted you.**I**have accepted you! We will never disown you." She stood on tiptoe and she too kissed the old man on the cheek. A _Familia _wrapped an old soldier in the warmth of their love.

"A matching good." Thorson quietly whispered.

He was sitting at the table reviewing the documents from the Guild as his family stood behind him looking over his shoulder. Thorson shook his head in dissatisfaction and he piled the parchments neatly. "Negative evidence only. Nobody saw or heard anything suspicious." His hand came down on the pile gently. "Here's what I've learned so far..." The old man took a pen and a blank sheet, sketching the wound in the girl's throat swiftly. Then he passed it around. He explained the conclusions he and Lyu had reached. Everyone's heads shook in puzzlement. "I have to go out again. Please stay here. I promise I'll summon you if anyone can help."

Hestia handed him a pair of gloves with a glowing blue stone in each. "These are oculi. They are tuned to each other and we have one here. Give one to Lyu. They should allow you both to communicate with each other quickly and with us if you need help. We have the matching ones here and if we put them side by side you'll hear each other and we'll also hear you." The Goddess smiled brightly. "Hunters need to signal each other when the prey is in sight!" All the_ Familia_ members remembered how useful the magic items had been during their efforts to get the Xenos home. Thorson nodded and tried to slip a glove on his off hand. It barely fit. Everyone shared a laugh as the old man grimaced.

"Why not take me along as your communicator Sir Thorson?" Mikoto asked with a mischievous grin. The Paladin smiled and reached out to stroke her cheek.

"A laudable effort Lady Mikoto, but I'll manage, thank you! Lyu would skin me alive if I took any of you into danger!" His smiling eyes belied his refusal. "This is a matter for the Familias of Justice. I promised I'd summon you if I need you and I will." He got to his feet and walked out into the sun.

Bell turned and looked at his family. "Goddess Hestia, would you bring the other oculi? We'll all take turns monitoring for Sir Thorson's call!" Hestia nodded. It was a good plan and the old man's reserves prepared for a long vigil.

Thorson limped through Central Park. The traffic in and out of Babel seemed normal. It appeared the murders had made only a passing ripple in Orario. Entering The Benevolent Mistress he greeted Syr warmly and made his way to his usual table. He gave a wave to Moma Mia as Lyu came over to take his order. He gave the elf the glove with whispered instructions. What he had not revealed to_ Hestia_ _Familia_ was the fact that he was very familiar with the items. He knew their maker well. He had spotted the owl and knew that Fels and Ouranos were following events.

After a hurried meal he made his way to the orphanage. The guard had been withdrawn. Entering through the broken front door he paced slowly through each room. He carefully examined each bed. The blood had dried and even the flies had lost interest. His experienced gaze swept across the rooms. It appeared all the victims had been killed while they slept. It was plain they had all been incapacitated by either magic or some sort of drug. He would have to investigate both possibilities. Thorson shook his head sadly. At least their deaths would have been relatively painless. That was evidence. There had been no torture or desecration of the bodies. His opinion that this was the work of a professional seemed to be strengthened. But WHY? Not profit...not revenge. The question taunted him. There was no evidence of entry via the windows. He'd have to check the roof.

When he exited he moved around to the side yard. Seeing he was alone he was about to leap to the roof when something caught his eye. It was a sewer grate. His eyes swept from the grate to the side door. His intuition drew a conclusion. With excruciating slowness he examined the gravel between the grate and the door almost one stone at a time. His experience told him that no matter how light the step, some sign should have been left. His patience was rewarded. A single stone showed a slightly darker side than the others. Nodding to himself the Paladin moved to the door and squatted down putting his eye almost against the escutcheon. His sharp vision revealed a single scratch. His intuition had been right. He was on the trail. Returning to the orphanage he picked up a magic-stone lantern.

The Paladin went back into the yard and pulled up the grate. The sun revealed the beginning of a ladder. Examining it from the top Thorson observed a spot where the ancient rust had been abraded off. The old man lit the lantern and slowly climbed down into the bowels of Orario's sewers. Soon he was twenty meders below the surface. Stagnant water flowed sluggishly down the center channel. Thorson looked left and right. There were no signs of recent traffic on the slimy stones. He mentally flipped a valis and began walking oblivious to the stench.

Lyu stopped and took a deep breath as the last customer of the lunch hour left. She stepped into the bathroom and stood perfectly still. She took her memory in both mental hands and shook herself. An image came floating to the surface. She saw Alize, Gojono Kaguya and her sisters all gathered around several bodies. In her mind she saw the same wounds as she had seen in the morgue. It was a memory from the Dark Times when the Evils ran rampant and _Astrea Familia_ had fought. "Oh my Sisters. He's back isn't he? 'The Butcher' has returned." Tears ran down her face as she reached for the glove in her pocket.

Thorson eventually arrived at a four way intersection leading away from a circular collection point. A tall support pillar in the center stretched to the ceiling. The Paladin raised his lantern high. Something caught his eye. There were letters freshly carved in koine, into the stone. "Catch me if you can" he read slowly. Silently cursing the old man leaped across to the base of the pillar and ran his hand over the letters. The cuts were as clean as the wound on the little girl's throat. It was obviously a message from the killer. Both a challenge and a taunt. The weapon or tool had to be a First Tier item. The old man jumped back to the walkway and began retracing his steps. He needed a bath.

When he reached the orphanage again the oculus in the glove hanging from his belt glowed. "Cousin Thorson...I believe I know who the killer was." Lyu's voice could be heard plainly. "During the Dark Times the Sisters of my _Familia_ pursued a mysterious masked murderer." Her voice shook slightly. "He killed over ninety people in Orario during that time, including Adventurers. The city was in a panic. Then the killing just...stopped. We never caught him or her. The name given to that killer was 'The Butcher' ". Her voice became grim. "He may even be a match for you Brother. Be careful...please." Thorson nodded as he headed back towards Hearthstone Manor.

"I will My Sister." His own reply was as hard and grim as her voice had been. "He knew I would be coming after him. He left me a message." He relayed what he had found to Lyu. The elf gasped through the oculus. "As for being a match for me... I. Just. Hope. He. Tries!"

When he returned to the manor he found Lilly staring intently at the oculi placed in the center of the dining room table. A map of Orario was spread in front of her. She had marked the location of the orphanage. It was north of Babel almost against the city wall, approximately half way between Twilight Manor and where Bell and Aiz had trained. The girl's nose wrinkled as the old man stood next to her and slowly traced his finger where he had walked the sewer. He smiled at her in a combination of thanks and mute apology. He went off to take a shower. Haruhime quietly swapped his clothes and armor for his butler attire. She took them to get the stench off in the laundry. Welf took his sword and replaced it in the rack. The_ Familia _wanted to do whatever they could. If he wouldn't let them hunt with him they'd support Thorson like squires.

Bell was waiting in the dining room when Thorson returned. He was looking intently at the map. The Paladin pointed to the spot where he had discovered the message and the boy nodded. "When we were helping the Xenos Sir Thorson, we traveled extensively in the sewers. They are almost as complicated as the dungeon! I'm sure the murderer is either hiding there or using them to move underground."

The old man smiled like a teacher whose student had just answered a difficult problem. "Yes Master Cranell. Orario is so old that there are multiple layers both of ruins and sewers below ground. It is perfectly possible that our quarry is down there. We don't have the manpower to search them however. I will need to narrow the field." His face became grave. "You heard what Lyu said?" Lilly nodded. "I think she and I need to discuss this further. I believe you see now why I want to keep you and your family as far away from this as I can?" Bell nodded once. The prum had passed on what she had overheard to him. "I will need to consult an expert."

Bell nodded again. "Fels?" he asked quietly. It was the Paladin's turn to nod. The boy was lost in thought for a moment. Then he smiled gently. "We don't have to bother the Sage Sir Thorson. We still have his sewer map from when we helped the Xenos!"

The old man clapped Bell on the shoulder. "Good lad! Get it boy!" Bell blushed at the praise and he trotted off to his room. Lilly and the Paladin exchanged amused smiles. As much as he'd grown Bell could still embarrass easily. When he returned the three of them spread the map out. Comparing the ground level map to the sewer map Thorson took a pen and marked where the grate had been and where the collection point was. The first strand of the net was in place.

In the depths of Knossos Thanatos looked with pleasure at a pair of cloaked figures. He clapped his hands slowly and his aquiline features lit up with positive glee. "Oh MARVALOUS!" he complimented the figure wearing a mask. "I trust you'll give me more work to do and more entertainment?" The God chuckled. "I'm looking forward to seeing you lead the Paladin a merry dance!"

The other cloaked figure growled. "As am I Lord Thanatos. That man OWES me. My status is sealed because Lady Laverna decided to go home. I want his head but I'll settle for making him suffer!" Vitatdi and Thanatos shared an evil smile.

The masked figure bowed it's head in agreement. "As you command Lord Thanatos." The voice was genderless but the coldness was laced with a crawling evil. "The next target has been selected."

Teela Maskan, Laurentua and Glorias were independent prostitutes. After the collapse of the Pleasure Quarter and _ Ishtar Familia _they had purchased a ruined brothel at the southwest corner and begun refurbishing the building. It still needed work but they found the location was advantageous, right near the south gate. They recruited several other girls as well as a drudge to clean the place and a half-dwarf bouncer. The location allowed them to do a substantial if not thriving business with the less affluent tradesmen and travelers.

The drudge let herself into the Southern Star brothel. Sighing the woman made her way to the kitchen to begin her cleaning. She knew her employers would still be asleep. She would need to be as quiet as possible. As she opened the inside door she was greeted by a horrific sight. All the girls were hanging upside down from the rafters like sides of beef. Their nightclothes hung down around their heads. Under each body was a pool of blood. The drudge's hands flew to her cheeks and she ran screaming into the street.

Thorson pushed his way through the crowd around the brothel and spoke to the Guild guard at the door. The report had reached him from a panting Guild member and fortunately he had arrived before the bodies had been removed. Several Guildsmen were about to cut the sad remains down. "**Stop**!" his Command Voice shook the building. Everyone froze. The senior member of the Guild opened his mouth to protest. Then he looked at the Paladin's cold gray eyes and his mouth shut. "Stand away." The old man said. In the face of that authority the Guild members stood back. "Go stand in the corridor...now" he said in an iron voice. They went.

Slowly the Paladin moved to each body and examined the corpse. The wounds were identical to that he'd seen on the little girl in the morgue. Swiftly he looked around the kitchen. Seeing a stool in the corner he first checked to see if there were any traces on top, then spotting nothing of note he climbed on the stool and examined the ropes. He checked the knots on the rafter and around the feet. His gaze became even harder and he nodded. He recognized those knots. Putting his nose right next to the ropes he sniffed each in turn. There was a distinctive tarry odor discernible to his sharp senses through the smell of fresh blood.

Climbing down he went out into the hall. The senior Guildsman walked over. "Were they the only victims?" Thorson inquired. The man shook his head and pointed down the hall. The Paladin followed him to where the bouncer had been slaughtered in his bed. The old man examined the corpse. The wound in the throat was identical. Thorson sighed. "Take care of them." Walking outside he examined the perimeter of the building. Like the orphanage there was a side door to the kitchen and in the yard a sewer grate. The pattern was becoming clear. He'd have to wait for the crowd to disperse to check it.

When the crowd finally left the Paladin lit his magic-stone lantern and descended into the sewers. Given the brothel's location near the gate he automatically took what appeared to be the longest tunnel. He had some idea what he would find. He arrived at the expected catch basin. Carved into the support pillar was another message. "Ha Ha Boss! Catch me if you can!" The letters had been carved with the same weapon or tool.

Climbing back into the yard the old man ran his finger over the oculus. "After several minutes Lyu's voice came back. "Yes My Lord?"

"Cousin Lyu. I hate to ask this of you and Moma Mia..."the Paladin said softly. "I need you to go to my home and bring me my other sword. Please take it to Bell Cranell." In Hearthstone Manor Bell and his family looked at each other quizzically. They didn't know the meaning of that and were puzzled. "Bell...when Lyu brings my sword I will return."

The boy nodded. "Yes Sir Thorson. We'll be waiting for her."

"Of course Brother. Two days." Lyu's reply was resolute. "Your blade will be waiting for you!" Thorson tapped the oculus twice and the link closed.

The Paladin made his way to Blue Pharmacy. Nazha was minding the counter. The old man nodded politely to the chienthrope. "Good day My Lady...my name is Thorson Ironhand and I'm looking into these murders. I have a question for you. May I pick your brain a bit?" Nazha nodded. "Do you know of any drug that would allow a throat to be cut without the victims waking up?"

The girl's face paled and she shook her head vigorously. Then it stopped in mid-shake and her eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?" she challenged.

"It's all right Nazha. If you know anything, please answer." The voice was deep and gentle. Miach stepped out of the back room. He looked at the Paladin with a smile. "Good day to you God Killer. Nazha...I can vouch for this man. He is a member of _Nemesis Familia_ and no assassin." The chienthrope's face cleared and her posture loosened.

"I am sorry Sir Thorson for suspecting you" she apologized.

Thorson snorted a harsh laugh. "It's all right My Lady. Have you ever heard of such a drug?" The girl thought for several minutes.

"I heard that there was a legendary compound in the Far East. It was called opya. Supposedly it would have the effect you described. I've never seen it. All of the other drugs I know of which are that potent would kill the victim before the wound did." Nazha shook her head again. "You might want to check with Amid at _Dian Cecht Familia_. She the best healer in the city and might be able to tell you more."

Thorson tipped his hat. "Thank you My Lady, I will indeed go speak to her."

As he was turning to leave Miach spoke up. "One moment Sir Thorson" and he reached under the counter. His hand emerged with several potion vials. "You might need these." He handed the vials to the Paladin.

Thorson bowed. "Thank you Lord Miach." He tucked the vials of Dual High Potion away in his pouch and placed a gnome jewel on the counter. "For your time young lady...and these." He patted the pouch and the old man left without another word.

Amid was busy. Her_ Familia_ had been called upon during the great Amazon hunt to provide healing support and their regular business had suffered. As she was standing at the front counter she sighed and brushed the hair out of her eyes. When she looked up an old man in black was standing in front of her leaning on a cane. She must be more tired than she thought. She hadn't seen or heard his approach. Her highly skilled eyes flew across the figure in front of her and she hissed. This was a warrior. An OLD warrior. "Can I help you Sir?" she asked courteously.

The old man smiled and tipped his hat. "Good day My Lady. My name is Thorson. I'm looking for Amid. I find myself in need of a consultation."

Amid and Thorson sat in her office companionably drinking tea. The healer shook her head. "From the wounds and the scenes you described Sir Thorson I believe Nazha has hit it. Opya would indeed render the victims unconscious and insensible to pain. But the QUANTITIES...not to mention a method of administration to so many at the same time?" The girl rubbed her temple deep in thought. "Perhaps some sort of gas. Or maybe some new, insidious spell?"

Thorson shook his head. "No My Lady Amid. I do not believe that magic was used. This murderer was not a mage. A spell would have taken too long and made too much noise. I will investigate the possibility of course." His face turned grim. "One point of certainty however is that we haven't heard the last of this." His fist slammed on the desk, rattling the tea set.

Lyu flew through the trees her heart in a desperate muddle. On one hand she was committed to her mission. On the other hand she was worried about her Brother. She was responding to his request but her heart berated her with the fact that she wasn't there to protect him. Her only course was to fly faster and higher than she ever had before. Like an arrow she charged through the woods stopping for neither food nor rest. Panting she slid to a halt in front of the gate. "OPEN! I need to speak with the Goddesses! The matter is urgent!" Alarm bells rang out as the gate swung open. Briskly she trotted to the Hall. Both Goddesses were seated on their thrones. The entire Familia was assembled. Kneeling before the dais the girl ground out in her bell like voice "My Brother Thorson has sent me for his sword!" Mellicent gasped and Abigail's hands flew to her mouth, her eyes wide.

Nemesis nodded once and she surged to her feet. "Hrothgar! See to it at once!" At that divine command the dwarf came to attention. Swiftly he headed down the hall towards the Paladin's room. Abby, Mellicent and Elorandil moved to the side of the sweating elf. Abby reached out and touched her arm. "Cousin Lyu...is my Da in danger?" the child asked in a softly worried voice.

"Not as of when I left Orario Little Cousin but the situation may be dire." Lyu reached up and touched the little girl's hand. Her smile was gentle. "Worry not Abby. As soon as I return to the city I will watch your Big Brother's back upon my honor!" The girl gave her a smile in return.

"Lady Leon. Please give us the details before you depart." Nemesis asked kindly. Lyu described the investigation. The Goddess' face became harder than the stones. "Tell Thorson to do whatever it takes. Once more he is my hand in this! Retribution for those slaughtered Children shall be given!" Thunder seemed to roll about the chamber as she pronounced her Will and Judgment. "God or mortal, such is my WILL!"

"Lyu! As my Sister has spoken, so too is my Will!" Astrea spoke from her throne. "Go forth My Daughter! Guard your Brother well!" Lyu's head bent in the face of those twin pronouncements. Ethereal lightning flashed in the wake of two Goddess's anger. There would be no mercy towards the killer and those who sent him. They had not released their Arcanum, but the elf felt their thirst for vengeance.

"Yes My Goddesses! AS YOU COMMAND!" the girl cried out. Rising to her feet she turned to find Hrothgar standing with Thorson's Sword of Judgment and sword belt. The dwarf bowed and presented it to Lyu with both hands. Returning his bow the elf accepted that divine weapon. The pommel was blazing in an echo of that pair of Judgments. Lyu strapped the belt around her waist. It was strange...the sword seemed light as one of her short swords. Purposefully she strode in the direction of the gate. Abigail sprinted after her.

"Take me with you Cousin Lyu!" The girl's voice was pleading. Lyu stopped and turned placing her hands on the child's shoulders. Then she pulled the girl into a fierce hug.

"Cousin Abigail...I know you're sick at heart and worried. But you could never keep up with me little one. Have confidence in me and your Father. I will protect him if it costs me my life. I Lyu Leon swear this to you!" The elf kissed her softly on the cheek. Turning she resumed her journey. Abby nodded to the departing back.

Elorandil and Mellicent were waiting for her. The renart held a pair of potions and Elli held a small wine skin.

"Take these Cousin Lyu...my latest healing potions. You'll need your strength! Please look after My Lord!" Mellicent said softly, her eyes wet. Lyu smiled and bowed her thanks.

Elorandil proffered the wine skin. "Take this My Sister." The elf was unwontedly serious. "Moon Tear wine. It will revitalize you. I call upon you in the name of the Holy Tree and our People to protect my Boss!" Lyu nodded and took her gift then bowed low.

"I Lyu Leon, in the name of our People and shared Familias...upon my life and soul...as I swore to his daughter I swear to you both...I will bring him safely home to you though I die for it!" Swiftly the elf downed the wine, then ran out of the gate like a bolt of lightning. Her return would be even quicker than her departure fueled by her oaths and her own worry for her Heart Brother. Lyu pushed herself beyond her limits. The Falna on her back was red hot but she barely noticed. If the girl had only known it her agility and dexterity stats were spinning out of control. When she reached Orario she leaped over the tall wall without so much as breaking stride. Jumping from roof to roof she landed in front of Hearthstone Manor. Pounding on the door the girl collapsed to her knees.

Bell answered the door just in time to catch the elf in his arms. "Lyu? LYU?!" Quickly he picked his friend up and carried her inside, kicking the door closed behind him. He rushed to a couch and laid the all but unconscious girl down and tenderly placed a pillow under her head. Mikoto hurried to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water as the stunned members of Hestia Familia gathered around.

"I've...brought...my...Brother's... sword" Lyu gasped out in an almost inaudible whisper. "Send...for... him!" Her fluttering hand reached up slowly and grasped Bell's arm. The boy nodded and brushed her soaking wet green hair off her forehead as Haruhime ran off for the first aid kit. Welf gently undid the red sword belt around her waist as Lilly turned and frantically activated the oculus. He hefted the scabbard, astounded at its heaviness. Slowly he drew the blade and everyone's eyes grew huge even Hestia's.

Welf examined the blade reverently for a moment. It was even more beautiful than the one he had seen upon his induction to _Hephaistos Familia_. Even in the daylight the weapon glowed. The red pommel blazed. Welf shook as if he had seen the Holy Grail of smithing, then he returned it to the sheath. "A Divine Weapon!" the smith breathed. He now knew he had another goal to pursue.

Thorson stormed into the manor a short time later responding to Lilly's frantic summons. He quickly looked around not seeing Lyu. Welf handed the sword to the Paladin who immediately threw it on. Hestia walked up to the concerned old man and gently placed her hands on his arms. "It's all right Thorson. Lyu is upstairs in Mikoto and Haruhime's room. She's exhausted and resting. The girls wiped her down and changed her into one of Mikoto's kimonos. When I looked last, she was asleep." The Paladin's face and stance relaxed as he nodded his thanks. Silently he made his way up the stairs. He found Mikoto sitting on one side of the elf's futon and the renart sitting on the other.

Thorson crept quietly to her side as Haruhime slid aside. The old man went to his knees then bent over to whisper in the girl's ear. "You almost killed yourself for me, didn't you My Sister? Thank you!" He kissed her forehead ever so softly. "Rest now. I'll be here when you wake up." Folding his legs underneath himself he prepared to wait as long as it took.

Groggily Lyu's eyes opened. Her body felt heavy as lead. It was nearly evening and the fading sunlight revealed an unfamiliar room. She was laying on a futon she recognized, but her clothes were strange. Bit by bit her memory began to return. The elf tried to move her arms and she muttered a stifled groan. It felt like every fiber of her being hurt. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rest My Lady" a familiar voice drifted into her ear. It was kind and warm, echoing with remembered strength.

"My Lord?" the girl whispered. Her eyes moved and she saw Thorson seated next to the futon.

The Paladin nodded. "Yes child. I am here now. You have done well My Sister. You have accomplished your task and are in safe hands. Now you need to sleep and regain your strength. Your friends and I will watch over you." He smiled gently. "Go back to sleep young one. That's an order." She could sense the old soldier's heart in his words. "I will stay by your side."

"As you command, My Lord" she whispered softly and her eyes closed again. Mikoto, Haruhime and Thorson looked at each other and they shared a smile.

When Lyu next opened her eyes the Paladin was sitting in the same place. It was fully dark and the magic-stone lamps were lit. A steaming bowl of soup was sitting next to him and her stomach growled at the delicious smell. She blushed in embarrassment and she tried to sit up. A smiling Haruhime put her arm under her shoulders and helped. Thorson picked up the bowl and a spoon. "Here My Lady Lyu...Lady Mikoto made this. Now. Eat!" He too was smiling as he offered the spoon. The elf found she still couldn't raise her hands. Her embarrassment grew as did her anger at her weakness. Slowly the old man fed her one spoonful at a time. Lyu was infuriated at being fed like a child. Then she noted there was no condescension in the old soldier's face. It was one family member caring for another she realized, just as her father had done so long ago in Ryumila Forest. Just like Syr had done. Her fury fled. A small flame was ignited in her heart as she recognized her Lord truly cared for her. Obediently she finished every drop. The old man gently placed his finger against her forehead. "Back to sleep you!" he said softly. "You should be completely recovered in the morning." The old man put the bowl and spoon down, and reached out to hold her hand.

Lyu's eyes were drooping closed as the renart lowered her back onto the pillow. "Yes father" the girl whispered, already half asleep. Haruhime gave her Hero a blazing smile.

In the morning the elf awoke to brilliant sunshine. The Paladin was sitting next to her, still holding her hand. His gaze had once promised to always be there for her. He had been true to his word and stayed by her side. Lyu wondered if the old man had slept. She found her strength was back and that her Lord had not let go of her hands. She remembered Alize's words: "Never let go of someone who refuses to let go of your hands". The pair was alone and she rolled to her knees. Raising his hand she kissed the back of it. "Thank you My Lord for watching over me." The girl's eyes were damp. Then she put her arms around his neck. The elf smiled her refined smile and continued "Thank you Brother! I see now why Abigail claimed you for her Da! You will be in my heart always. I too desire to claim you as my Father...if you are willing?" The elf looked at him questioningly. Her voice was soft.

"Are you sure, My Lady?" the old man asked kindly. Lyu looked down in embarrassment, then her eyes came up and she nodded strongly. The Paladin smiled, then he spoke in rolling, high elven: "As you wish Lady Lyu Leon! Welcome young one! Welcome to my family! In the Name of the Holy Tree, you are accepted. You are My Cousin, My Sister and now My Daughter!" As the old North Man had once sent her off with the ancient words of his land he now welcomed her back with the equally ancient words of her people. The girl's eyes closed and the old soldier kissed her eyelids, soft as goose down. He found that she too had secretly crept her way into his heart just as Abby had and he was glad of it. "You realize you will now have to be Sister to Abigail?" The old man chuckled. A pair of loving blue eyes met a pair of equally loving gray ones.

Lyu's silver bell laugh was joyous. "It will be my pleasure My Father...for she too is already in my heart! Thank you My Lord!" Thorson wrapped his arms around the elf's delicate body. The pair was still embracing when Mikoto and Haruhime came to call them for breakfast.

That night Abigail packed her backpack and slipped on her sword. All day she had prowled, paced, planned and snarled. She trusted her Cousin Lyu but her worry shook her heart like a wolf. She had to find her Da. As she climbed over the wall she never noticed that the sentry conveniently turned his back. She also failed to observe four figures standing at their home's highest point. Nemesis turned to her sister. "As expected. That Child is headstrong." Astrea nodded. "Jonrunder, I trust all is prepared?"

The ranger nodded with a smile as he placed his hand gently on Elorandil's shoulder. "Never fear My Lady Goddess. Elli and I will follow her to be certain she makes it to Orario safely.

The rogue turned to her Goddess with a soft chuckle. "She loves her father Goddess as do we all. The Boss would skin us both if we let anything happen to our Little Sister! Trust us My Lady...she'll never know we're there. Once we're sure she's reached a safe harbor we'll report back. After all, she's a member of our family." The pair vanished over the wall as silently as a cloud in the night sky.

Abigail was lost. After obtaining her pony from the stable she had set off. She thought she remembered the way but suddenly all the paths looked the same. Dismounting she sat disconsolately on a fallen tree.

She had to get to Orario. She just HAD to! In the top of a nearby tree Jonrunder and Elorandil shared a grin. Then their heads both swiveled at an unexpected sound. It was a man whistling a bright tune. A figure with orange hair and a traveler's hat came into sight around a bend in the trail. The man stopped at the sight of the girl sitting on the log. "Why, good day young lady! You seem somewhat depressed. Are you lost by chance?" He gave the girl a toothy grin. Abby jumped to her feet and drew her sword.

"Who are you and what do you want? She challenged. Jon readied his bow and Elli pulled her throwing daggers in a fluid motion. The man raised his hands. "Peace! Peace child! I mean you no harm! My name is Hermes. And as it happens I am very well traveled. If I might ask, where were you going?"

Abigail's face became a bit confused and she lowered her sword. In their perch the rogue and ranger relaxed slightly as they recognized the God. "I'm going to Orario to find my Da, but I've lost the trail."

Hermes cocked his head. "Looking for your father are you child? What's his name? Perhaps I know him."

Abby looked at Hermes doubtfully. "His name is Thorson...Thorson Ironhand. I heard he went to _Hestia Familia_. Do you indeed know him?"

Hermes threw his head back in a huge laugh, his traveler's hat falling to the ground as he gripped his stomach. "Oh yes! The God chortled. "I certainly know him! I think I might be able to help with your problem little one!"

Abby eyed him suspiciously. "How?"

Hermes gave her another toothy grin. "Well...I AM a God after all! We'll see!"

Abby dropped her sword and fell to her knees, her eyes as wide as they could go. "Ohhhhh, My Lord! I apologize for not recognizing you! Please help me if you can?"

Hermes gave her another grin and patted her bent head. "Certainly, child. Now then...what's your name?"

"Abigail Lord Hermes" the girl gulped out in a quavering voice.

The God nodded. "Asfi!" he called. A blue haired woman with glasses suddenly appeared. "Do you think you could get this young lady to Orario, specifically to Hearthstone Manor?" The woman gave a long suffering sigh.

"What do you think I am Lord Hermes...a taxi?" she asked crossly. The God gave her a winning smile.

"Come now Andromeda. We're doing a good deed here. Be nice!" he wheedled, but there was the glint of mischief in his eyes.

Asfi nodded with another sigh. Abby got to her feet and sheathed her sword. "Excuse me My Lady...how are you going to get me to Orario?" she asked in confusion. Andromeda pushed her glasses back up onto her nose as she gave the girl a motherly smile.

"We're going to fly child!" A pair of golden wings unfolded from each of her sandals as she chuckled. Abby's mouth dropped open and she froze in place.

"But... but... What about my horse?" She sputtered.

Hermes cast a look behind the girl and the eyes of the God locked onto where Jonrunder and Elorandil were perched. "Oh, I think he'll find his way home!" he said softly.

Asfi swept Abigail up in her arms and placed her Hades Head Cap on her own head. Abby locked her arms in a death grip around Andromeda's's neck. Her eyes squeezed shut and her scream could be heard for miles as the earth disappeared below. Hermes chuckled and he tipped the hat he had reacquired in the direction of the rogue and the ranger. "Please tell Nemesis the girl is in safe hands and she owes me one!" Still laughing the God walked off in a different direction. Elorandil and Jonrunder looked at each other in silence.

Abigail never released her grip or opened her eyes until she felt her feet touch the ground. She had never been so scared in her life. She found that she was standing on a street in front of a tall iron fence. A majestic three story manor was behind it. Trembling she turned to the smiling Asfi. "We…where…are we My Lady?" she stuttered out.

Andromeda pointed. "That's Hearthstone Manor Abigail, the home of _Hestia Familia_. I recommend you ask there for your father."

Remembering her manners Abby dropped a curtsy then dug into her pouch. "Thank you My Lady. Please accept this...it's all the money I have but I have to repay you for your kindness!" Her hand emerged full of various small coins.

Asfi's eyes were gentle behind her glasses. She reached out and took a single copper. "Consider your debt paid child. Now then! Go find your Da!" She looked around quickly then slipped her cap back on. All that was left was the soft sound of fluttering wings.

Abby looked at the imposing edifice, took her courage in both hands and marched up the front steps. The girl knocked on the door which was opened by a renart in a maid's uniform. "Can I help you?" Haruhime asked politely.

Abigail nodded equally politely. Yes Miss...My name is Abby. I'm looking for my Da. His name is Thorson Ironhand. Would you know where he is?" Haruhime's eyes flew open. Wordlessly the stood aside and gestured the girl inside.

Thorson was just leaving as Abigail came through the door. "Abby? Abigail?!" The old man was thunderstruck. "What are you DOING here child?!" Abby charged forward and threw her arms around him.

"I came to find you Da! I was worried!" She buried her face in his chest with a smile a bright as the sun. Tears were cascading down her face as she inhaled his scent. "I love you so much!" The old man smiled as well as he hugged her back. He was both proud and vexed at her bravery. They stood back and stared into each other's eyes for a timeless moment.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders he guided her into the living room. "Come with me Daughter and let me introduce you to everyone."

Abby wandered through the courtyard. She was used to her home in Deep Forest Seoro but this? They could have fit her entire village inside the fence! She was impressed. She was also impressed by the neat gardens. She walked over and began desultorily picking weeds, squatting down next to the nearest flowerbed. She had things to think about.

After her Da had introduced her to the members of _Hestia Familia_ they had put her in the room next to the Paladin's. Goddess Hestia had insisted, strongly abetted by Mikoto and Haruhime. She had been made welcome by everyone...but what her Father had said later...

"Abby, come walk with me please?" the old Paladin led her into these same gardens. The pair sat on a bench. "Abigail. I'm glad to see you daughter but I wish you had not come. These are very dangerous times in Orario. You heard what Cousin Lyu said I take it?"

His face was utterly serious and she had her own serious expression as she nodded. "Yes Da. That's why I had to come. I couldn't stand the waiting."

The old man continued "Then as your Father, your Big Brother and leader of your _Familia_ I am going to do something I rarely do. I order you by all of my authority to remain in Hearthstone Manor until such time as I give you leave to go out." Her mouth opened then she looked into his eyes. Those eyes were pools of ancient power and wisdom. She had seen him angry, she had seen him fight, but the girl had never seen him look that way. He had always been her kind and gentle Da, unless facing enemies. Her urge to rebellion wilted.

"Yes...Sir." she had finally whispered.

The old man shook himself like a wet dog. "Now then...I have something to ask you. Do you like your Cousin Lyu?" Abigail immediately smiled, her spirits bouncing back and she gave him a bright nod.

"Yes Da! She's nice! Kind of serious most of the time though."

The Paladin looked her in the eye. "Do you know her story? I mean all of it, not just what I told you?" Abby nodded remembering the night her Cousin opened her heart to her. "Except for her friends at The Benevolent Mistress, she's been all alone Abigail. All alone and hurting inside just like you were." His face was sad then the old man smiled. "But you and everyone helped her Daughter, and made her feel better." Abby reached out and put her hand on his. "Well...she was sick after she got back with my sword" the Paladin continued. "We helped her heal and she..." Thorson paused. "...asked me to be her Da too. I said I would. Are you angry?"

Abby climbed to her knees on the bench and threw her arms around his neck. Her face glowed with her own fearless wisdom. "Thank you Father!" she whispered in his ear. "You've given me a real sister again, not just a play one. I love the Goddesses and everybody in the _Familia_, but you just gave me the best gift you ever have. You've given me my family back." The girl pulled away and looked at him in happy confusion. "But what do I call her now?" she asked.

The Paladin smiled. "You can still call her Cousin Lyu in public, but in private you can call her Sister, or Big Sis, like you do Elorandil. She's given you permission to call her by her first name so that would be proper too." He hugged his daughter. "Thank you Abby. I was afraid you'd be mad."

Abigail smiled at him in return and kissed his cheek. "No Da! Big Sister Elli said you keep bringing home strays, so what's another one?" she said gently. "That's one of the reasons I love you!" They shared a laugh and sat on the bench for a long time.

Lilly walked away from where she had been standing behind one of the columns. "Stroke of midnight's bell" she said softly. Her werewolf ears vanished as she went smilingly back into the manor. "Just like Mister Bell!" she thought to herself.

Abigail stopped picking at the weeds. In her child's innocent heart she knew she loved her new Sister and that in her own solemn way Lyu loved her back. Her heart smiled as her love for her family blossomed even further. She and her Sister Lyu would shelter under the branches of her Da's love for them both and he would protect the two stray souls from every storm.

Thorson stood watching his daughter through a window on the third floor. He smiled gently and touched the oculus. "My Lady Lyu?"

A few minutes later her silvery voice came back. "Yes My Lord?"

"I spoke with Abby. The girl came to Hearthstone Manor to find me. She was happy to welcome her new Sister. She loves you Daughter." His pride and happiness were plain in his old man's voice.

Lyu's own satisfaction and joy came wafting back. "Thank you Father. I am glad for I love HER too!" The Paladin could see her dignified smile as he broke the connection and The God Killer's armor returned. It was time to go back to work.

The murderer struck again. This time is was in a grain warehouse in the western district. When the morning shift of workers arrived they found another terrible scene. The warehouse men from the night shift were all dead and the bodies were piled up in a square, like they were logs for a bonfire. Their severed heads were piled up in a pyramid in one corner, upside down and their tongues pulled out like the heads were licking ice cream. The pile was beneath a message scrawled in blood on the wall. "Ha Ha Boss! I'm having so much fun! Catch me if you can!" The responding Guild members all knew the old Paladin would want to know and they also knew to leave everything alone until he got there. They cordoned off the area and sent a messenger running to Hearthstone Manor. In the Pantheon Royden Mardeel began pulling at his hair.

When Thorson arrived he stood in the doorway and surveyed the area with narrowed and considering eyes. The scene was different than the others and seemed to be increasing in scope and violence. He sighed sadly, then his face became harder than granite. His instincts told him there was an underlying method and motive. They also told him he might be running out of time. This time, although the message was obviously intended for him, there had been no attempt at concealment. Perhaps the killer wanted to incite panic. He touched his oculus. "My Lady Lyu...Please meet me at Leina Bowmaster's grain warehouse. I need another pair of sharp eyes!"

"At once, My Lord!" Her reply came back immediately. Lyu trotted to the bar, spoke to Moma Mia briefly and Syr, who was polishing glasses. The dwarf nodded and they both watched with worried faces as the elf dashed out the front door and leaped to the roof across the street. She hadn't even taken time to change!

Lyu dropped to the street and made her way to the warehouse. "Another one My Lord?" she asked quietly.

Thorson gave her a grim nod. "Yes My Lady. Please go inside and see if you can find where the victims were killed and if possible in what order. You have the hunting skill to perhaps determine this." The elf nodded equally as grimly. As the girl started to enter one of the Guild members began to protest. Then he looked at the Paladin. Thorson gently shook his finger in admonishment. The man's mouth shut and he stood aside courteously. Lyu paced inside, her blazing, azure eyes sweeping the floor. The old man went out to examine the alleys and yard. As he expected, there was a side door and a sewer grate. His and Bell Cranell's belief was again confirmed.

He rejoined Lyu at the front of the warehouse. The pair stepped aside to confer. "I checked inside Brother" the elf whispered. It is plain that some of the victims tried to run. None appear to have tried to fight." Her head drooped. "I am sorry. I could not determine what the order of their deaths was. The blood is all too recent. The most I can say is that they all died about the same time and that the deaths occurred at different points in the building."

The Paladin nodded. "Thank you Sister. As expected I found another sewer grate in the alley. I haven't checked the side door but I would not be surprised if our killer entered that way. Let us see if that is so." They walked around the building to the side door. This time there were no scratches, however the door was unlocked. Thorson pulled on the ring and shared a surprised look with Lyu. The pair went inside. Bales of rice were piled almost to the ceiling on either side, forming a long impromptu corridor. Slowly the pair examined the bales from floor to the top of the piles.

Lyu looked then pointed about half way up. Her sharp eyes had observed a scuff on one of the bales. It appeared to her the mark was made by the toe of a...boot? "There Brother. The killer went up to the top!" The girl pointed to where she had spotted the clue.

"Well done Sister!" The old man traced the pile down to where it met the main transshipment area with his eyes. His tactical experience reconstructed events. "It would have been dark...climbed up there...worked his way down the stack, possibly ambushed one or more victims in the main area...climbed up again? Or...did he chase the others down? Let's go check the central area My Lady." Lyu nodded and they moved down the stack.

After checking around the building the Paladin and the elf exited the main doors. Waiting they found a red haired elf standing alongside Goddess Demeter. Her _Familia_ appeared to own the building. A small crowd had gathered and they were muttering to each other with worried faces. A number of merchants from other cities were among them. Soon word would be spreading that Orario was no longer safe for trade.

The Goddess beckoned the pair over. The elf seemed ready to burst with questions. Both Thorson and Lyu gave Demeter respectful bows and waited expectantly. "Well my friends, what did you find? The men inside were not of my _Familia_ but they did work for us" she asked softly. Her face was infinitely sad.

"They were my friends!" Leina could no longer contain herself.

Thorson shook his head. "It was 'The Butcher' My Ladies. There is no doubt. I can say they died quickly and their heads were taken after death. Beyond that, well...the killer fled into the sewers. Lady Leon and I are hunting him." Demeter's face paled and she turned to the elf.

"It was before you joined our _Familia_ Daughter. The person Sir Thorson just named is a nightmare. A monster in human form from the Dark Times. If it is in your mind to seek revenge, I forbid it." She drew the elf into her arms. "Leave it to The God Killer and Gale Wind, Child." Leina nodded and a single tear rolled down her face.

Gregor Whitehead was a Sage and book collector with a mania. He was driven to seek out the oldest, most esoteric works to be found in Geki. Historical texts, diaries, grimoirs, spell scrolls, all found their way to his shelves and chests. This caused the driven old man to skirt the law and recruit many Adventurers of less than sterling character. In short he fell into the gray, almost to the edge of darkness. He didn't care. He had recently acquired a legendary work. His eyes blazed with his addiction as he ran his hands over the cover of the Necronomicon. This would be his last purchase.

His servant found him dead the next morning.

Thorson stood in the doorway next to the sobbing girl. Slowly his eyes scanned the shelves and the desk where Gregor lay slumped. He drew a hissing breath as he noted some of the titles. The old man turned to look at the Guild members standing guard. "Send a message to Royden Mardeel please. Tell him I have located a number of highly dangerous works here. I recommend that after I have finished he should send a recovery team to take possession of them." The man nodded and his partner left to deliver the information.

The Paladin moved to the desk. There was something unusual. The blood appeared to have flowed around a square object on the desk's surface. A book? A book that the killer had removed. The dead Sage's left hand was clutched as if he had tried to hold on to something or someone. Slowly Thorson turned the hand over and opened the fingers. Inside the fist was a torn piece of parchment. The texture and color were obscenely familiar. The Paladin lifted it to his nose and smelled. It was a bit of human skin. On it, written in blood was one word: "Tartarous". Thorson's face went white. "No, Not that!" he whispered fearfully. For once even his heart quailed. "Seal this room and send for reinforcements. No one is to enter until the recovery team arrives!" The Guild member at the door nodded. He needed air. Turning on his heel he made his way down the stairs to the street behind the Colosseum. The old man needed Fels.

The Paladin limped slowly to the Pantheon, his mind a whirl of speculation and surmise. He obtained another map of Orario and returned to Hearthstone Manor. Once there he shut himself in his room and locked the door. Sitting at his desk he slowly marked the various crime locations. One by one he drew lines between them. A shape took form. "A pentacle." His head dropped to his hands. "Now...Now we know." His whisper was desolate. If The Butcher succeeded, Orario was doomed. The old soldier's head came up and his eyes blazed. "No. Not on MY watch!"

That night, the old man made his way to a deserted square. He had not dared to tell Lyu or _Hestia Familia_ where he was going or why. Cautiously he made his way through the shadows, his senses stretched to their utmost. Certain he was alone, his hand reached out and pressed a stone in a blank wall. Silently a secret door opened. Cautiously he moved down the corridor that was revealed, the only light coming from his magic-stone lantern. Eventually he stopped in front of another blank wall. With a small smile he recited the incantation. An unseen observer would have sensed this wasn't the Paladin's first excursion down this path. Another concealed door swung open. He was in the Chamber of Prayers beneath the Pantheon. At the far end was a dais with a majestic, ancient figure seated on a throne at the top. It was Ouranos. On the steps at the bottom Hermes sat whittling. A large chess board sat before him. The only illumination in the room, were four sputtering torches at the points of the dais.

Thorson walked to the dais and politely bowed. "Lord Ouranos...Lord Hermes. Good evening to you both. Please forgive this intrusion My Lords but I need to consult with Sir Fels." Then he noticed that the pawn Hermes was carving bore a striking resemblance to Abigail. The Paladin's face hardened and his eyes were gray glaciers. His hand shot out and snatched away the chess piece from a surprised Hermes. "My Daughter is not a toy for you Hermes. While I thank you for getting her to Orario, if you insist on this our next encounter will be less than cordial." The old man's steel grip crushed the carving to dust. His eyes scanned the board. Another pawn was a perfect representation of Lyu. This piece he picked up as well, placing it to the side of the board. "Neither is my Sister Lyu."

Hermes shook his head with a wide and insincere smile. "Now, now. She was just so pretty when I met her in the woods I thought she'd make a nice addition to the board!" He reached out and replaced the figure of the elf girl on the board. "The same with your… Sister was it?" The Paladin's hand gripped his sword so tightly the red leather screamed. His other hand flew out again, slapping the Deity's hand away, sweeping up and crushing the elf maid. Her dust joined Abby's on the floor.

The Sword of Judgment emerged a few celch from the scabbard. The old man's voice was a venomous whisper. "I remember Alcidamae of Korinth. I remember Penelopae of Itahca. I remember Polymele of Pithious, you unbridled seducer. You will not even consider making my Daughters your play-things! Tell me why I should not send you back to Tenkai this very instant?"

Oranos spoke "Because I need him Thorson." The ancient God sighed. "Hermes, please stop teasing the Paladin." The red blade slammed back into the scabbard, the sound echoing through the chamber.

Hermes stood and bowed, the same insincere smile on his face. "Oh, my! It seems I'm annoying everyone tonight! I'd better be on my way before either old man loses his temper." Laughing the dandy God made his way out of the secret passage.

Thorson bowed to the oldest of the Deities. "As you wish Lord Ouronos. I will ask your forgiveness in advance, if I cannot restrain my temper next time. Where my family is concerned I am shall we say...protective?" He gave a humorless dry chuckle.

Ouranos closed his eyes. "Of course Thorson. I've known you long enough to recognize you will not be subject to even MY Will, unless you agree. Now what did you wish to speak to Fels and I about?"

"The murders Lord Ouronos." The old Paladin's voice was grim as death. "I believe I know what the purpose behind them is."

Ouranos nodded. "Fels!" His voice echoed around the chamber. A hooded figure glided to the dais from the darkness.

"Good evening Sir Thorson! It's been many years since we last spoke. I am pleased to see you again!" the figure said.

Thorson smiled. "Hello old friend! I find myself in need of your knowledge. Tell me...What do you know of Tartarous?" The Paladin explained his theory and displayed the map he had drawn the connections on.

"So you believe the purpose of these killings was to enable the murderer to try and open 'Hell Gate'?" the Sage asked. The old man nodded.

"Yes Fels, Lord Ouranos. That is my belief. I have never heard of this ritual, beyond rumors. I came to ask you two if you think such a ritual exists and is it within the realm of possibility? If so, Orario stands to be destroyed. Geya and the dungeon as well." Thorson's voice was infinitely sad. "It will be worse than the Dark Times."

Fels took the map and examined it. Ouranos' head sank to his breast and a single tear rolled down. The Paladin stood waiting patiently as the pair thought. "Yes." Fels whispered. "Such a ritual does exist. Your guess is correct I think. All of these points rest on ley lines. If someone is insane enough to attempt it, the ritual will require virgin blood and need to be executed on the night of the full moon. That will be in four days. You don't have much time!"

The old God's head came up. "God Killer! I have a mission for you! You and Gale Wind will stop this. Do not involve anyone else. If word got out the panic would be terrible. Even if the ritual fails, many would perish. Such is my Will!"

The Paladin took a knee and saluted. "Such was my intention Lord Ouranos, but I accept your mission. We will do our utmost, for this is in line with our oaths to our own Deities!" His voice echoed with every bit of a soldier's heart and will. He rose to his feet and turned to the Sage. "Thank you my friend. You too will need to stay out of this for your knowledge may be needed to defend Orario." His voice was warm. "Stay safe old friend." Without another word he bowed to Ouranos and exited via the secret passage. When he emerged into the deserted square he touched the oculus. "My Lady Lyu, please meet me on top of the wall. We need to talk My Sister." He would tell her everything. She deserved to know.

"Yes My Brother." her voice was a whisper.

The following morning Loki, Demeter and Dionysus were seated in soundproof room at their favorite tavern. The three were meeting to discuss the ongoing reign of terror. Demeter and Dionysus being fellow Deities of the harvest, had a certain commonality of interest while Loki wanted revenge for her Children lost in Knossos. Her Familia had taken the lead in the abortive exploration of Daedalus' insane project. All three Gods had dispensed with their escorts and could let their emotions run free. Loki slapped her hand on the table, her face an ugly snarl.

"Those bastards! Not only have they been butchering Children right and left, but now I get THIS!" The Goddess threw an envelope down. "The Guild wants me to post people at every sewer grate in the city! Have they any IDEA how MANY members of my _Familia_ this will TAKE?" Loki grabbed her glass of wine and slugged it back. That idiot Ganesha is moaning he doesn't have enough people. Phaugh!" Demeter raised her hand placatingly.

"Now, Loki...you have the strongest _Familia_ in Orario, so it only makes sense!" she stated softly as she refilled the other Goddess' glass. Dionysus nodded his agreement. Loki also nodded in grudging agreement. "The God Killer has a lead. He has at least discovered who the killer is." the gentle Goddess continued. "I am sure he and Gale Wind are hot on the trail."

Loki laughed softly. "Yes, those two are implacable. Whoever this 'Butcher' is...he's a dead man walking. Thorson and Lyu will find him if they have to take Orario apart one stone at a time!" Her eyes widened with a thought. "I believe I might have an idea where's he's hiding though: Knossos." The other two Deities nodded. Loki called a waiter and sent the half-elf for a pen and parchment. When they arrived she began writing furiously.

The messenger handed the note to the Paladin. Thorson read it then crumpled the parchment angrily. He strode into the living room where _Hestia Familia_, plus one, were sitting. "Master Cranell, I believe you have some knowledge about...Knossos?" The boy nodded. "Do you know where it is and how to get inside?" the old man inquired. Bell nodded again.

"Yes Sir Thorson. There are several entrances, at least one from the dungeon, I believe." The boy's face furrowed. "You need a key though and we don't have one."

All the family members looked at each other as they were simultaneously struck with a single thought. "Wiene!" they exclaimed in unison.

The Paladin marched down the stairs. He was fully attired in his 'War Armor'. The members of _Hestia_ _Familia_ stared. This was someone they didn't recognize. The old man seemed to tower, his aura a chill wave rolling ahead of him. He was going into battle. Abby looked at him with huge eyes.

"Da...can...I go with you?" she asked timidly. She remembered that look, but also remembered what he had told her about the dungeon and it's dangers.

"No Abigail. I forbid you to go down there. I also ordered you to remain in the manor unless I gave you permission to leave. Follow my orders Daughter." This was a general, not her Da. She gave a gulping nod, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Yes Father! As you command" she said in her smallest voice.

The old soldier's gaze softened for a moment. "It's all right Abigail. I promised you once I'd always come back to you. I give you my word...I'll come back to you and your sister." His eyes resumed the look of eagles. "Bell, I'm not at liberty to tell you why this is so important but I ask that you trust me. It's involved with my investigation. I MUST get into Knossos." The boy nodded. He didn't understand the reason but he trusted the old man. Thorson turned to Lilly. "I'm sorry Miss Lilly, this will be a forced march so we won't have time to collect the spoils. We'll be going straight for floor twenty. I'll be depending on you for navigation." The prum nodded. Next the Paladin's eyes swiveled to Haruhime. "Miss Haruhime, we're going to be moving fast, can you keep up?" The renart thought for a minute then gave him a nod and a bright smile.

Mikoto gave her friend an approving look. "Don't worry Sir Thorson. I'll help her if she needs it." The girl waved her hand, containing a campaign biscuit. "I've stocked up on supplies!" Thorson nodded .

"Welf...I'm going to leave rear guard to you and Miss Mikoto. We'll be counting on the pair of you!" the old soldier declared. Welf nodded. "Your first trip to the Xenos was two days each way I believe...We're going to have to do it in less." Everyone looked at each other in stunned surprise. The old man patted his traveling bag. "I've a supply of High Dual potions, so let's be about it!"

Once more slaughter came in the night. The pair of Adventurers from _Ganesha Familia_ were standing guard at the Stars of Heaven Orphanage in the West Quadrant. One was guarding the front and the other was watching the rear where a sewer grate was located. Unfortunately, in spite of _Loki Familia_'s size and power it had proven impractical to watch EVERY sewer. This was to prove a costly failing.

While Thorson and _Hestia Familia_ were making their way down into the bowels of the dungeon, The Butcher climbed out of an unguarded grate two streets away from the orphanage. Slipping through the darkness the killer eventually arrived at a corner near the target. The cloaked figure leaped to the roof of a nearby building where he could see both of his first victims. Flattening on the peak, The Butcher studied the patrol patterns of the two Adventurers. With a predatory smile under his silk mask he dropped to the street again. They died before the two members of _Ganesha Familia_ even knew they were attacked. With swift hands the murderer picked the front door lock and slipped into the building.

Making his way to the various dormitory and staff rooms the assassin repeated the same pattern as he had at his first killings. Once more the insidious vapor slid under the doors, rendering the occupants unconscious. Again throats met the uncaring cold steel of his blades. However, in the girls room The Butcher pulled five large vials from under his cloak. Each was marked with a different arcane symbol. One at a time the vials were filled with the children's warm blood. Finishing his bloody work, he disappeared into the night.

Orario erupted in panic. The Guild tried frantically to reassure the citizenry as they also searched for the Paladin. He was nowhere to be found. Goddess Hestia advised the hysterical messenger the old man had entered the dungeon. Mardeel locked himself in his office with two jugs of wine and became quietly drunk.

Bell and the Battle Party of Hestia Familia, plus one, made their way through the upper levels. The addition of Thorson Ironhand allowed them to move like the wind. Goblins, Kobalds, Killer Ants, all fell in quick succession. It was if the monsters didn't exist. The party's march proceeded at the trot. On the rare occasions the party was unsuccessful in killing the creatures at a single blow, time was taken to hide the drop items and magic-stones to prevent the development of enhanced species. Usually the old soldier dispatched the creatures before Bell even moved. Strangely, the dungeon did not employ the usual tactic of creating a monster party. It was almost as if the dungeon was allowing the group a relatively unobstructed path. In the middle of the party Lilly chewed her lip, a concerned look in her eyes. Was there something unforeseen ahead?

The group stopped at the top of the stairs between floors nine and ten for a short rest and rations. Lilly looked at Thorson questioningly, her small cheeks bulging like a squirrel's as she nibbled a biscuit. "Sir Thorson...this isn't normal. We should have had more and tougher fights. It's almost like the dungeon is...asleep?"

The Paladin reached out and touched the wall. He shook his head. "I don't know Lilly. The last time I was down here your opinion would be correct. We shouldn't look a gift unicorn in the mouth however. We still have to make it past the Goliath on floor seventeen." The old soldier turned and looked at Bell. "Bell..." his voice was level "When we do I will attack. You keep it busy during the initial phase with your Firebolt." Bell nodded. "I didn't have time to check if it had respawned before we left."

Lilly pulled a small notebook from her huge backpack. Flipping the pages to the appropriate spot the prum did rapid calculations in her head. "We might be lucky, Sir Thorson. If a strong battle party took it out, it should still be regenerating!" her face lit up in a smile.

On floor twenty five, Bell an his party moved through the Water Capital slowly. There had been no signs of the Xenos on the twentieth floor. After a hurried conference it was decided to go deeper. Unlike his first trip down here the damage appeared to be still healing. Perhaps the energy needed was why they had such an easy march. Everyone took a few moments to admire the beauty.

"Bell!" a crystal clear voice rang out. A gorgeous mermaid in a shell bikini popped her head up from one of the pools. Then seeing the boy wasn't alone her childlike face froze in shock. She immediately dived back underwater, only to reemerge in another pool and hiding behind a large crystal outcropping.

"Hello Mari!" Bell said cheerfully. It's all right...these are my friends. You can come out and say hi to them. Nobody will hurt you!"

The mermaid peered doubtfully out from her hiding place. Her eyes seemed to zero in on Thorson. The Paladin took off his helmet, sat on the bank of the first pool and made himself as nonthreatening as possible. Then he smiled encouragingly. "It's all right little one...I don't bite!"

Bell laughed. "Come say hello Mari!" He also sat down next to the pool. The others took up a defensive formation, so they wouldn't be surprised. Mari took a few moments to consider then submerged herself again only to pop up in the first pool again. Then seeing no obvious hazard, she jumped half way out of the water with a powerful flick of her tail and threw her arms around the boy's neck.

"Hi Bell! I've missed you!" she said, then planted a kiss on his cheek. Bell blushed to the roots of his hair in embarrassment. Lilly looked over and she stifled a growl.

Thorson's eyes swiveled to the prum. "Eyes on your front Miss Lilly! Let's keep our mind on the job!" There was a hint of laughter in his words but there was an undeniable tone of command to them. The girl blushed furiously and she resolutely turned her back to the group sitting by the pool. Welf, Mikoto and Haruhime also faced front although the renart was red to the tips of her ears.

"Mari, this is my friend Thorson. I told him about you and the other Xenos." The girl looked over at the old man.

"Hi" she said quietly.

The Paladin continued to smile. "Hello Mari." His voice was warm and gentle. "I'm very happy to meet you!"

"Mari...we're looking for Gros and the others. Do you know where they are?" Bell asked his friend gently.

"Oh yes!" the mermaid said brightly. Releasing her arms she pulled herself up on the bank. "Would you like me to call them?" she asked with a huge smile. Bell nodded. The girl clasped her hands against her chest and she began to sing, "LA LA LA LA!" The beautiful soft notes resounded through the level. Everyone in _Hestia Familia_'s battle party was spellbound, even the old Paladin. Eventually Mari's song ended. Bell shook his head.

"That was wonderful Mari...thank you!" The boy smiled at the mermaid. Her communication skills seemed to be improving. The Paladin got to his feet and the girl shied back, gripping Bell's arm tightly. Thorson picked up his helmet and gave her his most reassuring smile.

"It's all right lass...I would never hurt someone who could sing that well!" the old man said with a soft chuckle. "The Gods of the Seas would forever chase me for such sacrilege! I'll go spell one of the others. You can introduce them to the young songstress here!" He walked over and tapped Welf on the shoulder.

Bell nodded and leaned over to whisper in Mari's ear. "He's a Paladin Mari. He's taken an oath to protect the innocent!" The girl's face crinkled in confusion for a few moments than she smiled her understanding and nodded. Welf walked over and took a seat where Thorson had been sitting. The introductions took quite some time and the mermaid was thrilled at all the new opportunities for conversation. Even Lilly managed to suppress her jealousy enough to speak politely.

About an hour later movement could be detected in one of the side passages. The fins in place of Mari's ears twitched, then she smiled and clapped her hands. "They're here!" she exclaimed gleefully. A lizardman in Adventurer's gear, a very tall gargoyle and a siren emerged, followed by a shorter girl with blue skin and shimmering scales. "Gros! *! Rei! *! Wiene! Look! Bell is here!" Mari's cheerful cries echoed.

"Bellucchi!" Gros thundered happily. Bell jumped to his feet and trotted over, hand extended. The pair shook hands with every evidence of good fellowship. The dragon girl ran over and threw her arms around the boy burying her happy smile in his chest. Bell bent over smilingly and stroked the top of her head. All his family gathered around and shared hugs and smiles with her as well. Their joyous conversations blended with the sound of the Great Falls. Suddenly her amber eyes spotted Thorson Ironhand. The Paladin had withdrawn to permit the reunion. Wiene gasped and ducked behind Haruhime's back. The renart quietly stroked her head with her golden tail. The other Xenos turned and bristled.

"It's all right Wiene. He's family too!" Haruhime said softly. Bell nodded. One side of Wiene's face poked out.

Bell laughed gently and smiled. "Yes...he's family Wiene and won't hurt you! You can come out and say hello!" The boy extended his hand. The dragon girl took it with a doubting look but she believed the family that loved her. Haruhime took her other hand reassuringly. They walked over to where the old man was standing. He opened his arms. She released her hands and wrapped her arms around him, then she inhaled his scent.

"Hello Wiene." the old soldier was smiling. His voice was as warming as the sun she remembered. "I am very pleased to finally meet you little one!" Her eyes met ancient gray ones.

"Warm!" she whispered, then her eyes closed and she smiled.

"Hello little sister" the old dragon murmured softly in his soul. The Paladin gently stroked her hair as she nestled close.

Bell turned to Gros. "I'm sorry, but the reason we came is not only to see you again, but also because we need a favor. Do you still have the key to Knossos you used to get back?" The lizardman nodded. "Sir Thorson has a mission and needs to get inside. Can we borrow it?" Gros nodded and his face crinkled in a grin.

"Of course Bellucchi!" He fished in his pouch and pulled out an orb.

"Wiene..." Thorson whispered quietly. "Bell and his family are still working hard to make your dream come true!" The vouivre's eyes grew wide and her head came up. "Yes...he told me and I'll help however I can so you can all be together again!" The girls eyes closed again and she rubbed her cheek against his armor.

"Thank you!" she whispered back.

The reunion took several hours, with Hestia Familia, plus one, sitting at the edge of the waterfall, sharing stories and food. Finally it was time to go. After tearful farewells and promises to meet again, they began the long march to the surface. When they emerged, it was just dark. Thorson looked at his watch and nodded in satisfaction. "We've several hours yet. Let's go home. I need to make arrangements to meet with Lyu." Bell slowly handed the Paladin the key.

The old man looked quietly at the members of Hestia Familia seated in the living room. Unlike them he had not cleaned up after the return from the dungeon and was still fully equipped. Abigail had joined them, helping Haruhime with serving tea. It was time the Paladin explained.

"Bell Cranell, Lady Hestia, everyone, there is something I need to tell you all. I have received a personal mission from Lord Ouranos. The killer I and Lady Lyu have been pursuing is attempting to execute a particularly evil ritual. The mission is to stop him. Based on information from Goddess Loki, we believe he is hiding in Knossos." Hestia looked like her tea had turned to lemon juice. "That's why it was so important I obtained the key as soon as possible." The look on his face was compassionate "And no...beyond getting the key you can't help. Lord Ouranos forbade me to involve anyone except Lyu in this mission to prevent panic." His eyes crinkled at the corners. "ESPECIALLY not you Abby!" The girl bit off her retort and she gave him a grudging nod. Suddenly the girl jumped to her feet and bolted upstairs. Haruhime raised her hand to the Paladin and she too charged up the stairs.

Abigail sat in her room. Her heart was screaming at her. Her father, the man who had promised to protect her, as well as her new sister Lyu...people she cared about with all her heart were about to place their lives on the line for her. She had already lost one father and her sister Luci. An old man had extended his hand and opened his heart to allow her a safe haven. What...WHAT was she to do? The leader of her _Familia_ had ordered her to stay behind. She knew her Da loved her and that was why he had surrounded her with the iron walls of his orders to stay away from his mission. She could not disobey him. She was old enough to appreciate his words, where he was about to go, his potential sacrifice...THEIR potential sacrifice. Her head dropped into her hands and she cried bitterly. There was a knock on her door and Haruhime stuck her head inside.

"Abby...are you all right?" the renart asked softly. Abigail choked back her tears and gave her a strangled nod. Haruhime came over to where the girl was sitting and sat down next to her. Softly her tail wrapped around the child. "Abigail...your father is a good man...a brave man." the renart whispered. "He doesn't think he is, but he's a Hero." Abby nodded and rested her head on Haruhime's shoulder. "Do you love him? Do you have faith in him?" the little fox asked, her kind and loving heart reaching out to a child in distress. Abby nodded again and she smiled tearfully. "Then believe in him. I do, all our family does!" Haruhime wrapped her arms around Abby to offer what comfort she could. She remembered Bell and the sacrifices he had made to save her. She was weak but she'd return the favor to someone else. "He has been saving people, especially children since before you were born. He'll come back to you. Such a man would never desert you!" The renart smiled in her heart and held the little girl gently.

"Yes" Abigail declared. "He said he'd come back! He promised!" and she smiled. In her heart she still worried though. It chewed on her like a dog with a bone.

The Paladin met Lyu at the sewer grate behind the brothel. From discussions with Bell Cranell and the examination of all the maps in his family's possession, the old soldier had decided the door from the sewers presented the closest point of attack. The elf had changed into her familiar green cape and battle clothes. Cautiously they climbed down into the sewers, wary of an ambush. The night had been eerily still, as if all of Orario was holding it's breath. There was no opposition as they made their way to the gate of Knossos. Thorson's every instinct told him the last fight was in the offing.

Thorson touched the oculus on the glove. "Bell Cranell...now hear me well boy. Lyu and I are at the gate of Knossos just off the Old Sewerway. We are going in. If we don't come back before moon rise, it will be up to you. I want you to remain home with your family. If anything starts to happen after that you RUN lad! Take everyone and flee Orario. Make for Deep Forest Seoro. Lyu has left a map with directions to my home there. You'll find it on my desk." His voice deepened. "You take Lady Hestia and the rest and head out just as fast as you can. Tell My Lady Nemesis and Lady Astrea we tried. Get Abigail home. These are my last instructions. We'll do what we can."

The old soldier took a deep breath, readied his swords and turned to Lyu. "Follow me My Lady" he commanded. I will be depending on you to watch my back My Sister!" The girl nodded once and readied her own swords. Thorson took the key and touched it to the door. A horde of cultists boiled out. Several violas could be seen behind them. Swords flickered and acid arced overhead. The battle for Orario had begun.

In Hearthstone Manor everyone stared aghast at the device in the center of the dining room table. "Last instructions?" Bell blurted.

"NO DA!" Abby screamed at the oculus. It remained stubbornly silent. "I'm a member of your _Familia_ too! I'M THE KNIGHT OF THE FLOWERS!" she yelled. Her face was flushed and tears streamed down her face. In spite of her faith in her father she was still a child desperate to help. Mikoto walked softly up behind her and wrapped the distraught child in her arms. Abby struggled, insanely intent on running to her room for her sword.

Hestia walked up in front of her and cupped both her wet cheeks. "Abigail...your father is a member of our family too. Do you really think we're going to run away from him?" Her voice echoed with her Divine Will. It was the warmest voice Abby had ever heard except from her Da. "We will stand by him to the end and we will help him Child!" The Goddess' blue eyes shown with love for all the Children. Abby stopped struggling and she gave a gulping nod.

Bell walked over and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "We're going to fight alongside him Abby. I won't lose a grandfather again, or a friend!" His eyes were resolute and the mantle of the leader of his _Familia_ settled over his shoulders. He turned to everyone. "Welf...please go to Northwest Main Street. Tell Lady Hephaistos what's happening." The smith nodded and raced out the door. Hestia spoke up.

"Haruhime...please go to Take. Ask him to bring his Familia here to watch over the manor and guard Abigail until you get back?" The young Goddess sighed. "I will be useless going along, so Lilly and I will stay here as well."

The prum grimaced and she shook her head. "No Lady Hestia...if Mister Bell is going, so am I! You DID tell me to look out for him and I won't quit now!"

Bell smiled at that and he nodded once. "Goddess Hestia...could you write a note to Goddess Loki giving her the information? I don't think they'll let me in the door otherwise!"

Hestia snorted. "I hate giving that boozy washboard of a floozy the time of day, let alone asking her for help!" Bell's eyes were pleading. Hestia smiled at him and she swiftly grabbed a pen and parchment and began writing. "I could never refuse you anything!" she whispered. When she finished Bell snatched it from her hands. Hestia turned to Mikoto who was still holding on to Abigail. "Abby...I know you want to help your father but you can't right now. You don't know where he is and you'd just run around Orario uselessly. If your Da found out you'd left he'd worry and that might put him in even MORE danger...do you understand?" The girl didn't but she nodded anyway. Hestia walked over and pulled her head down onto her chest. Mikoto let go. Hestia comforted the child gently. "We're going to do everything we can to bring everyone home safe!"

Bell's eyes turned to Mikoto. "Go to the Guild please. Tell Miss Eina what's going on and then go to Blue Pharmacy. We're going to need every potion Lord Miach can spare. Tell him we'll pay him back later!" The girl nodded. Her own eyes were as resolute as her leader's and she dashed out of the door. She had to protect her Sensei. Lilly turned and smiled at him.

"You're thinking ahead now Mister Bell!" she chuckled. "Sir Thorson must be rubbing off on you! I'll see everyone's equipment is laid out so we don't waste any time!"

Bell returned her smile. "Thank you Lilly! You are the best supporter in the city!" The little prum blushed a bright scarlet and she smiled happily, then trotted up the stairs.

Hestia wrapped her arm around Abigail's shoulders. "Come on Abby" she whispered gently. "Let's go into the kitchen. We'll be out of everyone's way and we can prepare a delicious feast for when everyone gets back. Then you go get your sword. You can help defend the manor so your father has a place to come home to!"

Bell smiled at their backs. That was why he loved his Goddess. He trotted out the door with his own mission to complete.

Welf ran like he was pursued by the Furies. Heads turned to watch his progress and Gods stopped to wonder what was going on. Perhaps there was going to be a new source of entertainment? A footrace around the wall? The boy charged on. Slamming through the door of the _Hephaistos Familia_ shop he bulled his way past startled customers and a wide eyed Antonia into the forge, then into Hephaistos' office.

Tsubaki grabbed him before he collapsed. "Where's the fire, Welfy-boy? Somebody steal your favorite apron?"

Welf regained his breath and he grabbed the surprised half-dwarf by her collar. "No you **IDIOT! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!**" he bellowed. Mia would have been proud of his volume.

Hephaistos just looked at him and smiled. "Calm down Welf. Tell us slowly and in words of one syllable what the emergency is. Otherwise how can we help?" The boy let go of Tsubaki, dropped to his knees and explained. The Goddess put her head in her hands and sighed. "...the city down around our ears." she muttered softly. Getting to her feet she walked to a large rack of hammers. They were her personal tools. Hephaistos reached out and took down one with an dir-adamantium head. "Tsubaki! Get your sword. We're bound for Hearthstone Manor!" she said decisively and thrust the hammer through her belt. Welf smiled a blazing smile of gratitude. This was the Goddess he loved.

Mikoto ran like a girl possessed. She was a cheetah. The girl made arrow straight for the Guild. As she dashed through Central Park Adventurers turned to watch. Grimacing she leaped over a food cart in a single bound, her black pony tail flying straight out in her wake . A God nudged his friend and asked him if they were going to restart the Olympic Games. Mikoto reached the Guild and single-mindedly pushed her way to the head of the line in front of Eina. A chorus of outraged anger accompanied this breach of manners. She didn't care. Slamming her hands down on the counter in front of the surprised half-elf Mikoto explained the situation in a whisper. Eina's face went white. Without a word she turned on her heel and marched into the Guildmaster's office. She didn't even knock. Her favorite little brother was about to do something insanely dangerous again. Eina's heart was pounding.

Mikoto turned without a word to the protesting Adventurers and started for the door. As she did a hand shot out and arrested her progress effortlessly. Aisha Belka was standing there. "I heard you girl. I'm going too! I have to keep that old man alive so I can jump his bones!" She gave a lurid smile. Mikoto just snorted in disgust and pulled her sleeve free. "I'll meet you at Hearthstone Manor!" Aisha called after her as the girl started for Blue Pharmacy. She'd regained her breath and she began to run again.

When she reached there she screeched to a halt in front of the counter. A surprised Miach was talking with Nazha behind it. As Mikoto explained the situation the God's face became sad, then angry. Swiftly he plunged both hands under the counter and pulled out a double handful of Dual High potions. These he thrust into a sack held by a waiting Nazha. "Here!" he ground out, taking the sack and handing it to Mikoto. "Tell Hestia I'll send Cassandra and Daphne to her home as soon as they get back!" Mikoto gave him a grateful smile and slung the sack over her shoulder. She took off out the door, missions accomplished. Miach turned to Nazha, his face grim. "When the others get back close the shop. We're going too!" The chienthrope nodded and she went to get her bow.

Bell ran to Twilight Manor like the white rabbit he was named for. He met Aiz Wallenstein just coming out the front gate. He was running so fast he almost slammed into her nose. Aiz thrust out a hand in reflex and the boy landed on his rear in the street. Slowly the girl's golden eyes blinked at him. "Bell? She asked softly. "What's...happening?" Bell went into dogonza in the middle of the street and thrust out the letter. His idol blinked again as the boy stuttered out an embarrassed explanation. Aiz nodded, her doll like features hard. "All..right. I'll take it to Loki. You..wait...here." Turning on her heel, her golden hair flying, Aiz turned and went back inside.

Loki read the letter twice then slammed it on the desk in front of a startled Aiz. Finn, Riveria and Gareth looked at her with mingled resignation and amusement. Their faces changed when Loki read them the letter. "All our available second and third tier people are out guarding holes in the ground! Aizuu...go gear up. I hate that airheaded bimbo with that pair of overinflated balloons on her chest, but we're going to have to do this. The stakes are too high. While you're at it round up Bette and Leem. The twins are out shopping with Lefeya so we're gonna be short handed. We might need a healer."

Finn looked askance at his Goddess. "WE Loki?"

Loki looked over at the leaders of her _Familia_ and cracked a huge grin. "I'm going too! I don't want to miss the show and I can't pass up a chance for Lolli Big Boobs to owe me a favor! Never let her hear the end of it! She'll owe me a case of wine, MINIMUM!" Finn just sighed. "Let's Party!" Loki sang out. Riveria and Gareth looked at each other with long suffering smiles.

Bell had run home after Aiz had told him help would be coming. He had almost been babbling his thanks to her, reduced once more to the tearful boy the girl had first met. It caused little Aiz to smile and a small twinge in her heart. Confused a bit she had gone inside for Desperate and her armor. Bell moved so fast he left after images, weaving dexterously through the crowds on North Main Street with mad abandon. When he arrived he found the other members of his family in the living room. They all reported success. Ouka and Chigusa were patrolling the inner gardens. Nazha was sitting astride the manor's highest point, while Daphne and Cassandra walked the outer perimeter. The Deities were all seated in the living room where Abigail was on guard. Hestia gave a small moue of disgust when she learned Loki and her Familia had agreed to help. Everyone scattered to put on their equipment even Haruhime. The renart had resolved to help save her Hero. His words in the garden echoed in her heart.

Having fought their way through the depths of Knossos Thorson and Lyu stopped. The Paladin handed the girl his last High Dual potion. The elf almost refused then shrugged and drained the vial. She felt her Mind and strength returning. The old man's War Armor was scorched, scored with the burns of acid from the Violas and in spite of his awesome defensive skills similar weeping burns were plain on his face and hands. Sweat dripped from his hair. He ignored them all. The old soldier looked at the orichalum door ahead. His will and anger still drove him onward. The old man had no idea if this was their final goal, however from his tracing of the connections between the murder scenes, he thought it likely. The center of the pentacle. The point they both had to reach to stop the ritual to open 'Hell Gate'. If they failed...his mind contemplated the dire consequences. The Paladin refused to accept them. He would stand on the wall forever and hurl his defiance into the faces of men, Gods or demons.

Thorson turned to Lyu. "Are you ready My Lady?" He had managed to defend the elf from the worst of the attacks but her battle clothes were ripped and torn. She too displayed a myriad of injuries although the healing potions had cured the heaviest of them. Time and again she had cast 'Luminous Wind' when their march of destruction had been temporarily stymied. The constant fighting had taken a mental toll however beyond what her injuries revealed. She remembered the words of her Brother just before they entered the first door.

"_What we're about to do is unlike your experience in the dungeon._ _This is war Lyu_. _It is my trade._" the Paladin had said quietly. _"The Enemy knows we're coming. It will be a constant pass parade. Steel yourself My Sister." _

Thorson's anger propelled him to destroy everything that stood against him. He was twice the girl's level. This time his rage was different from that which she had seen before. It was coldly focused. His twin swords licked out unerringly with a speed that beggared her imagination. Eight hundred years of combat experience revealed itself in a relentless cascade of devastation. He had locked away the tender part of his heart behind The God Killer's armor. This was a professional soldier. She shuddered to think what would have happened had he chosen a different road.

Lyu nodded. "Yes My Lord. Let us take retribution to them in our Goddesses' names. The elf was almost at the end of her tether but she too refused to yield. Masking her weariness she brought up her blades. Thorson touched the door with the key and the heavy barrier rumbled upwards. They charged into the room to find...nothing. No chanting, no alter, only a large, bare room holding six men in black cloaks and a purple haired God standing at the top of a set of stairs.

Bell and his party ran as fast as they could through the corridors. They could trace the Paladin's path by the detrius of the battles. Bodies, magic-stones and bits of monsters were everywhere amidst piles of ash. In many places the stone had been stripped away and the adamantium behind scorched by fire stones. Lilly ground her teeth in frustration at their inability to collect the stones and drop items but they had to catch up. It was sheer luck Mikoto had managed to find a second key on the body of a cultist at the entrance, but the search had cost them considerable time. Behind them the combined strike force of _Loki Familia_ and _Hephaistos Familia_ followed. There had been a hurried conference, almost devolving into a game of 'rock, paper, scissors' over who would take the lead. Bell had quietly settled matters by bouncing the key casually in his hand. He respected the Deities deeply but this was a matter of his family's honor. That and his anger that an old man, no matter how skilled, almost a second grandfather to him, and his good friend Lyu were having to shoulder the burden alone. He refused to accept it and he silently raged at the injustice of it.

They were running in two lines, with the Goddesses in the middle for their protection. Bell and his family were the tip of the spear. They had grouped naturally by their affiliations, Loki and her elites on one side of the hallway, Hephaistos, Aisha and Tsubaki on the other.

Aisha looked at everything as they ran and she gave a soft whistle. She had known that old man was hard! Not even her Berbera could have managed THIS! Hephaistos turned her head and winked at her with her good eye. "Hands off girl...there's a line ahead of you!" The Goddess chuckled then turned back to watch her feet. She didn't want to slip in the blood that was everywhere.

Behind Loki Gareth gave a grim chuckle, his eyes aflame with impending battle. "We said we couldn't beat him Loki, remember? This is why!" His voice was approving of the destruction. Loki nodded.

The Goddess snickered. "Reminds me of my brother Thor when he was drunk! They DO share the same name. I'd love to tell my brother he has a bastard down here! He doesn't, but Odin would shit bricks!" Her face became serious as she continued running.

"Deadly with a blade is Thorson Ironhand!" Rivera said in clarion tones. Leem's face blanched.

Finn's thumb was throbbing harder than he could have believed possible. It was presaging an impending disaster. As he ran he prayed they could stop it or all the hopes for his race would crumble. He grasped hope with both hands. Not even his Hell Fingas would have withstood the dragon's rage.

Just behind Lilly Aiz's face was an impersonal mask as The Kenki prepared for combat. The black flames inside her heart begged for release. They whispered softly to her soul hungry for death and destruction. The face of the old Paladin arose to combat those flames and little Aiz ruthlessly throttled them. He had given her a promise. She wanted him to live to meet her Hero.

Bringing up the rear Bette snarled his own approval. This was no light weight's work. This was a pack Alpha. He swore never to make a joke about age around him, even drunk. The werewolf bared his fangs in a fierce smile as his tattoo blazed.

Standing atop his pedestal Barca grimaced. His hand flashed out trying repeatedly to close the doors in front of the advancing reinforcements. Their possession of the key balked his efforts every time. His traps were useless. He almost wept at the ruin of generations of his ancestors' work. Finally he let his hands drop to his sides and his head bowed. They were going to make it.

Thorson and Lyu slid to a stop. Four of the men in capes spread out into a staggered line. Thanatos clapped slowly, his face a twisted caricature of his usual inhuman handsomeness. "Oh! Well done the pair of you! So much death! So much destruction! My brother Death Gods will be cursing my name for centuries at all the extra work!" He smiled brutally and tossed his purple hair. "But now it's time for the show to end. Prepare to meet your doom!"

The Paladin looked impassively at his enemy. His rage was still there. His dragon whispered it's roar into his soul. This time however his dragon was leashed. All of the berserk fury of it's scream was bound into the old soldier's will. "And just who might bring that doom Thanatos? You may be a God of Death, but you are subject to all the same rules as every other Deity in Geki. We've danced a long time as we mortals measure it, you and I, but if I place my blade through your heart you will return to Tenkai. You may be immortal but you are NOT indestructible on THIS plane!" The point of his Sword of Judgment rose. "Your Familia members and their accomplices are dead. Your monsters are dead. Are these all you have left besides empty threats?"

Beside Thorson Lyu drew in a hissing breath. Was he insane? He was throwing down the gauntlet to a GOD! Then she remembered all she had seen and all that she had learned about the old man. Twice before she had trusted her heart to him. He had cradled it gently and not failed her. He was her adopted Father, her Cousin, her Brother and her Lord. His will and the warmth of his heart sang through her. The elf had given her oath to him and to bring him home safe. She would trust him once more! Her own blades mirrored his and her oath to her Sisters and Goddess wiped away her exhaustion.

Thanatos grew thoughtful for a moment then he leered evilly. "Oh no...if I release my Arcanum, I could blast you both to dust with a whim! But...that wouldn't be any fun! I wouldn't be entertained! Yes...Now that I think about it I'd be exiled to Tenkai as a penalty so I won't do that! I'll give you both a chance! Fight my friends here and we'll see who wins the final dice throw!"

Thorson nodded his agreement for he was the emissary of Nemesis and the hand of his Goddess. The God Killer. "Very well. Let us see if you can evade retribution for all the innocents you and yours slaughtered." The evil God smiled and gave a high keening laugh.

Lyu too was a hand of retribution. "Let us be about it My Lord!" Her voice echoed through the entire room.

"Let the slaughter recommence then!" Thanatos bellowed.

One of the cloaked figures stepped forward. It was wearing a mask. The cloak concealed it to the floor. A hand reached out from underneath bearing a black sword similar to the Paladin's own blade. It had an oily sheen to it and putrid magic crawled up and down in smoking curls. The figure flipped back the cloak to reveal that it was a woman. On the robes was the _Familia_ emblem of the Assassin's Guild. The woman pulled off her mask to reveal a stunningly beautiful face. "I'll be YOUR opponent...OLD MAN!" The voice was high and sweet but somehow...wrong. It grated on the ear.

"Morrigan." Thorson said flatly. He gave an ironic chuckle. "Why, oh why am I not surprised? I should have recognized your handiwork. You never planned to attempt the ritual. It was all a trap to prick my anger and draw me in."

The woman's eyes were venomous. "Of course! I was counting on that stupid chivalry of yours. And yet, you brought her." Morrigan pointed to Lyu. "Who would have thought you would allow another to step into my web?"

Lyu's own sky blue eyes flared with pride. "Allow? ALLOW?!" She threw back her head and laughed. Her silver voice resounded with the sound of elf-horns. "**That is my BROTHER you sad excuse for a female! I will follow My Lord forever!**"

Morrigan gave an cold, evil smile. "Then you'll follow him to the hells...GIRL!"

The other cloaked figure glided forward and threw back his own hood. "And I'll send you there, you elf bitch!" He pulled a pair of fighting knives. They too glistened with the same evil magic as Morrigan's sword.

The Paladin smiled. It was hard as his dragon rage was cold. "Vitatdi. Now YOU I expected. It is time for us to settle accounts. I leave him to you My Sister. I will exact retribution on behalf of _Astrea_ _Familia_." He sheathed his black blade. He would need his sharpest skills here. Lyu and The God Killer took their stances.

"Thank you My Lord!" Lyu's blue eyes were twin daggers now.

Thanatos leaned forward with glittering eyes.

The four combatants charged. This was no knightly duel. This was a fight to the death. At the same time the other four cloaked figures shouted short trigger curses. They were hexers and cast anti-status spells. Thorson and the elf immediately felt their movements slowing. Every time they attempted to attack the casters their opponents would try a flank or rear attack. They couldn't move and their combat skills were degraded to the point where all four fighters were on par. The situation was dire. If the curses continued, they'd be pushed below Morrigan and Vitatdi and die. It was only the fact of the old man's experience and that Boris was a thief not an Adventurer that staved off immediate disaster.

Thanatos grabbed his stomach and brayed a cruel laugh at them. "I said I'd give you a CHANCE! I never said it would be FAIR!"

Lyu spun and danced in the air, her twin short swords striking and parrying in a shower of sparks. Vitatdi had never faced an opponent like her before. His face showed a twinge of respect then smoothed over into a single minded thirst for the elf's blood. They both swept arms and legs at each other in attempts to take their opponent down. It would become a question of which would dominate, his fresh level of energy, combined with the curses, or her own determination and experience. The victor here would be able to swing the balance of the entire battle. Lyu put that fact out of her mind and pictured the thief as Juggernaut. This time...THIS time, she would destroy that slaughterer of her Sisters with her own hands! She felt her heart pounding as her former weariness returned. Her movements and thoughts were sluggish and getting worse. NO! Her Brother was depending on her! She grit her teeth and danced on.

Unlike Lyu Thorson and Morrigan stood toe to toe. Their skills would not permit the slightest wavering of attention. The first split second of distraction would spell the end. Their blades too danced. Strikes, parries, thrusts, feints...faster and faster they moved. White steel and black steel became invisible. Only the narrowed eyes of the Assassin and Paladin could track them. White steel moaned. Black steel shrieked. In spite of the debilitating effects of the status curses, the old man was still a First Tier...a Master Swordsman. However he too suffered from weariness. He reached deep, calling on his Oath and his dragon. He could not, WOULD not falter or fail. His will was unbreakable. He was the wall between the innocents he had sworn to guard and red ruin. Between his daughters, as well as uncounted children and heartbreak. The sound of their strikes blended into a symphony of death.

Bell's group reached an unmarked orichalum door. They had seen no remains of battle for the last fifty meders and were unsure if this was where they were destined to go. Everyone shared questioning glances then Finn's honed tactical sense came to their rescue. "Do it" the General said. Bell nodded and touched the key. The door ground up. Everyone poured into the room then froze at the sight which greeted them. The Paladin and the elf were alive. They were all stunned by the evil beauty of the dance of steel they beheld for moments. Only Loki's Elites had ever seen its equal. They had never seen its superior. Everyone but Bette and Leem had seen the duel in their back garden.

Just as Bell's reinforcement party charged through the last door the Paladin took a desperate chance. He was betting his life on the fact that Morrigan was an Assassin not a soldier. His point dropped a hair as if the fight was taking its toll on his vitality. Sensing the opening Morrigan grinned and extended in a full lunge straight at his heart. Thorson twitched aside at the last instant and her blade missed his heart by a celch, impaling the old man through his ribs, lung and other organs. The point of the blade emerged through his back. Blood gushed from his mouth and ran in rivers from his wounds but he grabbed the blade with his free hand and locked that black sword in place with his own flesh. He felt his vision dimming as his riposte went home. His Sword of Judgment plunged straight through the underside of her jaw, piercing her tongue, palate and finally up through the base of her skull. His wrist twitched. The Assassin's brain stem was neatly severed. She died with that evil grin still on her face. Thorson fell to his knees as he felt a second curse, the magic of her blade take hold.

"**NOOOOO!" **Lyu's and Aiz's voices blended into a chorus of despair. The elf lost control. Her anger, sadness and desperation flared and pushed her own curses away for a heartbeat. She threw herself at Vitatdi and her short swords scythed. His head bounced on the floor. His knives and her blades clanged off the stones simultaneously.

Aiz's black flames broke free and the hunger to destroy consumed her. She attacked the only enemies she could see: the hexers. She didn't even take time to summon her Ariel. The Paladin watched through a tunnel of departing consciousness as a golden meteor with a heart of black flames decimated the remaining cultists. His attention shifted to the Death God. Thanatos was looking with an oily smile at the destruction of his followers. He was preparing to dash down the stairs. Then his purple eyes opened wide and his face twisted in shock.

The old soldier had managed to pull his sword free. He put the point on the floor and slowly raised one knee then he stood using his sword as a cane. "Not...yet. I...am...not...done." he husked. He took a tottering step, then another towards the Evil God. The point of his blade came up once more, his other hand still clutching the black sword.

Loki and Hephaistos looked on with their divine eyes and saw a remarkable sight. The God Killer appeared to be wreathed in smoke. The smoke coalesced into the form of a great white dragon of the North. It was the final manifestation of the old man's will. Their divine ears heard the bellow of raging destruction. Thanatos saw and heard it as well.

"**NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!**" Hephaistos was incensed. Her anger roared as hot as one of her forges as she pronounced her Divine Will. Her hand flashed to her belt and rose carrying her hammer. Her arm swung and the hammer flew across the room like one of Zeus' thunderbolts, striking Thanatos squarely between the eyes. The purple haired God had a look of surprise for a moment then he fell backwards down the stairs. A beautiful column of white light flew into the heavens as he was exiled back to Tenkai by Hephaistos' act.

Lyu flew across the room. She caught the old man in her arms and held him off the floor as he finally collapsed. His eyes were closed and blood still ran from his wounds. With Aiz's destruction of the hexers the status curses had dissipated. Lyu started to pull that evil blade free but she couldn't see it for the tears in her eyes. Her hands were shaking. "**No! No! NO!... BROTHER! Stay with me!**" Her desperate heartbroken scream rocked the world. In her home Nemesis felt her blessing fading. Astrea held her sister as they cried their own tears.

"Stop!" Leem charged forward, her hands scrabbling in her pouch for potions. "It's another curse! The wounds won't stop bleeding! Just immobilize it! It's blocking the wounds and reducing the hemorrhaging! If we can get him to Amid, he might have a chance!" Her words slowly penetrated Lyu's mind and she looked up muzzily in dawning hope. Leem thrust several vials at the elf. "Quick, give him these. They might supply enough healing for us to get him there!"

"I'll...take him." Aiz said. "I'm...faster." Lyu stopped pouring potions into the Paladin. She pulled him into her chest with a glare and a wordless, protective snarl. Aiz nodded. "Understood. You...run. I'll...hold it steady." Lyu nodded, finished her first aid and reached into the old man's pouch. She found the key to Knossos, hoisted the Paladin onto her back and stuck his sword through her belt. Lyu ran with Aiz keeping pace, step for step. The golden haired knight concentrated on keeping the black sword steady but in her heart little Aiz was weeping bitterly. Bell and everyone opened the way for a pair of heart sick young girls and an old Hero.

Thorson was in a strange dream. He was standing on a hill top. He was young again. At his side stood his wife Tilde and his twin daughters Hilde and Gertruda. Their blonde hair shown like gold in the warm sunlight. In the far distance the Paladin could see light reflecting from an impossibly blue fjord. The breeze carried the smells of fresh grass and pine trees. He remembered this place. He was home.

Tilde turned to him, her face a blazing glory of her love. "Welcome Home Husband!" she whispered softly, yet her voice seemed to fill the sky. Gently they embraced and kissed. He knew it was a dream but it was SO sweet! Her lips tasted like the sweetest honey. His girls shared the hug between their parents and the blue heavens were reflected in their loving eyes.

Thorson pulled his face away. His eyes were sad with the pain of his carried guilt. "I am sorry wife of mine. I am sorry I failed you. I couldn't save you and the little ones." Hundreds of years of remorse colored his voice and bitter tears flowed down.

His wife reached up and caressed his cheek. "Oh my husband...there is no guilt. There is nothing to weigh on your heart. It was not your fault." Her hand swept out and the scene changed to a grassy meadow. Hundreds...no thousands of children were frolicking, their joyous voices blending into a celestial harmony. "Look you Thorson...all these you saved! Your efforts were not in vain! And look there!" Her arm swung and she pointed behind him. Standing in serried ranks were men and women. At the forefront stood his brothers and sisters in arms. Men and women he had fought beside in the armor and carrying the banners of a hundred cities. In the very front stood a lion maned man in the armor of a Paladin. It was Rolan. Beings of all races saluted an old soul "They are the parents and families of those whose souls you saved my husband!" Once more she drew Thorson into her arms and kissed him. "But now you must go back. It is not your time yet. The Norns have spoken and refused to cut your thread. You still have children depending on you and the gossamer ties of their need is what will take you back to their side. When the time comes we will welcome them and you back to this place for all eternity. We will be waiting my beloved Lord! Go and fight once more."

Thorson opened his eyes slowly. His demons were silent. The rage of his dragon was still. Celch by celch his eyes traversed. He was laying in a bed. The skin on his hands was parchment thin. On the right side of the bed he saw a green haired elf leaning on the covers sleeping. She was holding his hand. To his left was a flaxen haired girl in a similar state. She was holding his other hand. Bell and his family were sitting in chairs along one wall. Loki and Aiz Wallenstein stood in one corner looking out the window. In the other corner by the door, Moma Mia loomed. She was the first to notice his eyes were open.

"**HA! Took ye long enough to wake up old man! I trust ye enjoyed yer nap?"** she thundered. The tears glittering in her eyes betrayed her true feelings though. Everyone's attention snapped to the bed. Lyu and Abigail jerked awake.

"**DAA!**" Abby cried out.

"**BROTHER!**" Lyu screamed at the same time.

Their happy voices combined into a sound that made the walls vibrate. Thorson's heart was fit to burst. He licked dry lips. He still had words he needed to say. Amid's head shot into the room. Her eyes had tremendous bags under them. It was plain she was exhausted. "Quiet!" she snapped. "This is a HOSPITAL!" Mia had the good grace to look embarrassed. Abigail and the elf clapped their free hands over their mouths. Neither one was willing to relinquish their grip on the Paladin's hands. The healer walked over and ran her hands expertly over his prostrate form. "You'll live" she snorted. "Don't ask me why...you were within a single breath of the edge for two days!."

Thorson gave the ghost of a smile. "Credit where credit is due Lady Amid. Lady Nazha said you were the best healer in Orario" he huskily whispered. The girl gave another snort and she left to attend to her other patients.

"Abigail...Lyu...would you and the others step into the hall for a few minutes please? I need to speak with Lady Loki, privately." His voice was as firm as his own exhaustion allowed. The girls almost refused. Then they smiled lovingly at him and nodded.

Mia was the last one to leave. "The reason for living is to eat delicious food ye old geezer so when ye be up and about come see me. I'll feed ye up!" She grinned at the old Paladin. "I'll bill ye for it too!" Chuckling she moved into the hall. "I need to get back before those idiot girls wreck the place!" Loki chuckled as well then began to pace.

"Sit DOWN Loki! You're making my eyes hurt keeping you in sight!" Thorson said crossly. The Goddess smiled gently, spun a chair around at the head of the bed and sat with her arms crossed over the back. The old man closed his eyes and the room stopped spinning. "Tell me what happened Loki. All of it if you would?"

Loki cracked a grin. She told him. "...then Hephaistos got so pissed off she threw her favorite hammer at Thanatos. That girl's got an arm! Must be all those hours beating metal silly. Cracked his skull like an egg and tumbled him down the stairs." Her face became considering. "Not as showy as that bimbo Freya tossing Ishtar off the roof forty floors up, but satisfying...definitely satisfying! The light show was impressive! I'm sure his fellow Death Gods are paddling his behind for deserting his post for so long!" she snickered snidely. She looked carefully at the Paladin. "But you could have got all that from the others. What did you want me for? Come on...spill it!"

Thorson gave a microscopic shake of his head. "I had a dream Loki...your doing?"

It was the Goddess' turn to shake her head. "Nope. Had nothing to do with it. It was all you.

Loki's eyes widened as she looked at the Paladin. In all my time I have never seen a mortal as stubborn. Amid did her best after she cured the curse..." Loki shook her head again and chuckled. "You just wouldn't quit. Ribs, left lung, massive internal injuries...BUT YOU old man...you got to your feet with that sword sticking out front and back and made for Thanatos. I think it was the shock of it that gave Fi Fi her shot at him." She laughed softly. "Freya was going to call dibs on ya but she took a look at you and gave it up as a bad job. She was spitting mad about it too! Thanks for that! Laughed so hard my wine spurted out of my nose! Waste of good liquor but worth it!"

The old Paladin gave a coughing laugh. "Stop it Loki! You're making my ribs hurt!" His face became serious. "I also wanted to talk to you about Aiz." Loki raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you know all about our little encounters after the duel." he continued. "Don't be hard on her. I may not be in your _Familia_ but I give a shit about the child."

Loki laughed hard. "First time I ever heard you get off your high horse Thorson!"

The old man sighed. "You should have heard me in my younger days when I was in barracks, language fit only for a latrine! But that's not all of it. I'm no Deity, spirit or prophet...however I can read hearts pretty well, if not the future." His gray eyes were wise again. "There may come a time when you have to let her go. She may feel lost. If Riveria and the others can't help, send for me. I've fought my own darkness, so I can surely do it for her. We've both seen the blackness inside of the girl." Loki nodded her own face serious. "Would you ask her to come in? I want to tell her the same." His voice was smiling. "I want to give her a bulwark against it" he whispered quietly. "Remember my promise, Loki."

Loki patted him on the shoulder and got to her feet. "You got it!" She started for the door and then stopped. "One last thing old man...you need to thank Lyu and that daughter of yours. They didn't leave your side the entire time. Wouldn't let go of your hands. It was like they were trying to pull you back." The Goddess smiled at the wall. "You Children never stop surprising me." She stuck her head out of the door. "Aizuu! This sick old geezer wants to bend your ear. Be a good girl and let him will ya? Come home when yer done! I need a drink!" Cackling Loki headed for the street.

Aiz entered and stood with her back to the wall. Her mouth opened and closed. She didn't know what to say. Thorson spoke. "Thank you Blade Daughter for coming to fight by my side. Sit down please...there's something I want to say to you and I'd rather not shout." Aiz moved to the chair and sat obediently, her hands folded in her lap. "Lady Wallenstein. Do you remember what I told you after our duel?" His hand twitched on the blanket and the golden haired knight reached out automatically and held it. "I believe I know what you seek and why child. I meant every word I told you and stand by them. Your Hero WILL come. If you ever think you are lost and alone, and that your family can't help, come to me Granddaughter. We may not be in the same _Familia _but I will aid you at need." The old hand closed on hers strongly. "We will never let you be alone again." Once more the old Paladin made a cast adamantium promise. His voice was as warm and gentle as her mother's wind.

In her heart little Aiz smiled and reached out. Her golden eyes closed. "Thank you Grandfather" she whispered softly.

After Aiz left, the old man's extended family came back in and resumed their seats. Once again Abigail and Lyu reached out for a hand, holding them gently. First he spoke to his girls. "I'm sorry for worrying you lasses...I meant to be back sooner. Did you miss me?" Softly he gripped their hands.

Lyu undertook to answer for them both. "Of course we did My Lord, but we knew you would keep your word to us!" After all her worrying she was back on balance. She smiled her refined smile at him once more. Abby nodded wordlessly but her eyes were blazing with her heartfelt love.

Thorson managed to move his head and he looked at Bell and his family members. "Bell Cranell! Rise young man!" The Paladin's voice held an echo of his authority. Bell started and climbed to his feet.

"Yes Sir Thorson?" he asked bashfully. He had seen now where he needed to go and he now had another idol.

The old man smiled. "I am proud of you boy! You did what you needed to do and brought help to Lyu and I. Without your assistance I'm not sure we would have made it out of Knossos except in coffins." His eyes looked at all the members of _Hestia Familia_. "In fact I am proud of ALL of you! Hold your heads high!"

Bell blushed and he scratched his chin. "You are family Sir Thorson. We've told you that!" Everyone nodded their agreement.

Welf spoke up. "Don't worry about your gear Thorson..." Mikoto slapped him on the back of the head. Her Sensei deserved respect! Welf grinned. "...SIR Thorson. I took it to _Hephaistos Familia_. Tsubaki promised to have it repaired by the time you're up and about again. She wants you to pick it up yourself. She was NOT happy. I think she plans to scold you!" The Paladin rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.

"Thank you Welf. I'm sure she does. But she won't bite too hard. Besides I have to thank Lady Hephaistos personally." Thorson's eyes became thoughtful. "Threw her best hammer at Thanatos and I'll probably owe her for a replacement!" Welf chuckled.

Haruhime smiled as her tail and ears twitched gently. "Will...you stay with us Sir Thorson?" she asked hesitantly. Lilly looked at the floor. She wasn't sure about that. Then she smiled her own smile, looking at the tiles.

"Yes Lady Haruhime, for awhile yet. I still have promises to keep" the Paladin said softly. He looked at the little prum. "I won't be replacing Mister Bell but yes." Lilly blushed scarlet. Could the old man read minds? No...but he could read hearts. He would keep her secret.

The old man looked at Abigail. "Child...now that you're back in Orario we shall have to see about continuing your education!" It was Abby's turn to roll her eyes.

Lyu smiled at her father. "I will handle it Cousin. I'll speak to Eina at the Guild about enrolling her in the Education District." The child gave a long suffering groan. Lyu then smiled at her sister. "And as a reward...if you work hard...you can come spar with me at The Benevolent Mistress in the mornings before you go to class! I'll endeavor not to go overboard." Bell chuckled at that remembering the times she had knocked him into the air.

Abby immediately smiled her gamin grin. "I'll make you and my Da proud Big Sis!" Lyu nodded.

"Speaking of the Benevolent Mistress...Moma Mia wants me to come when I'm back on my feet. Said she'd 'feed me up'. Soooo...first day I'm out of here, THE PARTY IS ON ME!" the old man said and everyone raised a rousing cheer.

Lyu smiled and winked at Thorson then she leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I'll see to THAT as well Father. And this time, I'll feed YOU!" The old Paladin just smiled.

After everyone said their farewells and left Thorson looked over into the far corner of the room. "Glad to see you Fels. I trust Lord Ouranous is satisfied with the result?" The Fool stripped off his veil and gave a dusty chuckle.

I should have known I couldn't fool your eyes old friend!" Under his cloak he seemed to be smiling. "Yes Ouranos is pleased. You fixed the problem nicely. And before our discussion goes any further I am pleased you survived. You and the Deities are the only contemporaries I have left. Oh...and Mardeel is taking credit for matters on the Guild's behalf. Everyone involved agreed to it and are keeping their mouths shut." Thorson sketched a nod. "I also sent off a long letter to Lady Nemesis and your _Familia. _It will set her mind at ease."

"Thank you!" Thorson whispered. "While we're on the subject of minds...I had a very strange dream while I was unconscious. Perhaps you can enlighten me." His eyes became distant and he recounted the dream. Fels gave another dusty chuckle.

"Nothing strange about it my friend! Tilde and your children called you to the Elysian Fields. Their bond with you is still strong. They wrestled for your soul to give you their forgiveness. Then they sent you back. Simple as that! Only women that headstrong and stubborn could put up with YOU after all! But if your ties to your body hadn't been thin as a death moth's wing, not even they could have manged the feat."

Thorson blinked. Tears were leaking out of the old man's eyes but his face had a huge, loving smile. "Yes...they were always stronger than me. I will have to make sure I don't disappoint them."

The next day the family found a small package on the front porch when they brought Thorson home from the Clinic. Inside was a small white pouch with an embroidered insignia and a note:

"Paladin-So you finally put paid to that bastard Vitatdi? The boys found this when we rifled..." The word was scratched out "...inventoried his effects. Took us this long to find his hideout. Thought you could use it rather than everyone squabbling. Oh and the crew wants me to run the show now that he's gone, so you watch your back! Hope Elli is well.-Rufus"

Thorson squinted at the spidery writing then he smiled and looked up at the clouds. His own Laverna's Pouch had turned to dust and after all his expenses he needed the cash. He had given a small chuckle. "Thanks Rufus. You watch your back too cut-purse!" He went inside and prepared for the mighty 'Battle Of The Plates' at The Benevolent Mistress. Mia had closed the tavern for them and the party lasted until almost dawn. Lyu made good on her promise and both she and Abigail took turns feeding the old man to the huge amusement of Moma and her girls. Even Mikoto and Haruhime shouldered their way onto the bench and took a turn. Lilly and Hestia tried to do the same to an embarrassed Bell Cranell. He nearly sank through the floor.

Several days later the Paladin was doing the morning dishes when the front doorbell rang. Everyone was in the dungeon. Abby was at class and Hestia was at her part time jobs. He still wasn't completely recovered but he could do that much. When he answered he was flabbergasted to see Mellicent standing on the front steps. She was wearing the white dress he had bought her. Elorandil was standing behind the renart with a huge grin and even bigger satchel in her arms.

Lady Mellicent? Elli?! What are you two DOING here?! he managed to get out before the Fox-kin threw her arms around his neck.

"Thorson Ironhand! My Lord! You almost DIED!" She planted a tremendous kiss right on his mouth. Elorandil laughed so hard she almost dropped her burden. When Mellicent came up for air she looked him straight in the eye. "I love you My Lord! Marry me! Today! **NOW!**" Her long white hair and tails were waving even harder than they had on the road to Eluria. The Paladin opened his mouth to say something. The renart shut off his budding protest with her own mouth.

If possible the rogue laughed even harder. "Looks like you're trapped Boss! Now you'll have to make an honest fox out of her!" Her silvery laugh was echoed by all the bells in Orario.

In the street an old white haired monk with blue eyes smiled as he walked away, the bell on his wrist chiming softly.

Notes:

Alcidamae of Korinth (Alcimedie of Corinth) – Seduced by Hermes

Penelopae of Itahca (Penelope of Ithaca) Wife of Odysseus. Hermes attempted to seduce her and failed.

Polymele of Pithious (Polomea of Agro)– Seduced by Hermes

Geya (Gaia) – Mother and wife to Ouranos, creator of the dungeon.

Elysian Fields – Place in Greek mythology where the good and heroic are rewarded. Those who deserve happiness after death find themselves in Elysium or the Elysium Fields; descriptions of this idyllic place changed over time but were always pleasant and pastoral.


End file.
